C'était sensé être une vie normale
by SNAPESLOVES
Summary: Nous reprenons la séparation de Dante et Nero à la fin de la saga, la bataille de Nero contre les démons surprises, avec une touche de différence et la reprise de la suite... *Qu'arrive-t-il quand Nero emménage quelques temps à Devil May Cry, qu'il se fait larguer par Kyrie et charme Dante malgré lui ?* Rated M pour plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Fiction de mon cru, toute ressemblance avec une fiction sur ce site sera totalement un pur hasard je le promets et le jure, j'écris pour le plaisir parce que j'aime le yaoi et tout ce qui s'y rattache :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, les droits en reviennent à Capcom (On parle bien de DMC 4 ici)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1: Adios, kid !

C'était enfin fini, enfin c'était ce qui semblait dorénavant être. Dante marcha tranquillement pour rejoindre Nero et avoir une dernière conversation avec lui. Posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, lui abrégeant des paroles qui voulaient dire de faire attention à lui, du bla bla somme toute, avant de poursuivre sa route pour probablement se retrouver à l'agence. Qu'allait-il y faire ? La même chose qu'il avait toujours fait depuis le début; Combattre les démons en espérant que cette fois ils se tiendraient tranquilles et qu'il n'y aurait plus de démon de cette importance. « Est-ce qu'on va s'revoir ? » Fit une voix un peu trop pleine d'espoir derrière lui, mais Dante ne se retourna jamais, se contentant de faire un signe de la main qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Deux doigts pointés au ciel et rapidement penchés sur le côté, manière de dire 'Qui sait!' sans utiliser de mots.

Nero resta là sans bouger à le regarder s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître dans une rue avoisinante en marchant comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il cligna des yeux, est-ce que ce signe de la main voulait dire oui ? Ou non ? Nero n'aurait jamais accepté de 'peut-être', il était bien trop sur de lui. Il ajusta sa veste avant que Kyrie s'approche de lui et lui dise combien il était merveilleux. Plat. Il avait besoin de bien plus que cela, être fantastique ne s'appliquait plus si Dante n'était pas à ses côtés pour d'enivrants combats contre le mal le plus noir. Dorénavant il n'allait être fantastique qu'au lit, pour une seule personne et tout d'un coup cette fatalité le frappa alors qu'il était sur le point d'embrasser sa fiancée. Malheureusement ses pensées furent vite balayées par une horde de démons qui sortait de nul part. « Tu crois que ce baiser pourra attendre ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, attrapant son épée en passant sa main par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme acquiesça en reculant de quelques pas, prête à admirer son héros personnel en pleine action. Joignant les mains et confiante qu'il s'en sortirait haut la main elle ne pu que regarder et obéir aux directives de ce dernier, elle se sentait un poids parce que son Nero devait constamment la surveiller. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Les démons n'étaient pas sensés se trouver là, pas à un moment pareil, pas pendant qu'elle le tenait enfin dans ses bras et qu'elle se sentait protégée.

Il hurlait sa haine tout en les combattant, un coup par-ci, un autre par-là, aucun démon de cette sous race n'allait lui résister, quand soudainement la voix de Kyrie retentit parmis les grognements des démons. « Attention, derrière-toi ! » Mais il avait eut à peine le temps de se retourner, trop tard pour attaquer, le démon lui sauta dessus et le planta dans le sol en levant un bras munis d'une énorme griffe acérée. Cloué au sol il ne pu qu'espérer que la chose rate son coup, comment avait-il pu être aussi distrait ! La griffe s'élança vers son visage et Nero ferma les yeux très fort, ne pouvant se protégé parce que la bête se tenait sur ses bras et lui maintenait les jambes avec sa longue queue puissante et parsemée de griffes qui donnaient l'impression que c'étaient des épines démesurément grande. Un cri de femme retentit encore une fois alors que la bête allait toucher sa cible et défigurer Nero facilement.

Il attendit le coup fatal qui ne vint pourtant jamais, mais n'avait encore ouvert les yeux pour s'en assurer. « L'amour peut vous faire faire des choses absurdes, comme regarder là où il ne faut pas, au mauvais moment. » Fit une voix lointaine, une voix qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Nero ouvrit les yeux et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Dante sur le toit d'une maison derrière lui, l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître à nouveau. « Ou encore vous faire revenir sur vos pas alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'le faire... » Murmura Nero pour lui-même en souriant en coin, incertain de si sa phrase avait du sens, il trouvait juste le fait amusant. Un dernier coup d'œil au toit après s'être relevé et dépoussiéré. Dante était bel et bien parti cette fois.

« Oh Nero est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Kyrie en accourant vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il la prit dans ses bras lui aussi, les yeux rivés vers le toit sans aucune raison apparente. « Ça va. » Soupira-t-il. « Rentrons. »

Dante franchit les portes de Devil May Cry et marcha vers son bureau en jetant sa veste de cuir rouge sur le sofa au passage, puis ses clés sur le meuble en bois avant de prendre place sur sa chaise et de croiser les mains derrière sa tête, les pieds sur le bureau. C'est à ce moment que Trish entra dans la pièce, toujours aussi élégante que d'habitude, avec son célèbre sourire en coin qui laissait prévoir un commentaire sarcastique à tout moment. « Alors... On a sauvé des petits humains des méchants démons avec son gentil copain ? » Finit-elle par demander avant de s'asseoir face à lui, sur le bureau.

Elle lui tendit une bière qu'il s'empressa de décapsuler pour en vider la moitié d'un coup. « Il a sauvé mon cul, j'ai fait pareil. Le boulot, normal. » Prit-il le temps de dire avant de finir sa bière et de soulever le couvercle de la boîte de pizza qui trainait. « J'ai eu une petite fringale. J'attends toujours mon argent, donc je me sers. » La boîte était vide, évidemment que Trish ne se serait pas privé. Dante soupira, laissant tomber l'idée de s'obstiner avec elle parce qu'il était épuisé, ça avait été une longue aventure. Il lui tendit une liasse de billets sans même la regarder. « Bon, raconte-moi tout. » Fit-elle en rangeant la liasse dans son soutient-gorge, elle savait quand Dante n'allait pas à son meilleur.

« Quoi ? J'suis fatigué c'est tout. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir une autre bière nonchalamment en jetant la capsule vers la poubelle, mais cette dernière finit sur le sol comme toutes les autres. « T'as qu'à l'inviter, après tout si tu te sens redevable il va bien falloir que tu agisses. J'te connais Dante, tu l'montres pas mais ça te tracasse. » Dit-elle en levant le menton et fermant les yeux à demi comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait la contredire. « J'lui dois rien à c'gamin. J'me demande juste s'il va s'en sortir, il a tout les démons au cul depuis que l'autre est tombé. » Il parlait bien évidemment de l'ennemi. « Et pourquoi tu l'as pas ramené ? » Le questionna-t-elle. « Simple, il a une fiancée. Il ne la laissera jamais pour sauver son propre cul, c'gamin est idiot. » Répondit Dante avant de boire encore.

Trish se leva et lui lança un regard perplexe. « Si tu l'dis... » Elle marcha vers la porte avant de se retourner avec un grand sourire. « Au fait, j'ai commandé ta pizza, elle va pas tarder. » Puis elle disparut en refermant la porte derrière elle. Dante se demandait ce que le gamin serait devenu s'il n'avait pas rebroussé chemin pour buter le démon, il y réfléchit longtemps, trop longtemps. Il finit par tout balayer sur son bureau avec colère, il en était venu à la conclusion que Nero serait probablement mort... Mais la question qui lui titillait l'esprit était bien pire à réfléchir; Pourquoi s'était-il battu contre lui-même à savoir s'il retournait voir Nero pour lui dire que cela ne tenait qu'à lui s'il voulait le revoir ? Dante n'hésitait jamais, il s'en voulait. Il en voulait aussi au gamin d'avoir été si bas sur ses gardes et d'avoir failli y passer pour protéger Kyrie. Bien sure, il aurait fait pareil avec Ner... « Putain d'bordel de merde mais à quoi je pense moi ! » Fit-il en balayant Nero de son esprit. Il en vint vite au même point, il aurait fait pareil avec Nero.

Une bonne semaine passa, Nero était assis à table et attendait son repas chaud que Kyrie était en train de cuisiner amoureusement. Il fixait la pluie tomber dehors avec un air blasé, où était donc l'action ? Il regardait le haut que sa fiancée lui avait confectionné, que tout cela était plat. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, ce n'était pas ce à quoi un descendant de Sparda était voué, c'était impossible ! « Tu veux un peu de beurre avec ton pain chéri ? » Non, non ! Pas de beurre, pas de foutu beurre ! La frustration commençait dangereusement à monter en lui, mais il se contentait de serrer les dents en fronçant des sourcils, il ne devait pas exploser devant elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, elle n'était pas au courant de toute la détresse qu'il vivait et il ne pouvait lui imposer cela. Gentil fiancé bon à rien si ce n'était que rentrer le bois de chauffage, ce à quoi ses muscles lui servaient dorénavant... Pathétique, vie de merde.

« Non merci. » Sourire faible, yeux dans le vague fixant toujours l'horizon sans avenir, Nero baissa la tête et le regard pour voir ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux alors que sa fiancée chantonnait tranquillement en finissant de préparer les plats, respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour contenir la pression toujours plus forte en lui. Pas qu'il lui en voulait d'être aussi heureuse avec si peu, mais il se sentait comme un oiseau fraîchement encagé, cette vie ne lui convenait tout simplement pas. Il avait besoin d'être un guerrier, pas un homme à tout faire dans un foyer où rien d'excitant n'arrivait, pas même coucher avec sa propre fiancée. « Un verre de vin ? » Nero attrapa la bouteille et but au goulot sous les yeux surprit de Kyrie. Il posa la bouteille rudement sur la table sans dire un mot, ses yeux dérivant encore vers la fenêtre dans un espoir absurde que quelque chose arrive. C'était presque comme si un violon venait jouer un air dramatique et désespéré pour embaumer son sentiment encore plus, il secoua la tête légèrement de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait rien faire, car il n'avait rien d'autre qu'elle. Rien d'autre que cette maison léguée par les parents de cette dernière.

« Tu veux... » Mais elle fut coupée par un Nero hors de lui. « Tu veux bien arrêter oui ? » Sous le regard colérique de Nero, elle recula de quelques pas avant de montrer sa tristesse et de disparaître dans la chambre silencieusement. Il pinça les lèvres, il s'en voulait, c'était sortit tout seul. Il se leva en serrant les poings et la rejoignit. Elle était assise sur le bord du matelas, le visage caché dans ses mains si douces. Il vint s'asseoir tout contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête. « Excuse-moi, je... Ce n'est pas contre toi, ce n'est pas d'ta faute. » Lui chuchota-t-il non loin de l'oreille en lui frottant les bras doucement. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais était un peu choquée. « Je vais faire un tour, j'dois me changer les idées... Si tu veux on en parle après d'accord ? » Elle releva la tête, il se força tout ce qu'il pu pour lui sourire, juste assez pour qu'elle y croit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Baiser amer, dépourvu d'envie, morne, las... Avant de se lever sous le regard de sa belle pour enfiler sa cape et marcher sous la pluie légère. « Je vais garder le repas chaud. » Annonça-t-elle en souriant à nouveau, elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas elle. Nero était étrange, elle s'y faisait tranquillement. Elle croyait que parce qu'il était mi-démon il agissait différemment, cela lui donnait la force de passer par-dessus des moments comme celui-ci.

Les nuages noirs qui provenaient de la direction de Fortuna commençaient à recouvrir le ciel et Dante soupirait encore et encore, fixant le téléphone dans l'espoir qu'on l'appel à l'aide, mais une semaine était passée depuis sa dernière sortie héroïque, pas un seul appel depuis. Le temps était pitoyablement long enfermé à l'agence et le bar ne lui tentait pas plus que cela. Toujours les mêmes gueules qui racontaient les mêmes conneries soir après soir...

« Devil May Cry, Dante à l'appareil. » Répondit l'homme, certain que c'était encore un faux numéro. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Fit la voix de Nero. Dante eut un sourire satisfait, au moins quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il toussota pour éclaircir sa voix, s'envoyant une gorgée de bière pour la forme. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'informa Dante, ne voyant pas la raison de cet appel à part pour demander un coup de main. « Ouais.. Ouais ça va... » Mais il y avait un soupçon d'amertume dans sa voix, Dante l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ce ton de voix laissait voir que c'était complètement faux. « T'as besoin d'parler ? » Fit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils face à son inattendue question qu'il n'aurait même jamais proposée à Trish. « Je sais pas, je sais pas trop... » Ces mots éveillèrent la curiosité de Dante, mais il ne savait comment insister. « J'peux passer te chercher, c'est pas si loin. » Fini-t-il par dire.

C'était étrange, mais c'était probablement la seule personne en qui, à part Trish et Lady, il pouvait avoir confiance et parce que c'était aussi un homme, il avait l'impression qu'il était un ami, même si c'en était très loin. « Allez, juste une bière. » Renchérit Dante avant de laisser le silence envahir le combiné pendant de longues minutes. « T'es toujours là ? »

Nero hésitait, est-ce que Kyrie allait comprendre s'il prenait plus de temps que nécessaire pour se changer les idées ? Un regard vers le chemin qui menait à la maison fut assez pour le convaincre. « Ouais. Ok, pourquoi pas. » Dante se remit droit, une soudaine motivation s'était emparé de lui. « À la sortie de la ville, dans vingt-cinq minutes. » Et il raccrocha. Nero avait le temps d'aller avertir Kyrie, il allait en profiter pour se changer.

Elle n'avait rien dit, plutôt d'accord avec le fait que Nero voit un ami à lui pour qu'il lui revienne un peu plus de bonne humeur. Il était là comme prévu, bouteille à la main juste au cas où ils atterriraient à l'agence, sous la pluie faiblarde avec son capuchon rabattu par-dessus sa tête. Enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Dante alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eue la certitude. La voiture rouge s'arrêta devant lui et une tête connue se pencha pour rencontrer son regard et lui faire signe de monter, ce qu'il fit sans attendre en posant la bouteille entre ses cuisses une fois assis. « Dis donc gamin, tu comptais boire ça sans moi ? » Ricana Dante en poussant le levier de vitesse pour démarrer en trombe, direction l'agence.

Les retrouvailles lui firent plaisir, il baissa la tête en avant en souriant comme le gamin qu'il acceptait d'être l'instant de la compagnie de Dante. « Bien sure que non, le vieux. ». Dante s'informa de Kyrie et de la ville de Fortuna en général, ils parlèrent de la longue semaine à ne rien faire tout le long du voyage en voiture. Une fois arrivé dans le stationnement de l'agence, Nero se sentit nostalgique en regardant l'affiche qui manquait d'éclairage par endroits. Il suivit Dante jusqu'à l'intérieur et ne pu s'empêcher de faire comme toujours en jetant sa cape sur le sofa, amenant la bouteille sur le bureau de l'homme avant de s'asseoir exactement là où Trish était quelques jours auparavant.

« Je vais chercher des verres, fais comme chez toi. » Lui dit Dante en laissant un Nero presque souriant de revoir cette bâtisse source d'aventure.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, un petit mot pour m'en faire part ? Oui je sais, il y a des fautes :/

3


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, je continue sur cette lancée. Grâce à une review constructive que j'ai reçu, je tiens à avertir que oui, les personnages ne sont pas identiques aux authentiques :)

Disclaimer: Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ces personnages, ils appartiennent à Capcom, ces derniers en ont tout les droits ;)

Chapitre 2: Ou quand les décisions sont sans réflexion

Ils avaient parlé d'un peu tout et rien, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment alors c'était l'occasion de le faire et Nero était particulièrement content d'avoir une nouvelle connaissance qui avait un tas de choses à raconter. Nero ignorait que l'homme en fait, vivait de la chasse aux démons, il était bien venu ici quelques fois mais ne savait pas qu'en fait tout cela était une agence qui ne servait que de lieu de départ pour ses missions et accessoirement, de maison pour l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? » Finit par demander Dante, car après tout il était allé chercher le gamin parce qu'il avait sentit qu'il n'allait pas très bien, enfin pas comme les jours où ils combattaient. « J'ai pas exactement c'que j'veux. J'aime bien combattre, mais j'ai pas ce que tu as... » Répondit-il en portant son verre à sa bouche. « Tu veux dire que t'as tout ce qu'un homme peut souhaiter avoir et t'en as rien à faire ? » Fit Dante en levant un sourcil.

Et la discussion se continua ainsi jusqu'à très tard, Nero lui expliquant ce qu'il voulait dire et Dante se contentant de l'écouter en pensant qu'il était probablement fou. Il avait une belle fiancée, une maison, pas besoin de travail... Qu'est-ce que le gamin voulait ? Tout le contraire ! Dante secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre, mais dans un sens cela lui plaisait bien car Nero était un des rares hommes à qui il arrivait à parler librement. L'homme alla le reconduire chez lui à Fortuna et lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler si jamais il avait besoin.

En rentrant cette nuit-là, Dante avait le sourire. Il avait passé du bon temps à apprendre à connaître Nero qu'il savait déjà fort intelligent, mais il eut trouvé que le gamin était marrant aussi et qu'il avait une opinion sur bien des sujets. Dommage qu'il veuille tout gâcher en laissant sa vie actuelle, Dante était convaincu qu'il allait le faire. La détermination dans les yeux du jeune homme était telle une flamme toute neuve et quand l'homme lui avait parlé d'un partenariat pour l'agence, Nero avait eu des étoiles dans le regard. Pour la prochaine mission, Dante contacterait Nero pour voir si ce dernier tenait toujours à l'accompagner. Il l'avait averti que ce serait probablement moins excitant que la dernière aventure qu'ils avaient vécu, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné et Dante lui laisserait le loisir de combattre quelques ennemis que ce serait, histoire de juger de son réel besoin d'aventure.

Nero rentra silencieusement puis fila sous la douche, Kyrie dormait déjà et le repas était au four à température très basse. Quand il eut fini de se laver il se rendit à la cuisine et se fit un plat avec toutes les bonnes choses encore chaudes. Il mangea, sourire aux lèvres, convaincu qu'il allait enfin reprendre ce qu'il aimait le plus faire. « Tu es là. » Fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Kyrie était adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sous un châle, chemise de nuit en-dessous et ses beaux cheveux défaits durant son sommeil. Il lui sourit. « C'est très bon. » Dit-il en avalant une autre bouchée, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui vint derrière lui pour lui entourer le cou de ses bras et lui embrasser le dessus de la tête. « Ça va mieux ? » S'informa-t-elle en se redressant pour aller au frigo chercher un verre de lait alors que Nero s'était versé un verre de vin. « Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Commença-t-il doucement. La femme resta près du frigo pour prendre quelques gorgée de son lait et le regarda sans inquiétudes, Nero avait toujours des idées, elle y était habituée. « Je vais partir en mission avec Dante. » Avoua-t-il enfin. Le regard de sa fiancée posait mille et une questions, mais sa bouche resta silencieuse alors que Nero semblait vouloir continuer de parler. « J'ai besoin de ça pour ne pas mourir d'ennui, il me faut ça. » Dit-il en serrant le poing pour le frapper contre son propre cœur, convaincu de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Bien qu'attristée qu'il veuille encore risquer sa vie avec l'autre homme sans aucune conscience, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher, cela serait revenu à l'emprisonner et elle n'était pas comme ça, elle comprenait mal le besoin de liberté du jeune homme, encore moins bien le fait qu'il mourrait d'ennui avec elle. Elle fut triste en y pensant, mais Nero n'avait surement pas dit cela pour la blesser elle, elle en était certaine. Il alla se coucher avec elle, songeur et hâtif de recevoir l'appel de Dante pour une mission. Son épée était toujours montée dans le garde-robe, son flingue prêt à être utilisé au-dessus de l'épée... Ne manquait plus que le son de la cloche qui ferait tout démarrer et qui le sortirait d'un quotidien bien trop morose pour être supporté.

Ce soir-là Dante venait d'avoir un bon repas avec Lady, pour une fois la pizza avait prit le bord des oubliettes alors que la jeune femme s'était invité à l'agence avec de l'agneau et un tas de truc pour le cuisiner. Oui, Dante n'avait ni chaudron, si bon couteaux, alors elle avait tout apporté et avait impressionné l'homme avec ses prouesses culinaires. Une femme aussi garçon manqué savait si bien cuisiner. Quand le téléphone sonna et les interrompit en plein digestif.

« Devil May Cry, Dante à l'appareil. »

Et voilà, une mission qui semblait bien excitante. Dante se prépara comme toujours, ses jeans, ses jambières, son grand manteau de cuir sans oublier ses armes et allait franchir la porte de l'agence quand quelque chose le retint. La pensée se rafraîchissait, il allait oublier Nero.

Installé sur le sofa avec Kyrie, ils avaient entamé des amourettes qui allaient probablement conduire au lit non loin de cet instant quand le téléphone sonna. « Laisse... » Fit la jeune femme en train de parsemer le cou de son amoureux de baisers. Il laissa. Le téléphone insistait et il finit par se lever pour aller répondre. « Oui ? Là, maintenant ? Très bien je suis prêt. » Et raccrocha en regardant Kyrie d'un large sourire. « Ça y est, je pars en mission. » Elle aurait bien voulu renchérir d'un 'Maintenant, à cette heure ?' mais nul n'était son intention de gâcher la joie de ce dernier.

« Une église de l'autre côté de la montagne, ses catacombes sont infestées de démons. » Expliqua Dante en poussant la portière ouverte afin de laisser monter le gamin. Il jeta son épée sur le siège arrière et fit signe qu'il avait compris, trop concentré à ne pas exploser de joie devant Dante et passer pour un con. Mais à l'intérieur son cœur battait très fort et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être enfin dans cette église dont il ignorait l'existence. « On sait comment ils sont arrivés là? » S'informa le jeune homme en regardant la route embrumée droit devant alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans les hauteurs de la montagne. « Aucune information ne m'a été transmise. On sait seulement qu'ils sont quelques dizaines. Une mission de routine, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois heures. » Expliqua Dante en s'enfonçant dans la noirceur du haut de la petite montagne.

Et ça avait prit exactement trois heures pour venir à bout de tout les démons ainsi que du piège qu'ils leur avaient tendus maladroitement. Dante avait ramené Nero à l'agence pour lui filer l'argent qu'il avait gagné avec lui et vit le bouton rouge de la boîte à messages clignoter. Il appuya sur le bouton pour que les messages se lisent les uns après les autres dans la pièce. Au moins huit autres missions d'importance s'étaient accumulées depuis son départ. C'est alors qu'il lança un regard à Nero en écoutant le dernier message. « Si tu m'dis non, alors je vais te reconduire maintenant et on en parle plus jamais. Si tu m'dis oui, tu t'engages à fond avec moi, peu importe le reste. » L'avertit l'homme sous un regard autoritaire. Les affaires avaient reprit et c'était le meilleur moment pour le jeune homme de changer de vie, mais pour cela il allait falloir qu'il s'absente de la maison pour un temps indéterminé, Kyrie n'allait pas du tout aimer cela. C'était cette vie ennuyante ou la vie que lui proposait Dante et le choix n'eut pas à être réfléchit bien longtemps quand Nero tendit sa main vers Dante. « Tu as devant toi ton fidèle partenaire. »

Dante dû le cacher, mais il eut un sourire contenté, non seulement il ne serait plus le seul à parcourir les missions dangereuses, mais il allait être accompagné de Nero... Il frotta ses dents ensembles en réfléchissant... « Okay gamin, bienvenue dans mon équipe. Demain j'irai te chercher, prépares toutes tes affaires, tu vas t'installer ici pour quelques temps, au moins le temps que les affaires se calment. Il est hors de question que je fasse vingt-cinq minutes de voiture chaque fois qu'il faudra partir d'urgence et ce, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou d'la nuit. » Lui avait-il dit avant de lui donner sa part de l'argent et de l'inviter à monter en voiture pour aller le porter chez lui.

Cette nuit-là quand il mit le pied à la maison, c'était un sentiment de joie mélangé à celui de l'inquiétude qui s'afficha sur son visage quand il vit que Kyrie l'attendait sur le sofa, un verre d'alcool à la main et un feu de foyer en train de mourir devant elle. Il alla la rejoindre, mais l'expression de la jeune femme était triste. « Tu pars ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de Nero dans la sienne. « Oui. » Avait-il simplement répondu avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de la serrer dans ses bras. « Je le savais, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Tâche... Tâche juste de revenir en un seul morceau hein ? » Fit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Dans son esprit, Nero n'était même pas certain de revenir un jour, mais tout se bousculait bien trop dans son esprit en ce moment pour réfléchir correctement, il se contenta de lui sourire avant de se lever pour ramasser toutes ses affaires et les mettre dans deux valises bien remplies qu'il laissa près de la porte. Cette nuit-là il dormit collé contre sa douce, imaginant toutes les choses qu'il allait vivre avec Dante lors de leur missions et se demandant ce qu'allait être la vie le temps de son séjour à l'agence...

Et voilà fini ! Non pas la fic, le chapitre oh ! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Personnages pas à moi, tous la propriété de Capcom.

Chapitre 3: Changement de vie temporaire

« J'ai tant de questions, mais celle qui me pèse est celle-ci, te sépares-tu de ta ville seulement, ou de moi aussi ? » Demanda Kyrie qui attendait dehors avec Nero. « Je ne me séparerai jamais de toi, j'y vais pour ce que cela va m'apporter, n'aies pas peur. » Lui répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Le bruit du moteur de la décapotable se fit entendre faiblement au loin, Nero reconnaissait le son particulier de la voiture, il embrassa Kyrie avant de plier les genoux pour attraper ses deux valises et lui sourire. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir, je viendrai entre deux missions voyons. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer alors qu'il apercevait le véhicule en bas de la rue. « Je t'aime, Nero. » Fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit, ces mots n'avaient jamais franchit ses lèvres à lui, bien qu'il le montrait de toutes les façons possibles. Elle le savait et n'avais jamais insisté pour les entendre, c'était ainsi.

Dante sortit de la voiture pour aller rencontrer la jeune femme et ouvrir le coffre de la voiture pour les valises de Nero. « Pas trop triste que l'homme de la maison quitte le foyer quelques temps ? » Demanda-t-il en lui souriant. Elle sourit en répondant qu'elle comprenait et ordonna à Dante de veiller sur Nero du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'homme trouva cela drôle, Nero était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui-même, mais pour la contenter il lui promis. Il referma le coffre en leur disant qu'il attendrai dans la voiture, histoire de leur laisser le temps de se dire au revoir.

Nero se pencha pour embrasser Kyrie avant de lui tenir les deux mains dans les sienne. « Sois forte, je penserai à toi tout le temps. » Lui dit-il en laissant glisser ses mains. Un dernier regard et le jeune homme prit place dans la voiture, laissant sa bien aimée derrière les regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin de la rue en bas. « Impressionnant, gamin. » Fit Dante en ne lâchant pas la route des yeux. « T'as laissé ta fiancée pour moi, devrais-je te remercier ? » Dit-il en rigolant pour de vrai. « C'est pas drôle. Et puis je l'ai pas laissé pour toi, mais pour les missions. » Précisa-t-il en s'accoudant à la portière de la voiture. Dante resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'agence, sa blague n'avait pas bien passée, il allait devoir se rattraper.

« On y est. » Fit Dante à un Nero presque endormi sur son siège. Ce dernier releva la tête et ouvrit sa portière pour se rendre au coffre afin de prendre ses valises, mais Dante lui lança ses clés. « Laisse, je m'en occupe.» Lui dit-il en allant au coffre pour prendre les dites valises. Nero fit donc, regardant Dante passer dans le bureau avec ses valises pour monter l'escalier menant en haut. Il décida de le suivre pour voir ce qu'il lui avait trouvé comme endroit qui allait lui servir de chambre et quand il fut en haut, vit Dante déposer ses valises dans sa propre chambre. « Ouais ben depuis hier j'ai pas eu l'temps de débarrasser la pièce en face. Tu vas dormir là en attendant. » Dit-il en pointant le matelas sur le sol juste à côté du lit de Dante. « Très bien. » Répondit Nero.

Il devait faire comme s'il était chez lui maintenant, pas besoin d'attendre Dante sur le sofa ou au bureau comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il ne se souvenait même plus pour quelle raison d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il circule ou qu'il s'occupe, mais pour faire quoi ? « Hey gamin, lis ça. » Annonça Dante en arrivant à la cuisine en lui lançant le journal. En page couverture on pouvait y lire 'Sa maison hantée' avec la photo d'un homme barbu pointant une maison derrière lui. Nero releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce mec est un démon, il attire les gens dans cette maison pour les tuer. Ce soir, je t'annonce qu'il va mourir. » Sourit l'homme en lui faisant comprendre que dès ce soir il partaient en mission. Nero sourit en coin, ça commençait à lui plaire de traîner avec Dante, ce gars était entouré d'action, ce gars _était_ l'action. Dante alla au frigo et en sortit les restes de la veille. « T'as mangé ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Après le repas qu'ils consommèrent presque totalement silencieusement, Dante se leva. « J'vais préparer mes armes, fais donc de même. On s'occupera de tes valises plus tard. » Avait-il dit avant de disparaître au bureau pour aller dans son armoire chercher son épée et ses flingues.

Nero monta dans la chambre pour prendre son épée, il portait déjà son flingue sur lui, puis prit le temps de regarder un peu la chambre. Il y avait un certain ordre dans le désordre visible. Une pile de vêtements sales près de la porte, une pile de vêtements propres sur la commode. Des dossiers près de la fenêtre empilés tout de travers, un réveil matin détruit sur la table de chevet... Et détruit était un mot faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel le réveil se trouvait, Dante ne devait pas être du matin, cela fit rigoler Nero. Par contre son lit était fait, un matelas de taille respectable monté sur une base en bois foncé avec une tête de lit plutôt haute sur laquelle pendaient des boxers visiblement posés là pour sécher. « Charmant. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se penchant pour prendre son épée. Il la plaça sur son dos et était prêt à partir à l'aventure comme il l'avait tant souhaité.

..

Ils avaient parcouru la maison hantée de fond en comble pour ne rien trouver, pas la moindre trace du démon en question et avaient décidés de se séparer pour continuer les recherches autour de la bâtisse. Dante marchait tranquillement à l'orée des bois derrière la maison tandis que Nero parcourait le jardin sur le côté de celle-ci, flingue en main et prêt à toute éventualité. Un bruit attira son attention vers le cabanon au bout du jardin.

« Montre-toi espèce d'enfoiré. » Avait dit Nero en pointant la porte du cabanon. Un coup lui frappa la nuque et il perdit connaissance sur le fait.

Dante revint de son exploration, n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant près du bois et vit Nero allongé sur le sol, inconscient. « Merde, gamin! » Lança-t-il avant de se précipiter vers lui et de se pencher pour le retourner sur le dos. Il regarda autour et ne vit rien, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pus lui arriver... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se poser la question quand lui aussi fut frappé à en perdre conscience.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Dante ne pouvait plus bouger. Il mit un temps à comprendre qu'il était enchaîné sur une table en métal et quand il tourna la tête, il rencontra le regard inquiet de Nero lui aussi enchaîné à une table. Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le dos avec pieds et poings liés par des bracelets de métal vissés aux tables. Nero, bien qu'inquiet, eut un sourire amusé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire ? » Demanda Dante. « Oh rien, c'est excitant ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas ? » Dante roula les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement. Comment le gamin pouvait s'amuser alors que visiblement on allait pas être doux avec eux ? Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, un homme portant une barbe... C'était l'homme du journal, le démon. Il avança entre les deux tables, empêchant Dante d'avoir un visuel sur Nero.

« Quels superbes sujets pour mon expérience, on va bien s'amuser. » Fit la voix défaite de l'homme. Nero et Dante restèrent silencieux, attendant la suite du monologue du démon. « Je me suis toujours demandé si les êtres comme vous possédaient vraiment un côté humain. On va en avoir la preuve très bientôt. » Poursuivit-il calmement, un malin sourire aux lèvres. « Vous êtes si magnifiques, des créatures comme on n'en voit rarement... Malheureusement l'un de vous devra mourir afin que l'autre survive et tout dépend entièrement de vous. » Termina-t-il avant de les laisser seuls à nouveau en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, Dante ? » Fit Nero, le regard de plus en plus inquiet. « T'en fait pas, concentre-toi plutôt sur un moyens d'sortir d'ici au plus vite. » Répondit l'homme en tentant de bouger, mais le moindre mouvement était pratiquement impossible. Il fallait pourtant se libérer et tuer ce démon avant qu'il ne s'en prenne encore à d'autres, ils étaient là pour cette raison, pas pour y passer aussi.

..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, tous à Capcom à part le méchant monsieur barbu *Se marre*

Chapitre 4: Un défi d'amitié

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette position, l'amusement de Nero s'en était allé bien loin et il en était rendu à s'imaginer en train de se couper les poignets pour se libérer, Dante ne bougeait pas. L'homme lui avait dit d'attendre le retour du démon pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais rien qu'à l'idée d'être torturé, Nero n'était pas plus enchanté que cela. Pourquoi fallait-il que quand il accompagne Dante, les missions tournent au vinaigre aussi facilement ? Ça ne pouvait pas être juste simple pour une fois ? Et bien il semblait que non et il allait devoir s'y faire parce que s'ils s'en sortaient, les prochaines missions n'allaient pas être de tout repos c'était maintenant une certitude. Dante avait la gorge sèche parce qu'il s'en faisait un peu trop pour le gamin, en plus il avait dit à Kyrie qu'il veillerait sur lui, tu parles...

« On va tenter la ruse par les mots, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. » Annonça Dante tout bas. « Aucun démon n'écoutera ce qu'on a à dire, c'est stupide comme idée. » Répondit Nero. « Tu vois une autre alternative pour le moment, monsieur brillant ? » Lança Dante sur un ton haineux. « J'en ai marre d'attendre comme un chien en cage. » Soupira Nero qui pouvait à peine tourner la tête pour voir son partenaire dans la même position que lui. « Tu voulais de l'aventure, ben t'es servis. » Conclu Dante en fixant le plafond de béton, apparemment ils étaient au sous-sol de la maison.

L'homme entra de nouveau avec une autre victime, cette dernière avait un sac noir sur la tête et il la poussa un peu plus loin pour l'attacher au mur. Dante et Nero pouvait voir l'autre personne du coin de l'oeil et le sourire démoniaque sur le visage de leur bourreau avant qu'il ne retire le sac d'un coup sec pour dévoiler le visage bâillonné de la victime.

« Kyrie ! » Hurla Nero. « Non ! » Ajouta-t-il en tentant de se libérer de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et finissaient dans le tissus du bâillon et était effrayée. Dante murmura un 'merde' en voyant la jeune femme prise au piège elle aussi. « Nero calme-toi! » Finit-il par lui dire, cela ne servait à rien de se débattre de la sorte. L'homme resta près de Kyrie. « Je vous connais bien tout les deux, je vous observe depuis si longtemps... » Dit-il en se frottant les mains ensembles. « Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu tout les quatre. » Ajouta-t-il en se rendant près d'une armoire pour en sortir un couteau. « Un de vous deux devra se sacrifier pour sauver les deux autres. » Ajouta-t-il en passant le couteau au-dessus des yeux des deux hommes. « Et pour vous forcer à vous dévouer, je vais compter le temps sur le corps de cette charmante jeune demoiselle. » Dit-il plus bas en s'approchant de Kyrie.

« Ne lui touche pas espèce d'enculé ! » Hurla Nero en tirant sur ses bracelets de métal. Mais l'homme ne se gêna pas et coupa avec sa lame l'avant-bras de Kyrie, ce qui la fit hurler et pleurer sous le regard impuissant des deux hommes. « Putain mais tues-moi ! Laisse-la partir, tue-moi ! » S'époumona Nero. « Je vais laisser la jeune dame choisir qui je tuerai, c'est une idée qui me tente... » Ajouta-t-il. Il se tourna pour regarder Kyrie. « Alors, lequel des deux je devrais buter ? » Mais la jeune femme se contentait de pleurer, il lui coupa légèrement l'autre bras en lui disant que si elle gardait le silence trop longtemps, ce serait elle qui y passerait. Dante soupira. « Kyrie, choisis-moi. » Dit-il en regardant Nero. Il n'avait rien à perdre alors que les deux avaient tout ensemble. « Non! » Fit Nero, perdu. « J'ai voulu venir avec toi, c'est ma faute. C'est moi qu'il tuera point final. »

L'homme ôta le bâillon de la bouche de Kyrie et cette dernière prononça un nom. « Dante. » Nero ne voulait en perdre aucun des deux, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce choix injuste ? « Non ! Je refuse ! Pas Dante non ! Moi ! » Fit-il alors que l'homme s'approchait dangereusement de Dante avant de lui mettre la lame sur le ventre. Il enfonça la lame dans le ventre de Dante lentement, forçant ce dernier à plisser les yeux, mais toujours en regardant Nero. « Arrête ! Laisse-le ! » Cria Nero, désespéré, les larmes commencèrent à déborder de ses yeux. « Prend-moi ! Pas lui ! Pas lui... » Dante n'en n'était pas à sa première lame enfoncée en lui, mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire à haute voix pour voir l'homme changer ses plans. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et ne dit rien, écoutant malgré lui les cris de Nero et les pleurs de Kyrie. « Pourquoi tant d'agitation, jeune homme... Tu seras libre quand il sera mort. » Mais Dante avait déjà son plan, ne manquait plus que la volonté d'agir au bon moment... Et plus la lame s'enfonçait en lui, plus il le sentait prendre le dessus, ça n'allait plus être très long maintenant. Dante prenait de grandes inspirations pour le forcer à se montrer et quelques secondes de plus avec cette maudite lame dans le corps suffirent pour le laisser se transformer sous les yeux surprit de l'homme, tout autant que ceux de Nero.

Brisant ses bracelet tels des bouts de cartons, Dante se leva et prit l'homme par la gorge avant de l'écraser contre la table, rien de mieux qu'un démon pour en combattre un autre et vu la force de Dante comparé à celui-ci, il allait en faire de la pâté pour chat en moins de deux. Pas sadique dans l'âme, l'homme n'allait pas s'amuser à le torturer, il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui défoncer le crâne d'un coup de poing surhumain. Il se tourna vers Kyrie et la libéra avant de s'attarder à Nero et de reprendre sa forme humaine. « Désolé, les dames d'abord. » Sourit-il. Nero se leva et se précipita vers Kyrie pour examiner ses blessures, il s'en voulait tellement... Il aurait dû prévoir une chose pareille, laisser sa fiancée humaine toute seule sans protection avait été un acte de pur ignorance. « Qui était ce démon ? » Demanda Nero. Dante se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je veux rentrer... » Se plaignit la jeune femme. Nero se leva avec elle et vint pour l'aider, mais elle se recula. « Dante va me reconduire. Nero... Être avec toi est trop dangereux vois-tu... Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie pour t'aimer et vivre dans le stress pour le reste de mon existence... » Avoua-t-elle sous les larmes chaudes, ayant du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. « C'est terminé. » Conclut-elle avant de s'accrocher au bras musclé de Dante. « Mais... Ça n'arrivera plus ! Kyrie ne m'fais pas ça je t'en prie. » Dit-il en tendant la main vers elle, mais elle détourna le regard et leva les yeux vers ceux de Dante. « S'il te plait... Ramène-moi chez moi. » Dante soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il ne voulait pas être divisé entre les deux bien que Nero comptait plus pour lui que Kyrie, mais déplaire à une dame était un crime impardonnable. « Désolé gamin. Rentre avec la voiture, je vais prendre celle du démon pour la faire rentrer en sécurité. » Nero lança un dernier regard vers sa fiancée, ne pouvant croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. « Je ne changerai plus d'avis Nero, je t'aime, mais ça c'est trop pour moi. » Dit-elle avant de suivre Dante qui l'aida à avancer.

Il tomba à genoux quelques instants, laissant libre court à ses larmes. En allant avec Dante il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il allait tout perdre, il n'avait plus rien maintenant. Il se leva pour détruire entièrement le corps du démon, fou de rage avant de le brûler et de hurler très fort son désespoir.

..

Dante finit par arriver à l'agence et était bien heureux de voir sa voiture dans le stationnement. Cela voulait dire que Nero n'avait pas traîné en chemin et qu'il était bel et bien rentré. Par contre la scène qu'il découvrit en entrant ne lui plu pas vraiment. « Nero... » Fit-il en s'approchant de ce dernier, couché sur le sofa en boule avec son chagrin qu'il ne cachait même pas, un mouchoir à la main. Dante prit place sur le bord du sofa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. « J'aurais jamais dû venir... » Sanglota Nero. « Allons, si c'est arrivé, c'est que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. » Le rassura-t-il de son mieux.

« Pourquoi t'as rebroussé chemin ce jour-là ? Je serais mort, j'aurais pas à vivre tout ça... » Dante n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question, il retira sa main de sur le gamin, non seulement il ne voulait répondre, mais ne savait que répondre. Il avait arrêté d'y réfléchir parce que toutes ses pensées le menaient vers une seule conclusion et Dante refusait catégoriquement de l'accepter. « Je l'savais que t'allais encore te foutre dans la merde, c'est tout. » Dit-il en souriant, ce qui attira un sourire de Nero aussi, ce dernier le poussa amicalement, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. « En parlant de choses absurdes hein... » Lui remémora-t-il ses propres mots avant de s'asseoir. « Absurdes certainement, tu allais te sacrifier par amour pour elle. » Renchérit Dante. « Ah, et toi pour rien du tout ? J'avalerai pas ça le vieux. » Ajouta Nero tout bas en se passant une main dans la figure. « J'vais prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant pour monter chercher de quoi se laver dans la chambre.

Dante resta là à sourire comme un con illuminé en le regardant monter, au moins il n'était pas mort, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il savait que Nero allait s'en remettre, de sa séparation avec Kyrie, tout le monde y passait un jour ou l'autre, même si ce n'était pas facile et Dante comprenait la pauvre fille de vouloir une vie tranquille. C'était une des raisons qui poussait Dante à rester seul, ne pas faire face à la déception, car avoir le cœur brisé pouvait vous démolir une personne en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour s'en laver les mains.

Quand ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, Dante prit son tour en lui disant encore une fois de faire comme chez lui. Nero resta dans la cuisine, silencieux, à boire un verre en essayant de chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées, mais la seule personne capable de lui faire penser à autre chose était Dante pour l'instant et il attendait que ce dernier sorte de la douche pour entreprendre une conversation quelconque autour d'un verre.

« J'vais m'coucher, je suis mort. » Annonça Dante depuis les escaliers. Nero bu son verre cul sec et décida de monter faire la même chose, il fallait qu'il se repose au cas où ils devraient partir à n'importe quel moment. « Décoratif, ta guirlande de boxers. » Lâcha Nero en souriant tout en se glissant sous les couvertures que Dante lui avait mit sur son matelas improvisé au sol. « J'ai pas de machine à sécher. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de fermer la lumière et d'enjamber Nero pour se rendre à son lit. Un silence de plomb s'était installé alors que les deux hommes tentaient de trouver le sommeil. « Merci, c'était... Gentil de ta part de vouloir te sacrifier pour moi. » Fit Nero.

« Je le referais n'importe quand. »

et hop, je suis déjà sur le prochain mwahahaha !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Persos tous à Capcom.

Chapitre 5: Allusions et amusements

Dante avait fait transférer ses appels sur son cellulaire, histoire de ne pas descendre pour rien si c'était des appels peu importants qui pouvaient attendre au lendemain, tout les deux dormaient enfins comme des bébés. Nero n'avait pas eu de mal à s'endormir, bien qu'il eut beaucoup pensé à Kyrie avant de trouver le sommeil, il se demandait comment elle allait et surtout, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas donné une chance de lui prouver que tout cela n'allait plus jamais arriver.

« Devil May... Cry... Hmmmm Dante à l'appareil... » Fit la voix endormie de l'homme en répondant à un appel. Il resta un bon moment au bout du fil à essayer de comprendre ce que la personne était en train de lui raconter, se réveiller et devoir être concentré immédiatement n'était pas toujours évident. « Très bien, gardez les enfants à l'intérieur, on arrive. » Il prit le temps de s'étirer et de bâiller, pas du tout envie de se lever après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, mais il le fallait bien. Apparement un démon s'en était prit à des enfants dans une maison un peu retirée de la ville et essayait d'entrer dedans dorénavant. « Hey, gamin. » Fit Dante en lui poussant une épaule légèrement depuis son lit. « Allez debout, fainéant. » Ajouta-t-il en le secouant un peu plus fort. Étonnant comment il dormait dur ce gamin. Dante le regarda, se demandant s'il devait le réveiller de la manière dure, il ne savait pas comment Nero réagirait et avec un bras comme il avait, c'était peut-être pas le moment d'engager un combat surprise et de risquer de ne pas sauver les enfants qui comptaient sur eux. Il passa doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, puis descendit lentement jusqu'à son épaule avant de recommencer à le réveiller. « Faudrait sortir de ton sommeil la belle au bois dormant, c'est urgent... »

« Qui ? Quoi urgent ? » Fit Nero en ouvrant les yeux. « On part en mission. » L'avertit Dante en se levant pour attraper ses pantalons avant de lancer ceux du gamin sur ce dernier. « Grouille-toi. » Lui dit-il en enfilant son haut, bouclant les attaches et revêtant sa longue veste de cuir rouge. « J'te laisse deux minutes. » Nero se leva, pas trop certain de ce qui se passait et prit son pantalon pour le mettre ainsi que le reste de ses habits, l'air crevé il se rendit en bas pour rejoindre Dante qui portait déjà son épée et qui était en train de placer ses flingues sur lui. « Tu m'informes, le vieux ? » Demanda Nero en accrochant son épée à son dos avant de se faire craquer les jointures en fixant Dante. « Un seul démon, pas bien malin, mais il en veut à des enfants. On doit être là bas dans sept minutes à partir de maintenant. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. « On arrivera jamais là dans sep... »

« Monte. » Fit Dante en prenant place sur sa moto. « Ah, je vois. » Conclut le gamin en enjambant la moto pour se mettre derrière l'homme. « Cramponne-toi. » Dit-il en partant comme un fou. Nero n'eut pas le choix que de littéralement s'accrocher à l'homme en l'entourant de ses bras et en le serrant sinon c'était lui qui tombait. Ils furent sur place non longtemps après, à la chasse au démon autour de la maison.

« Dante ! » Fit Nero une fois face à face avec le démon. Ce dernier accourut immédiatement et se plaça derrière la créature. « Vas-y j'te l'laisse. » Annonça Dante en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'était un démon facile à neutraliser... Pas que Dante le sous-estimait, mais il savait que Nero en avait besoin, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tout enduré et qu'il était venu loger à l'agence. Dante assista à un beau combat, le jeune avait de la classe et du mouvement, une belle grâce et un style particulièrement séduisant, bien qu'un peu rude par moments.

..

« Et l'argent ? » Fit Nero en marchant à côté de Dante pour retourner à la moto. « Parfois il faut savoir vivre. Cette famille n'a pas un sous, regarde les enfants comme ils ont adoré te regarder faire, ça m'suffit amplement comme paie. » Répondit-il en montant sur son engin. « Impressionnant. » Ajouta Nero en se mettant derrière à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dante faisait dans le bénévolat, mais il comprenait pourquoi, les enfants les saluèrent à travers la fenêtre, tous avec de grands yeux émerveillés. « C'est parce que tu tiens à moi qu'tu m'serres aussi fort ? » Rigola Dante en sentant Nero s'accrocher à lui comme précédemment. « On rentre, on a pas besoin de dépasser les limites de vitesses. »

« Très drôle. » Soupira Nero en desserrant son étreinte. « C'est ton flingue que j'sens ? » Dit l'homme avant d'éclater de rire. « Oh c'est bon hein! » Fit Nero en déplaçant son arme, c'était bel et bien son flingue que Dante sentait dans le bas de son dos. « Allez, qu'on retourne dormir, j'suis crevé moi. » Commenta Nero alors que Dante s'engageait sur la route.

Il s'en souvenait, parce qu'il ne dormait plus tout à fait, quand Dante lui avait caressé le visage avant de le réveiller. Ça avait été intentionnel, sa main n'aurait pas prit autant son temps sinon. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, après tout ce n'était rien, vraiment rien. Même s'il y pensait plus que nécessaire dorénavant, un genre de malaise vis à vis ce geste qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais c'était rien, Dante était ainsi, il n'y avait pas matière à se poser des questions, ça n'allait pas ré-arriver de toute façon. Il remontèrent se coucher une fois arrivés en espérant profiter du reste de la nuit pour dormir... Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se montrer d'ailleurs, mais Dante était bien décidé à dormir quoi qu'il arrive.

..

Quand Nero ouvrit les yeux, il eut la chance que le lit cache les rayons du soleil qui seraient arrivés droit dans ses yeux. Il s'assit, Dante n'était pas dans son lit, d'ailleurs une odeur de café embaumait tout l'endroit, le moment idéal pour sortir de sous les couvertures. « T'es levé depuis longtemps ? » Fit le gamin en arrivant à la cuisine, la main dans les cheveux et les yeux tout petits. « À peine une demie heure. Café? » Dante lui tendit une tasse avec le sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'rend aussi de bonne humeur ? » Demanda Nero en s'emparant de la tasse pour boire le liquide chaud et réveiller ses papilles brusquement. « Rien. » Répondit Dante en sortant le pain grillé du grille-pain. Il lui tendit les deux tranches avant d'en remettre deux autres dans l'appareil. « Alors, ça t'plaît tout ça ? » Ajouta Dante en prenant place au comptoir à côté de Nero. « Plus que n'importe quoi au monde. » Et c'était vrai, combattre était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir accompli.

« Dis-moi... » Commença Nero en mordant dans son pain grillé. « T'as jamais voulu d'enfants ? » Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine à Dante qui se retourna pour le regarder. « Non, et c'est pas demain la veille. Le boulot que j'fais et que j'aime par-dessus tout m'en empêche, mais j'en suis pas triste du tout. Et toi ? » Le questionna-t-il avant de boire son café. « J'y ai pensé. Avec Kyrie. Mais comme tu dis, maintenant c'est impossible et c'est pas plus mal. »

« Tiens, mon couple favori qui prend le petit déjeuner en amoureux... » Fit une voix derrière eux. Dante et Nero se retournèrent en même temps les yeux pleins de questions, ce qui fit éclater Trish de rire. « Du calme les garçons, je blague. Vous savez, quand on essaie de faire rire les gens ? » Ajouta-t-elle en avançant pour s'emparer de la tasse de Dante afin de boire son café. « Trish, quelle belle surprise ce matin. » Ironisa Dante en la regardant vider sa tasse. « N'est-ce pas ? Sois rassuré, je ne reste pas pour assister au baiser, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Rigola-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Nero termina de manger et se leva pour aller resservir le café, prenant bien soin d'en servir une tasse à la Trish au drôle d'humour. « Merci charmant jeune homme. Bon, je vais faire court. »

« Fais donc, nous allions passer aux choses sérieuses avant que t'arrives... » Soupira Dante en roulant les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Nero. « Ma nièce est en ville, mais ce soir j'ai rendez-vous. J'ai besoin d'une nounou et je ne te donne pas le choix. Tu me dois encore de l'argent, après ça on sera quittes. » Annonça-t-elle. Marrant comme Dante et Nero venaient tout juste de parler d'enfants. « Quelle âge a ta peste ? » Demanda Dante. « Six ans et crois-moi elle est intelligente. C'est pas une peste tu verras. Elle s'appelle Sandy au fait. » Lui répondit-elle en se levant et terminant sa tasse de café. « Merci, tu me rends un bien grand service. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire des plus cruels avant de quitter sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

« Dante nounou... » Dit Nero en se marrant avant de recevoir une tape derrière le crâne. « T'es de corvée aussi, gamin. »


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi... Sinon ça se passerait autrement dans le jeu... Ils appartiennent tous à Capcom, c'est bien dommage, mais c'est ainsi!

Chapitre 6: Ta peau si douce

Dante et Nero avaient passé la journée à faire chacun leur affaire, l'homme avait une pile monumentale de lessive à accomplir et Nero avait poli ses armes avant de commencer à vider la poubelle près du bureau de Dante, pour ensuite finir par tout nettoyer parce que ça sentait vraiment le pourrit dans ce coin de l'agence. Pour le moment ils sirotaient une bière à la cuisine, attendant avec impatience, et cela était ironique, la jeune invitée forcée.

« Elle va dormir ici ? » S'informa Nero. « Si Trish sort, les chances que la gamine dorme ici viennent de passer à cent pour cent oui. » Lui répondit l'homme avant de terminer sa bière. « Et heum... »

« J'la coucherai dans mon lit. C'est pas une nuit de plus sur le sofa qui me tuera. » Fit Dante en ayant compris la question sans même l'entendre. Vrai, quand il rentrait un peu ivre, le sofa était toujours l'option ultime au lieu de monter les marches et de risquer de tomber et de finir endormi dedans comme un con. « Dante est généreux en plus, on aura tout vu. » Fit Nero sans même afficher le moindre sourire, une tape derrière le crâne fut assez et cette fois il répliquerait. « Va donc chercher de la bière au lieu de jouer au p'tit malin. » Rétorqua Dante en se levant pour aller chercher des couvertures en haut en prévision de sa nuit au salon. Quand il revint enfin, il resta en haut pour observer... Trish était en train d'expliquer à Nero quelque chose et la gamine tenait le gamin par la main. Une jolie petite rousse aux cheveux longs avec des boucles noires dans ces derniers, une robe mauve et des collants blancs avec des souliers cirés très propres. Trish s'en alla et Nero n'avait même pas l'air mal à l'aise, prenant la petite sur sa hanche pour l'amener à la cuisine en lui racontant il ne savait quoi.

« Salut. » Fit Dante en s'approchant de la jeune fille assise sur le comptoir. « Oncle Dante. » Sourit-elle sous le regard hilare de Nero. Dante comprit vite que Nero lui avait mit dans la tête de l'appeler oncle Dante, très drôle, très très drôle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, gamin ? » Demanda Dante en se servant une bière dans le frigo.

« Trish m'a dit qu'elle rentrait seulement de l'école et qu'elle devait manger. Je lui fais ce qu'elle a apporté. » Répondit-il en continuant ses petites affaires sous le regard étonné de Dante. L'homme étira une main pour attraper le nez de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rigoler tout de suite et le fit sourire lui. « Tante Trish avait quoi de si important à faire ? » Il ouvrit sa bière. « Elle me l'a pas dit. Parce qu'elle a dit que si tu le savais, ça gâcherait tout son plaisir. » Dit-elle fièrement. « Ah bon, elle a dit ça... Quelle farceuse hein ! » Il lança un regard louche envers Nero qui finissait de réchauffer ce qui ressemblait à des pâtes au fromage. Dante se dit qu'il en profiterait pour manger en même temps et mit une pizza à réchauffer au four, assez pour lui et Nero et quand tout cela fut prêt il mangèrent au comptoir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de table à manger dans l'agence.

« À quelle heure tu vas au lit normalement ? » Demanda Dante. « À l'heure que je veux ! » Dit-elle fermement. « Alors là tu peux toujours rêver. Vingt heures, pas plus tard. » Affirma Dante en terminant sa pizza. « Je prend mon bain avant de dormir ! » Et là Dante et Nero se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, un genre de combat silencieux à savoir lequel des deux allait être condamné à donner le bain à la petite fille. « N'y pense même pas. » Fit Dante en maintenant le regard fixe sur celui de Nero. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers la petite et sourit. « Oncle Dante va te donner ton bain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tante Trish a dit que oncle Dante était pas marrant, mais que son ami si. » Nero prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer alors que Dante, de l'autre côté du comptoir, mimait une arme à feu pointée sur le gamin et fit bang avec sa bouche en souriant vainqueur. « très bien. » Dit Nero en roulant les yeux vers le haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dante s'approcha de la salle de bain pour voir si tout allait bien, mais n'entra pas.

« Pourquoi t'as un bras tout bizarre ? » Demanda la jeune fille ensevelie sous une montagne de mousse pour le bain. « C'est un bras magique. » Dit-il avant de le faire briller sous le regard émerveillé de la jeune demoiselle. « J'en aurai un moi aussi ? »

« Ça va là-dedans, tonton Nero ? » Demanda Dante en laissant entendre le ton fort amusé de sa voix. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Fut son seul commentaire avant de souffler sur la mousse pour la faire voler un peu partout. Dante s'éloigna en les entendant rigoler tout les deux et ne regrettait pas du tout qu'elle l'ait choisit lui finalement. Nero semblait bien plus à l'aise que lui avec la petite fille. Ils redescendirent non longtemps après, Sandy dans les bras de Nero, en pyjamas. « Que c'est charmant. » Fit Dante en rigolant faiblement. Ils regardèrent la télé et la petite s'endormit entre eux deux, la tête sur la cuisse de Nero et les petits pieds sur les jambes de Dante.

« J'crois qu'on devrais la monter. » Fit Nero. « On ? » Regard perplexe de Dante. « Okay, je la monte, tu viens défaire le lit. » Reprit-il en soupirant. Dante trouva cette solution meilleure et le suivit une fois qu'il eut manoeuvré de prendre la petite sans la réveiller. Il laissant passer l'homme qui défit les couvertures afin qu'ils couchent la gamine et l'homme l'abria bien comme il fallait. « C'est bon, elle va pas mourir de froid. » Fit Nero en chuchotant pour que Dante lâche l'affaire. Limite elle ressemblait à un saucisson bien emballé. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi! » Murmura Dante en desserrant un peu tout son bordel. « Je sais juste que t'en fait trop ! » Fit Nero tout bas. « T'en sais rien t'as jamais eu d'enfant ! » Voulut chuchoter Dante mais se vit parler plus fort au lieu, réveillant la jeune fille. « Ah bravo... »

« Bravo ? T'as qu'à me laisser faire et y'en aura pas d'problème ! » Lâcha Dante en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? » Le regard de tueur que Dante lança à Nero suffit à ce dernier pour rigoler tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de franchir la porte. « Non je veux qu'il reste aussi... » Nero se vit marcher de reculons pour réapparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, pas plus enchanté qu'il ne le fallait, cette fois ce fut Dante qui retint un fou rire puissant.

« J'connais que des histoires qui font peur moi. » Se défendit Dante. « Nero va la commencer alors. » Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Ce dernier ne pouvait répondre que ses histoires à lui aussi faisait peur, il était un peu prit au dépourvu à vrai dire. Mais il vint s'asseoir tout juste à côté de Dante, derrière lui. Il détestait cela, de quoi il allait avoir l'air si son histoire était pourrie ? La jeune fille remonta les draps jusqu'à son cou et les regarda tout les deux. Nero n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il commence quelque chose et vite.

« Alors... C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui vivait dans un château avec son prince... » Dante ne pu pas se retenir de rire avant de lui couper la parole. « Cette princesse-là s'ennuyait terriblement et il parrait que son prince ne s'occupait pas d'elle. » Nero ne vit pas du tout l'allusion arriver gros comme la terre et continua sur la lancée de l'autre homme. « Un jour, alors qu'elle était triste, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de découvrir ce qui se passait ailleurs dans le monde... » Dante de continuer. « Elle rencontra un homme qui fut gentil avec elle et lui montra tout plein de belles choses, il la sorti dans plusieurs endroits différents et ils eurent bien du plaisir... » Dante s'était retourné pour regarder Nero alors qu'ils racontaient cette histoire sans queue ni tête. « La pauvre princesse ne voulait plus retourner dans son château parce qu'elle s'amusait bien plus avec son nouvel ami... » Dante fronça les sourcils, est-ce que Nero avait compris son allusion ou pas ? Il continua juste pour voir jusqu'où ça irait, sans même regarder la jeune fille qui de toute façon s'était endormi depuis plusieurs minutes. « Plus ils passaient du temps ensembles, plus la princesse était certaine de ne jamais retourner d'où elle venait et son nouvel ami, de toute façon, n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça parce qu'il l'aimait bien... » Nero fronça les sourcils à son tour, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Le regard fixé de Dante sur lui finit par avoir raison et Nero afficha un rictus bizarre. « La nuit, l'homme caressait le visage de la princesse en la croyant endormie, mais elle ne dormait pas... » L'homme leva un sourcil, mais n'afficha aucune autre réaction. « C'est probablement parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir la peau douce, y'a pas d'quoi en faire un plat... »

« Mais elle n'en faisait pas d'plat, elle a jamais pensé en mal ! » Dante étira sa main et toucha la joue de Nero avec le dos de cette dernière. « Lui non plus. » Sa main fut balayée d'une claque de la part de Nero qui se leva pour sortir de la chambre, direction cuisine. L'homme ne savait pas s'il devait le suivre, la situation venait de prendre un tournant pour le moins étrange et tout ça le dépassait. Il descendit, il ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher, ça aurait été ridicule.

« Et si tout ça se faisait doucement ? » Demanda Dante en s'approchant, sans toutefois mettre les pieds près du comptoir. « Doucement ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'vais pas bien. J'viens de me faire jeter par ma fiancée, j'suis mélangé c'est tout. » Dit Nero en buvant une bière, assis sur un tabouret du comptoir dos à Dante. « Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire à la con, merci d'te foutre de ma gueule en plus de tout, connard. » Ajouta-t-il en posant sa bière brusquement sur le comptoir. « Hey, j'me fous pas de ta gueule. » Dit-il en approchant, il allait poser ses mains sur les épaules de Nero mais s'arrêta juste au bon moment, quand Nero se retourna pour lui faire face. « J'veux pas partir, j'ai enfin c'que j'ai toujours voulu ici, et j'ai du mal à l'avouer mais ouais, c'est grâce à toi. Alors s'il te plait essaie de comprendre et laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de tout ça si tu veux bien. Autrement j'aurai pas le choix de partir. »

« Très bien. » Soupira Dante sans montrer son incompréhension pourtant évidente. Il passa tout droit pour aller au frigo se chercher une bière et referma ce dernier en ouvrant sa bouteille. « Et si on oubliait tout ça et qu'on se regardait un bon film ? » Essaya-t-il pour changer l'atmosphère. « Ça me va. »

La collection de films de Dante n'était pas des plus énormes, et pas non plus des plus récentes, disons que ce n'était pas non plus une activité qu'il se permettait souvent. Il avait ce vieux lecteur cassette et quelques vieux films, tous des classiques attention, il avait au moins un peu de goût en matière de cinéma. L'homme avait même sortit un sac de chips et un peu plus de bières, histoire de ne pas avoir à se lever pour rien si ce n'était que d'aller aux toilettes au besoin et tout les deux s'étaient installés sur le sofa, Nero toujours dans son petit monde mental, mais cela avait eut pour résultat de lui changer un peu les idées. Le film tirait à sa fin et Dante commençait vraiment à penser entreprendre le sofa pour dormir, le téléphone n'avait pas sonné de la soirée et c'était tant mieux car Dante serait en mission seul cette fois. « Tu veux aller dormir ? » Mais Nero n'avait pas répondu, quand Dante regarda pour obtenir une réponse il se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était endormi, le cou presque cassé sur le côté.

« Oh que non. J'te porte pas jusqu'à la chambre toi. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en lui redressant le cou. Il se leva et déplia les couvertures avant de faire glisser Nero en position allongée. Il le recouvrit et resta un petit moment à le regarder. Ce fut plus fort que lui, de passer doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme à plusieurs reprises avant de terminer sur sa joue avec le dos de sa main. « Enfoiré, va t'coucher... » Marmonna Nero à moitié endormi, il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Dante sourit.

-Deux chapitres le même jour, j'ai chaud !-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous à Capcom.

Chapitre 7 : Oser

Pas qu'il aurait dormi un peu plus, mais il aurait bien dormi un peu plus. Nero ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une jeune fille semblait fouiller partout dans le sofa en ne se préoccupant pas de lui une seule seconde. Quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, la télécommande, elle poussa les jambes du jeune homme pour se faire une place sur le sofa. Ce dernier soupira et s'étira avant de s'assoir et de regarder derrière lui. Il se leva pour aller rejoindre Dante en train de faire des... Des pains dorés dans la poêle. « T'es matinal... » Fit Nero en regardant l'heure, neuf heures et demie. « J'ai comme qui dirait pas eu l'choix, on m'a attaqué à grands coups d'oreiller avant de me sauter dessus et de gueuler, madame avait faim. » Et Dante était en train de faire du pain doré pour tout un régiment, mais ça tombait bien parce que Nero était affamé. Il alla se prendre un café à la cafetière avant de prendre place sur un tabouret.

Dante espérait qu'il avait oublié pour la nuit d'avant. Il ne su pas ce qui lui avait prit, sa main était aimantée à ce visage depuis un moment. Il lui servit à manger et alla porter une assiette à la gamine devant la télé. « Elle t'as pas épargné non plus. » Fit-il en s'assoyant à côté du jeune homme. Nero ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de boire son café et d'entamer son petit déjeuner. Il s'en souvenait, d'hier, mais n'avait pas trop la tête à lui en parler, malgré qu'il pensait qu'après l'histoire d'hier Dante aurait compris le point, il semblait que non. Étrange cet homme parfois. Dante lui dit que la jeune fille devait partir dans peu de temps et qu'ensuite ils pourraient se faire un plan en lui étalant une mission sur le comptoir devant les yeux. Il avait prit un message parce que quelqu'un avait téléphoné cette nuit, mais heureusement ce n'était pas de toute urgence. « Je vais appeler Kyrie pour voir comment elle se remet, si tout va bien. » Dit Nero en terminant son assiette.

« Ouais, ça va ? Tu t'en sors bien ? » Fit Nero au téléphone, assis sur la chaise de Dante. « Tu me manques tu sais... » Fit-il avec une petite voix. « Oui j'comprends, j'voulais juste de tes nouvelles... » Ajouta-t-il, une larme à l'oeil. « Très bien, prends soin de toi okay ? Bye. » Nero chercha des yeux un mouchoir sur le bureau. Une main passa devant son visage et lui en tendit un avant de se poser sur son épaule. « Tu sais gamin, ça passera, t'en fais pas. » Dit Dante en lui caressant l'épaule doucement. « C'est pas facile. » Répondit le jeune homme. Dante laissa son épaule et marcha vers la cuisine. « Si t'as besoin de parler, j'suis là. » Nero lui fit un bref sourire avant s'essuyer ses yeux avec le mouchoir.

Trish vint chercher Sandy peu de temps après, Nero était monté prendre une douche après le diner pour se rafraîchir les idées et Dante s'était installé devant la télé au cas où il aurait un appel pour une mission. Rien, le silence total, pas un seul appel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Les démons avaient prit congé ou quoi ? L'homme se leva pour aller se chercher une bière, mais il vit une ombre en haut des escaliers, Nero se tenait là contre le mur. Il décida de monter voir ce qui se passait.

« Gamin... » Soupira Dante en arrivant derrière lui, Nero faisait face au mur pour aucune raison visible. « J'y peux rien. » Répondit Nero en se retournant pour s'adosser au mur. « C'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi, comme t'as dit... Ça va passer. » Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête pour regarder le sol. Dante étira sa main pour lui toucher la joue, il fut attrapé par le poignet par Nero qui l'arrêta et releva la tête pour le fixer. « Je t'ai dit de pas t'en faire. » Répéta le jeune homme. « Ben moi non plus j'y peux rien tu vois... » Dit Dante en continuant de le fixer. Les larmes de Nero avaient cessé de couler, mais étaient bien visibles sur ses joues. Dante n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il avait toujours connu le jeune homme dur, fort et surtout plein de vie. En ce moment il était faible, triste et paraissait las de tout. Il força sa main à aller essuyer les larmes sous les yeux du jeune homme en silence, la main de Nero lui tenant toujours le poignet et ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de l'homme. Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour que Dante se rapproche, vraiment pas beaucoup.

Le jeune homme continua de fixer Dante qui le regardait intensément, ils étaient presque figés, leur regards ne se lâchant pas, ne bougeant pas d'un millitmètre et le pouce droit de Dante toujours sous l'oeil gauche de Nero. « Gâche pas c'regard avec des larmes... » Dit Dante tout bas en continuant de le regarder. Nero se sentit intimidé un peu, cela se vit très légèrement sur le haut de ses joues, mais il ne broncha pas non plus et laissa un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres. « C'est bien plus charmant un sourire. » Ajouta l'homme en se penchant en avant vers lui, penchant également la tête vers la gauche. Il s'avançait doucement sans vraiment hésiter, laissant descendre sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et son autre main alla rejoindre la hanche droite de Nero, il devenait dangereusement près. « Ça m'fera pas l'oublier... » Chuchota Nero vraiment tout bas juste avant de sentir Dante le toucher avec ses lèvres. L'homme ne répondit pas, préférant plutôt finir ce qu'il avait entamé et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Nero doucement avant d'entrouvrir les siennes juste pour les refermer lentement par-dessus celles du jeune homme. Dante ouvrit un peu les yeux pour voir que Nero avait fermé les siens complètement, il sentit les mains du gamin se poser sur le bas de son dos, Dante laissa glisser sa langue timidement sur les lèvres de Nero avant de refermer les siennes très lentement. Il se recula en ouvrant les yeux tranquillement, admirant le jeune homme ouvrir les siens sans malice aucune.

Ils se fixèrent quelques longues secondes avant que Dante ne lui fasse un sourire, puis se retourne pour descendre les escaliers sans dire un mot. Nero avait, malgré tout, le cœur qui battait sous l'instant inattendu. Il regarda Dante disparaître à la cuisine et secoua la tête en se rendant dans la chambre pour se dévêtir et se glisser sous les couvertures. Il n'était pas tard, mais après tout cela il valait mieux qu'il se couche, histoire de réfléchir deux fois plus cette fois.

Dante était au comptoir de la cuisine, les deux mains à plat sur le meuble et la tête penchée vers le bas, les yeux fermés. Il pensait. Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire que de se jeter sur le gamin comme ça, même en prenant son temps, mais depuis un petit moment il réalisait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour ce dernier, bien malgré lui. L'avoir embrassé n'avait que confirmé ses doutes, il aurait tellement voulu que Nero réponde à ce baiser, il aurait voulu l'embrasser entièrement, rien que d'y repenser lui donnait chaud, mais il savait que ce n'était que passager. Nero l'avait laissé faire parce qu'il avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même, en plus d'avoir le cœur brisé, c'était de l'attention gratuite que le gamin n'allait certainement pas refuser, pour le moment. Le moment que Dante redoutait le plus était celui où un de ces jours il viendrait se rapprocher de Nero et que ce dernier en aurait eut assez et qu'il le refuserait.

« Devil May Cry... » Répondit Dante au téléphone. Nero avait entendu la sonnerie et s'était levé, il observait Dante accoudé à la rambarde en haut, espérant partir en mission pour oublier tout ça. Dante finit par raccrocher et leva la tête vers le gamin. « Mission ! » Dit-il presque joyeux en ouvrant son armoire. Le jeune homme descendit rapidement en s'informant de ce qu'était la mission. « Une vieille école abandonnée à l'ouest de la ville, y parait qu'il en sort de partout et on a pas beaucoup de temps. » Dante finit de s'habiller et tendit l'épée de Nero à ce dernier. « Prêt ? » Le gamin fit un signe positif de la tête avant de le suivre dehors pour enfourcher la moto de l'homme qui démarra comme un fou avant de filer à toute allure dans les rues.

..

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, un groupe d'hommes s'affairaient à retenir les portes principales fermées. Dante s'avança et sortit ses flingues avec une attitude plutôt arrogante, suivit de Nero et son flingue avec à peu près la même allure. « Ouvrez ces foutues portes, c'est l'heure du massacre. » Lâcha l'homme en se plantant devant les portes. Les hommes lâchèrent tout et au moment ou les portes s'ouvrirent, un peu moins d'une dizaine de démons apparurent. « Amuse-toi bien, gamin ! » Dit Dante en courant droit dans l'école, rigolant et laissant Nero faire face aux démons de l'entrée. Il ne se fit pas prier pour commencer, sautant dans les airs avec style pour tirer deux balles dans le premier démon qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Dante s'enfonçait dans les corridors à la recherche de l'endroit précis d'où ils venaient tous afin de décharger une pluie de balles sur eux et tenter de tous se les faire avant que Nero n'ait eut le temps de le rejoindre. Il tourna un corridor et une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. « Tu ne croyais toujours pas faire tout le boulot seul ? » Annonça Nero, un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres sous le regard étonné de Dante. « Sois pas si fier, t'as tout appris d'moi, gamin. »

« Ouais, bien sure... » Soupira ce dernier en suivant Dante dans un escalier qui conduisait sous le niveau du sol. « Attention ! » Fit Dante en poussant Nero contre le mur, s'écrasant par le fait même contre lui. « Okay, ça va être la fête on dirait... » Une lame venait presque de s'enfoncer dans le gamin, heureusement que Dante l'avait vue de loin. L'homme se recula pour libérer Nero, ce dernier affichant un léger inconfort face à la position qu'ils avaient tenus un petit instant, mais fut vite attiré vers le bruit qui venait de la pièce adjacente. « On entre, on tue, on va chercher l'argent et on s'en va. »

« Très bon plan ! » Fit Nero en faisant tournoyer son barillet avant de tenir son arme pointée en l'air. « À trois... Un... Hey enfoiré ! » Nero rigola en se mettant devant la porte ouverte et entrant dans la pièce avant la fin du compte. « À ton âge c'est normal de compter jusqu'à trois. » Sourit le jeune homme en se roulant sur le sol, sous un paquet de démons en folie qui se ruaient vers eux. Dante sortit son épée et se mit à les massacrer avec une envie de se venger pour le commentaire frustrant du gamin. « À mon âge on a l'mérite d'être efficace ! » Relança-t-il en flinguant un démon derrière Nero qui allait l'avoir. Le jeune homme roula les yeux au ciel avant de continuer la tuerie.

Cela prit une heure, tout au plus, pour nettoyer la place des démons, le dernier agonisait sur le sol et Nero le flingua sans réfléchir. « C'est toi qui paie la bière ce soir on dirait. » Conclut Nero, il en avait tué plus que Dante. « J'te les ai laissé. » Souffla Dante en poussant Nero pour qu'il avance vers les escaliers. On leur versa une bonne somme que Dante sépara en deux sous les protestations de Nero, lui expliquant que le nombre de démons tués n'influait pas sur la part monétaire obtenue.

..

Ils rentrèrent et prirent leur douche l'un après l'autre avant de se retrouver au salon sur le sofa, pizza chaude sur la table basse et bières à la main, évidement Dante avait tout payé, tout pour lui faire plaisir, à ce stade. Aux infos on parlait d'eux, les voyant entrer dans l'école, puis ressortir une heure plus tard avec leur visages vainqueurs, mais classes. Dante aimait bien se voir parfois à la télé, ça arrivait peu souvent. Nero lui, espérait seulement que Kyrie ait regardé les infos et qu'elle l'appelle pour lui dire combien il lui manquait, mais il savait qu'il rêvait.

« Toujours en train d'penser à elle hein ? » Demanda Dante en voyant la mine de Nero. Il fit signe que oui en clignant des yeux, l'attention de Dante sur ce fait lui donnait envie d'avoir de la peine, mais il se força à ne pas laisser une seule larme franchir les rebords de ses yeux. L'homme lui tendit une pointe de pizza en souriant. « Allez mange, y paraît que ça chasse les pensées noires. » Nero la prit et mordit dedans, c'était bon et pour une fois chaud, cela le fit sourire instantanément. « Ah tu vois quand tu veux ! » Le gamin sourit un peu plus, secouant la tête en levant les yeux au plafond, mais Dante l'avait fait rigoler et ça faisait du bien. « T'es tellement plus beau quand tu sourit. »

-Oui bon fallait pas s'attendre à un chapitre super constructif. Pourquoi ? J'avais pas trop d'inspiration ! On s'revoit au prochain.-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Moments embarrassants

Dormir, dormir, c'était la seule chose qui changeait vraiment les idées de Nero, parce que justement, il ne pensait pas. Contrairement à quand il était éveillé, il devait constamment repoussé les pensées lui-même, mais finissait toujours par céder et s'attrister malgré tout. Oui, dormir était définitivement son échappatoire favoris pour ces jours difficiles. Ça... Et aussi Dante et ses agissements envers lui. Nero aimait bien Dante depuis qu'ils s'étaient joint pour combattre, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'homme tenterait de se rapprocher comme ça, de cette manière-là. En plus l'homme n'avait presque pas l'air de s'en faire, il n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser, comme s'il avait su que Nero n'allait rien faire contre ça, mais l'homme profitait de sa faiblesse un peu par la même occasion. Ce n'était rien, ça allait lui passer à lui aussi, pensait Nero.

Il fut sortit du sommeil par une main qui caressait ses cheveux, quand il réalisant en ouvrant un oeil qu'en fait il était toujours au salon. Il prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Il avait la tête sur la cuisse de Dante, la télé jouait un film quelconque avec le volume plus bas que plus tôt. Sa propre main était posée sur le genoux de l'homme, il remarqua qu'il était couché sur le côté, presque en position foetale. C'était pas bon du tout comme situation et il se redressa aussi vite que l'éclair, les yeux grands ouverts en lançant un regard de surprise à Dante. « Fais pas cette tête, t'avais l'air bien là. » Dit l'homme le plus sérieusement du monde. Il osa même reprendre le bras de Nero pour le tirer à lui dans le but que le jeune homme reprenne sa position, mais Nero se recula un peu plus. « J'ai pas besoin qu'on me console. » Dit-il en soupirant de lassitude, mais en fait il était tellement nerveux qu'il dû cacher ses mains sous ses cuisses parce qu'elles tremblaient.

« J'te consolais pas. » Fit Dante en tournant son regard vers la télé, attrapant la télécommande pour changer de chaîne accessoirement. « Tu dormais, j'avais envie d'le faire c'est tout. » Ajouta-t-il en attrapant sa bière chaude sur la table basse sans lui redonner le moindre regard. Nero réalisa qu'en fait Dante n'était pas du tout comme il le croyait, lui qui s'était fait à l'idée que l'homme était un joueur incessant, qu'il draguait pour coucher, qu'il n'était pas doux et encore moins attentionné comme il venait de le démontrer. Mais peu importait, Nero n'était pas apte à analyser l'homme pour le moment. Il remarqua sa veste posée sur le dossier du sofa, Dante avait prit la peine de la lui enlever en plus, il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé et étrangement satisfait à la fois. Le pire dans tout ça était que Dante n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire plus qu'il ne le fallait avec cette drôle de situation, comme si pour l'homme c'était tout à fait normal d'agir ainsi avec lui. Des questions absurdes brûlèrent la langue du gamin, mais il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention un peu trop agréable de Dante.

Il observait Dante qui regardait la télé, mais il était clair que l'homme avait la tête ailleurs, ça se voyait. Ses pupilles ne réagissaient pas à ce qui se passait au petit écran, jusqu'à ce que l'homme plisse les yeux et finisse par le regarder du coin de l'oeil. « Quoi ? » C'est alors que Nero réalisa qu'il était en train de fixer Dante de la plus évidente des manières, il tourna la tête rapidement. « J'étais ailleurs, rien. » Dante aurait préféré une autre réponse qui ne vint jamais, il soupira avant de se lever et de regarder Nero, toujours la télécommande en main. « J'laisse allumé ? » Nero fit signe que non, il se leva lui aussi et attrapa sa veste avant de marcher jusqu'à l'escalier pour se rendre à la chambre. Dante le suivit après avoir prit le temps de vider sa bouteille qu'il laissa vide sur la table basse. Le jeune homme avait eut à peine le temps de se changer et de se mettre sous les couvertures que Dante fit son entrée à son tour.

« Si tu veux tu peux dormir dans mon lit. » Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse, comme si en fait il l'invitait à dormir dans son lit oui, mais avec lui. « Ça doit être assez raide à la longue, c'vieux matelas. » Ajouta-t-il en s'assurant que son téléphone portable était tout près sur sa table de chevet. « Non ça va... » Dit Nero en fronçant les sourcils. « Comme tu veux, te gênes surtout pas. » Répondit Dante en remontant ses couvertures sous son bras, couché sur le côté opposé à Nero. Nero se dit alors, pourquoi pas ? Et bien parce que c'était pas du tout son genre ! Partager le lit de Dante, quelle idée débile...

Son rêve, pour une fois, avait tout à voir avec Kyrie. Il était retourné à Fortuna avec l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison et elle avait accepté. Mais vous savez comment sont les rêves, ils sont souvent insensés et désordonnés. Un peu plus tard dans ce même rêve Nero serrait Kyrie contre lui en pleurant et en la suppliant de ne pas le quitter, qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Elle répétait sans cesse 'Nero... Nero...' Sans jamais lui accorder son souhaite le plus cher.

« Nero... Nero... » Tenta d'articuler Dante alors que le gamin s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces dans un sommeil agité. « Nero... Nero... » Fit-il encore avant de sentir le jeune homme desserrer sa prise et ouvrir les yeux peu à peu. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Nero, encore en train de se réveiller, il n'avait pas réalisé sa position encore. « Et bien fallait que j'te réveille, le téléphone a sonné, on part en mission. » Annonça Dante en restant dans les bras de Nero. Ce dernier cligna des yeux à mesure qu'il voyait dans les bras de qui il était et finit par se reculer brusquement. « Comment t'es arrivé là toi ? » Fit-il, tout mélangé. « J'me suis juste penché pour te secouer, tu m'as littéralement sauté au cou en t'assoyant. » Expliqua Dante, dorénavant à genoux à côté du matelas sur le sol. « Oh. » Fut la seule réaction de Nero alors qu'il ne savait plus où regarder. « Encore elle ? » Nero se gratta la nuque, embarassé en faisant signe que oui. « Fait chier, quel rêve de merde... » Soupira le jeune homme en attrapant la main que Dante lui avait tendu pour l'aider à se mettre debout. « J'vois ça. » Sourit Dante en lui essuyant le dessous d'un oeil quand il fut debout en face de lui. « Allez habille-toi, ça va te faire penser à autre chose. » Fit l'homme en fouillant ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un jeans rouge propre.

Nero secoua la tête pour chasser de nouvelles pensées de son esprit et s'habilla sans dire un mot. En fait, maintenant il pouvait confirmer pourquoi Dante avait rebroussé chemin ce fameux jour, c'était pas parce qu'il pensait que le gamin allait se foutre dans la merde, mais bien pour le voir. Lent, mais pas con le Nero. Donc Dante avait quelque chose pour lui, et c'était presque trop évident pour essayer de trouver une autre raison que ce que c'était vraiment. Il rejoignit Dante en bas et tout deux partirent en mission sur la moto de l'homme.

Inutile de penser que Dante était en fait différent de ce qu'il montrait d'habitude, il n'était différent qu'en présence de Nero et, avec le temps, s'ouvrait à lui peu à peu. Ça ressemblait donc à cela un Dante qui désirait quelqu'un ? Il avait tellement baissé son niveau de blagues pourries, atténuer ses sessions intenses d'arrogance et ternit sa brillance rien que pour lui... L'homme était en fait en train de tout faire pour se faire remarquer, aussi débile que cela pouvait sonner pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait en dehors de Nero. Il se sentit désolé pour Dante, il n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ça, Nero n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'accorder d'importance aux sentiments de l'homme envers lui, enfin pas trop... Pas beaucoup... À peine... Juste un peu.

Ils étaient rentrés à peine une demie heure plus tard, la mission s'était avérée une fausse alerte. Ce n'étaient pas des démons qui foutaient tout un bordel dans la court arrière d'un immeuble, mais des ratons-laveurs qui se battaient entre eux pour mettre la patte sur les déchets comestibles. Nero vint pour descendre de la moto, mais Dante le retint par un bras et se retourna. L'air était frisquet et ça n'avait rien de confortable de rester dehors, pourquoi ne pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour lui parler ? De toute façon le jeune homme s'en foutait de s'être levé pour rien, ça avait eu quelque chose de bénéfique car ça l'avait sortit de son mauvais rêve, inutile que Dante soit désolé. Les fausses alertes, ça faisait partie du boulot et il fallait faire avec. « C'est bon, c'est pas grav... »

Nero fut coupé quand Dante l'embrassa. Le silence de la nuit empirait la situation parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre pour se concentrer que Dante en train d'être immobile contre sa bouche. Il n'allait pas lui accorder le bonheur de répondre à son baiser, baiser qu'il rompit brusquement en tournant la tête de côté avant de descendre de la moto pour marcher vers la porte sans se retourner, bien trop mal à l'aise de ce qui venait de se produire. Dante le rejoignit pour déverrouiller la porte et Nero continua son chemin silencieux vers la chambre sans jamais adresser un seul regard à l'homme. En fait il avait les joues tellement brûlantes qu'il savait qu'il avait rougit sans aucun doute et ne voulait surtout pas le montrer.

En reprenant place sur son matelas, Nero se dit qu'il allait falloir faire quelque chose à propos de tout ça, ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi et Dante se bâtissait un faux espoir à son égard pendant ce temps-là. L'homme entra dans la chambre et ne dit pas un mot avant de se recoucher, laissant entendre un long soupir lorsqu'il fut bien installé pour s'endormir de nouveau. Dante espérait une réaction positive, à l'instant, le lendemain, dans une semaine, un jour ! Pourquoi Nero au fait ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour expliquer cela, comme pour toutes les fois où les gens tombaient amoureux. Quand on aimait pour l'argent, c'était de l'avarice, mais Dante ne voulait pas de son argent. Quand on aimait pour le physique, on était superficiel, mais l'homme, bien qu'il le trouvait attirant, ne l'aimait pas pour cela. Quand on aimait pour les biens, on était matériel... Mais Nero n'avait rien à part ses vêtements avec lui. Par contre, quand on aimait sans jamais en trouver la raison précise, alors oui, on aimait vraiment et Dante ne pouvait qualifier le pourquoi. Ce foutu gamin faisait battre son cœur, cet enfoiré le charmait avec un simple sourire. Il se trouvait plutôt con d'avoir craqué aussi facilement, surtout pour un autre homme mais encore là, c'était comme si ce n'était pas important, le genre. C'était Nero avant tout et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que Dante s'imaginait, c'était que Nero réponde à son baiser. Il avait bien pensé un peu plus loin que cela, mais les images étaient si floues, quand Nero accepterait de l'embrasser, alors seulement à cet instant Dante arriverait à s'imaginer autre chose avec plus de facilité, mais pour le moment son seul et unique but était de l'apprivoiser, peu importait le temps qu'il investirait. Un baiser ici et là, pas trop souvent, jusqu'à ce que Nero ne puisse plus penser à autre chose, ça avait l'air d'un bon plan.

En tout cas son plan, il l'ignorait, mais ça commençait déjà à fonctionner du côté de Nero qui se repassait cette scène absurde encore et encore en essayant de comprendre pourquoi les choses se passaient comme ça et pas autrement. Il avait dit à Dante qu'il partirait si tout ça continuait, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. Cette vie lui convenait parfaitement et de toute façon, où serait-il allé vu que Kyrie lui avait bel et bien confirmé que c'était terminé entre eux lors de son dernier appel ? Ou alors laisser Dante entrer dans son monde peu à peu ? Nero secoua la tête à cette pensée idiote. Franchement...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Mauvaise approche

Dante était allé chercher de quoi boire dehors et était rentré, il rangeait tranquillement tout ça dans le frigo quand il entendit du bruit venant d'en haut, comme si on déplaçait des meubles. Une fois en haut, il pu voir Nero dans la pièce qui servait de débarras, en train de tout ranger. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« J'me fais une chambre, ça se voit non ? » Dit-il en pointant le matelas que Dante lui avait prêté, accoté sur le mur en position verticale. En fait Nero commençait à être un peu trop troublé par ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dante, encore ce matin il avait ouvert les yeux et l'homme dormait sur le bord du matelas, sa main pendante en bas de son lit tenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Nero avait tout fait pour retirer sa main sans le réveiller et ça avait fonctionné. Il ne voulait pas savoir si Dante l'avait fait exprès ou inconsciemment, ce qui importait était que tout cela cesse, et vite. « T'aime pas mieux qu'on la vide cette pièce, au lieu de tout mettre dans un coin ? Tu te sentiras jamais chez toi comme ça voyons. » Suggéra Dante en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte. « Dans combien d'années tu vas t'bouger ? Autant que j'le fasse maintenant. » Dit le jeune homme sans même se retourner pour lui parler, déplaçant un coffre assez lourd vers le coin de la pièce. « Tu veux un coup d'main, maintenant que t'y es ? » Demanda Dante sans jamais recevoir de réponse. Il n'était pas plus enchanté que cela de le voir déménager de chambre, fini les instants à le regarder dormir silencieusement...

..

« Dante ! Où sont toutes les serviettes ? » Hurla un Nero énervé et trempé en haut des escaliers alors que le concerné était presque mort de rire, assis à son bureau en train de lire un magasine quelconque. « Dante ! » Appela à nouveau Nero. Le gamin venait de sortir de la douche et n'avait pas trouvé de serviettes dans le meuble près du bain ni celle qu'il avait utilisé la veille, à croire que Dante avait décidé de faire la lessive précisément à ce moment pour le faire chier. Quand l'homme tourna la tête pour regarder en haut, il ne vit que la tête de Nero dépasser, un air fâché étampé sur le visage. Il soupira avant de se lever en prenant son temps et monta les escaliers pour passer devant la salle de bain et aller dans sa chambre en prendre une propre sur son tas de vêtements frais lavés. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. « Pas la peine de t'énerver, gamin, tiens. » Dit-il en attendant de le voir apparaître et lui arracher la serviette des mains. Dante eut le temps, pour ne pas dire le plaisir, d'apercevoir une partie des hanches de Nero avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'étendre sur son lit. Ça lui avait donné envie de le toucher cette fois et pas seulement sur la joue, mais il s'était retenu de pousser la porte de la salle de bain et de le faire se fracasser contre un mur pour pouvoir poser ses mains partout sur lui. Il se contenta de glisser une main dans son pantalon sans vraiment avoir l'intention de se faire plaisir, mais à force de passer sa main de bas en haut, il en fut excité.

« Dante, tu veux bien me donner un coup de ma... Oh... » Fit Nero en ouvrant la porte subitement. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours là où il devait dormir avant d'avoir finit l'autre pièce, mais ça... Trouver Dante allongé sur le dos, une main dans le pantalon ouvert et la tête penchée en arrière avec les yeux fermés, c'était pas prévu du tout. Nero referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte en serrant les dents, il sentait trop bien le commentaire idiot arriver. « Bien sure, donne-moi deux minutes. » Répondit Dante. « Non je... Je vais m'arranger tout seul. » Dit le gamin à travers la porte. « C'est bon, tu peux entrer. » Insista Dante.

Nero ouvrit donc la porte, c'était certain que Dante avait tout arrêté. Il voulait simplement de l'aide pour transférer la base de lit qui se trouvait dans la penderie de l'homme, dans l'autre pièce. La porte se referma presque violemment derrière le jeune homme qui se vit écrasé contre le mur par un corps un peu plus massif que le sien. « Dante ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Ôte tes sales pattes de sur moi ! » Hurla presque Nero en tentant de le repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Dante n'avait pas l'intention de se faire refuser, en plus il n'allait pas non plus lui faire ce qu'il croyait. « Calme-toi deux secondes ! » Fit l'homme en le maintenant contre le mur. « J'te ferai rien... » Le rassura-t-il en desserrant sa prise un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda le concerné sur un ton plus que sérieux sans bouger d'un millimètre. « Juste t'embrasser. » Ajouta l'autre sur le même ton. « Bordel mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec ça hein ? Tu viens de te découvrir ou quoi ? C'est pas très juste de profiter d'la situation en passant et non, j'ai pas du tout envie de t'embrasser vieux con ! Alors arrête de m'faire chier avec ça, compris ? » Nero espérait avoir été clair cette fois, Dante agissait de façon bizarre envers lui et c'était difficile à gérer. Pourquoi depuis quelques temps il en avait après lui et uniquement lui ? Quand il sentit une main entre ses jambes le caresser il en devint presque blanc avant de réagir. « Dante ! Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Mais la main restait là et continuait doucement à le toucher, éveillant bien malgré lui l'excitation dont il se serait bien passé, surtout à un moment pareil. « Arrête tout d'suite ou tu vas le regr... Ahh! » Fut-il coupé lorsque la main entra directement dans son boxer pour lui toucher encore plus évidemment.

L'homme embrassa son cou et descendit son autre main dans son propre pantalon pour se donner le même traitement qu'il affligeait au jeune homme. « J'te ferai rien de mal. » Ajouta l'homme en accentuant ses caresses non désirées. Nero était mal à l'aise, mais l'envie prit le dessus pour ces quelques minutes qui suivirent. « Dépêche-toi, que j'aille me suicider après... » Commenta Nero tout bas en se laissant faire soudainement. Il haïssait Dante encore plus pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, il allait avoir honte après tout ça, il détestait que l'homme le touche comme ça et allait le lui faire savoir par la suite. Les vas et vient augmentèrent en rapidité et Nero ferma les yeux très fort, se sentant à la limite de se laisser aller quand il vit Dante se caresser lui-même avec son autre main. Les baisers que l'homme lui donnait dans le cou le faisait grimacer, il fallait dire que la sensation qui montait en lui l'empêchait de s'en aller, il n'allait pas s'ôter de là avant d'avoir eu satisfaction, mais ça n'allait pas assez vite pour lui. « Finis-en ! » Eut-il du mal à dire en se bougeant contre la main de l'homme à la recherche de l'ultime moment. Dante restait silencieux et s'approcha de Nero quand il se sentit à la veille de gémir, ça devenait trop dur à retenir. Il baissa un peu le sous-vêtement que Nero portait pour libérer son sexe et s'avancer jusqu'à en coller le sien dessus pour se laisser aller en quelques gémissements étouffés. « Dante ! Vieux... Ahh... Vieux pervers ! » Et il se laissa aller lui aussi en serrant les dents et en retenant son souffle pour ne pas gémir. Un seul petit halètement plus tard, il sentait ses jambes molles et tremblantes et n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le regard de Dante.

Mais il les ouvrit, ses yeux. Dante le fixait sans émotion aucune, appuyé contre le mur d'une main près de la tête du jeune homme, l'autre main le long de son corps, enduite de leur deux semences. Nero fronça les sourcils en voyant ça et poussa Dante avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot. « C'est pas vrai... J'viens pas de faire ça... Non je rêve ! » Murmura Nero pour lui-même en entrant à nouveau sous la douche, totalement confus. Jamais il n'allait ressortir de cette salle de bain, jamais ! Dante lui, soupira avant de descendre ses laver les mains à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voyait les choses, maudit gamin aussi de l'avoir surprit dans un moment pareil ! Il l'avait trouvé tellement beau pendant qu'il se laissait aller dans sa main, son expression perdue et satisfaite à la fois. Ça allait probablement être encore plus difficile d'approcher Nero après ce qu'il venait de se passer...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un aveux risqué

Le pauvre Nero n'était pas sortit de la salle de bain avant que Dante ne dorme, trop frustré de s'être laisser faire aussi pathétiquement. Oui, il avait bel et bien honte de tout cela, il se demandait comment l'homme faisait pour vivre normalement après ça d'ailleurs. Profiter de lui à un moment pareil, Dante était vraiment un gros enfoiré, pensait Nero. Il avait beau tenter de penser à autre chose, la seule image qui hantait son esprit était la main de Dante sur lui, les sons qu'il avait fait contre lui, le moment embarrassant avant qu'il ne se laisse aller en retenant tout sons susceptible de franchir ses lèvres. Il lui en voulait vraiment, avoir osé faire ça et lui avait aimé ça malgré tout. Bon il avait aimé juste vers la fin, il se disait que c'était sans doute normal de toute façon puisque Dante l'avait touché jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. N'empêchait que, il lui en restait un goût amer au fond de la gorge et c'était comme s'il n'était plus à l'aise du tout... Peut-être devait-il simplement partir de là, peu importait où il irait après tout. Il était allé se coucher dans la chambre quand-même, sur le sol parce que son matelas était dorénavant dans l'autre pièce, mais il n'y avait pas encore assez de place pour le mettre par terre. Il était entré sur la pointe des pieds tellement il ne voulait pas avertir Dante de sa présence. L'homme dormait comme si tout allait normalement, à moitié hors de ses couvertures en serrant son oreiller d'un bras comme s'il dormait avec quelqu'un. L'enfoiré affichait presque un sourire durant son sommeil, mais ça c'était Nero qui l'imaginait, il en aurait fallu peu pour qu'il le frappe juste pour le faire chier, le sortir de son sommeil si apaisant comme l'homme l'avait sortit de sa routine si confortable. Maintenant il ne pensait qu'à ça...

..

« Café ? » Fit Dante en se retournant vers un Nero endormi qui se dirigeait machinalement vers la cafetière. « Hmmm. » Grogna l'interpelé en prenant place sur un tabouret, finalement. « Ouuuh, toi t'as mal dormi... » Constata Dante. « Non sans blagues... » Articula le gamin d'une voix matinale. Comment faisait-il pour faire comme si de rien n'était ? Nero était encore trop endormi pour commencer à s'en faire, préférant attraper les toasts tendues vers lui des mains de l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de réflexions. « On va au port dans moins d'une heure. » Annonça l'homme. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'un bateau qui avait accosté s'était remplis de démons rapidement et que l'équipage ne pouvait rien y faire. Cool, au moins ça allait lui changer les idées... Comme s'il n'était pas assez confus depuis que Kyrie l'avait jeté. « Prend des forces, gamin. » Fit Dante en arrivant derrière lui pour l'entourer de ses bras en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête. Nero le repoussa comme il pu et ce dernier ricana avant de disparaître en haut pour se changer. Encore ! Le seul souhait du jeune homme était que Dante le lâche un peu, c'était quoi son problème merde ? Pas question de monter tant que l'autre était en haut, pas envie de risquer de se faire prendre par surprise une autre fois, oh que non !

..

« C'est encore toi qui paie la bière, le vieux. » Fit Nero en jetant son épée sur le sofa avant d'ôter sa veste pour l'envoyer au même endroit. « On dirait que tu prends plaisir à m'battre en nombre ! » Rétorqua Dante en se rendant au frigo. Il se demandait si Nero pensait à lui maintenant, en avait-il fait assez, ou pas assez ? Apparemment il manquait un peu de travail pour réussir à apprivoiser le gamin. Une chose était certaine, le jeune homme avait l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui touche, fallait juste le forcer un peu pour qu'il passe par-dessus ses petits principes de fierté. « Alors elle vient cette bière, vieil homme ? » Dante fut sortit de ses pensées et retourna au sofa en y prenant place, tendant une canette au petit voyou en souriant en coin. « T'approches pas trop, je t'avertis. » Fit Nero en se poussant d'une place quand Dante avait posé son derrière un peu trop près de lui. « Quoi ? T'as peur d'aimer ça ? » Dit-il en rigolant avant d'attraper un magasine sur la table basse. « Imbécile va. » Soupira le jeune.

« J'me demande juste pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire. » Ajouta Dante en regardant son magasine. Nero recracha sa bière en s'étouffant presque. « Eh merde... » Fit-il en s'essuyant le haut du torse. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça, franchement ? Il pouvait aller au diable ce vieux con, Nero n'avait pas l'intention de parler de ça de toute façon ! « Y'a du boulot pour ce soir ? » Le jeune homme reçut une réponse négative. Super, encore prit ici avec cet obsédé toute la soirée... « Ça nous laisse tout le temps pour apprendre à se connaître. » Affirma Dante sans lever les yeux de son magasine. « Comment ça ? »

« T'as l'air tendu, gamin. Faut apprendre à relaxer. J'vais te masser. » Dit Dante en posant sa lecture accessoire devant lui. Nero se poussa à l'autre bout du sofa, un regard horrifié au visage. « Pas question ! Pas question qu'tu m'touches encore ! » Fit-il d'une voix menaçante. « Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Je ne rougis pas ! » Contra Nero en sentant très bien ses joues en feu, il devait être encore plus rouge que la veste de Dante. Il n'aurait jamais dû détourner le regard, jamais... Dante s'était approché en douce et lui saisit les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever. « C'est qu'un massage, pas besoin de paniquer. » Dit-il calmement en se glissant derrière Nero. Fuck ! Il avait essayé de se lever, mais Dante l'avait retenu fermement... Pas qu'être assis entre les cuisses de Dante le gênait, mais ça le gênait ! « J'vais prendre une douche, ça c'est relaxant. Pas tes mains douteuses, enfoiré. » Dit-il en tentant de se lever à nouveau, sans succès. « Plus tu résistes, plus j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras. » Répondit Dante en commençant à lui embrasser la nuque, laissant descendre une main entre les jambes de ce dernier. « Arrête, ça suffit bordel ! »

« C'est pas c'que ton corps est en train de m'dire... » Et la main de Dante fut balayée fortement, Nero se leva de force pour s'éloigner de lui, tendu comme jamais, surtout entre ses cuisses. « Va t'faire foutre! » Ajouta le jeune homme en marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier. Dante ne pu que rire en voyant l'attitude rebelle de Nero, c'était mignon... Il avait les joues tellement rouges, charmant.

Il s'était encore enfermé dans la salle de bain, serrant les dents de frustration. Il voulait se frapper pour avoir une érection aussi facilement ! Il se dévêtit et se glissa sous la douche avec l'intention d'apaiser sa tension. Ça n'avait pas été long avant de souiller le carrelage de céramique devant lui, malgré les images de Dante qui lui revenaient toujours dans l'esprit, son orgasme fut apprécié tout de même. Mieux valait craquer sous la douche qu'entre les mains de cet imbécile. D'ailleurs il voulait quoi exactement ? Coucher avec lui et le laisser pourrir par la suite ? Juste de l'attention ? Nero n'en avait aucune idée et tout ça s'ajoutait à sa confusion. Après s'être fait plaisir sous la douche, il était prêt à résister à toutes les tentatives de Dante, il sortit donc confiant, mais tout de même totalement habillé, juste au cas où.

..

Dante croyait simplement que Nero faisait exprès pour avoir l'air mal à l'aise et qu'en fait il aimait bien ce qui se passait depuis un moment. Il était loin de savoir qu'en fait, le gamin ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Ça lui plaisait plus que de raison par contre, de tenter de l'avoir par tout les moyens. Pas vraiment un jeu, plus un défi qu'autre chose, mais Dante le voulait, il voulait Nero pour lui tout seul et n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire jusqu'à obtention. Les manières d'y arriver n'étaient pas exactement les bonnes, mais ça l'amusait bien et puis il ne faisait pas grand mal comme ça. Pendant que le gamin prenait une douche, Dante avait terminé la chambre de celui-ci pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait mit toutes les affaires gênantes dans la pièce du fond, ainsi Nero avait tout le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa nouvelle chambre. « Si tu couches dans mon lit cette nuit, je te promet de te laisser tranquille à l'avenir. » Fit Dante en lui montrant la chambre toute vide.

« Mais ça va pas ? Je refuse, t'es vraiment débile. » Répondit Nero. Exactement la réponse que Dante voulait entendre, comme ça il pouvait continuer. Nero quant à lui n'avait pas réfléchit plus d'une seconde avant de parler et regrettait presque sa réponse, mais il savait trop bien ce qui allait se passer pendant cette nuit et il en frissonna d'horreur. « Donc tu n'as aucune objection à ce que je fasse ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Dante en l'entourant de ses bras depuis derrière afin de lui embrasser la nuque. « Mais dégage ! » Nero le poussa et avança de quelques pas pour s'en éloigner. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Lâche-moi merde ! » S'objecta Nero, fâché et agacé.

« Ça se voit non ? » Dit Dante en s'approchant à nouveau du gamin jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'adosse au mur. L'homme l'emprisonna en posant ses paumes sur le mur de part et d'autre de lui. « J'te veux toi. » Nero soupira, visiblement embêté par ses propos, il avait envie de le frapper et de s'en aller loin de lui. « Imbécile, pour quoi faire hein ? Satisfaire tes envies de gros obsédé ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Non. T'as pas compris. Ou c'est moi qui m'suit mal exprimé. » Ajouta l'homme en se penchant. Il s'approcha de Nero pour l'embrasser et étrangement ne trouva pas de résistance. Même si le gamin ne répondait pas au baiser demandé, Dante laissa sa langue venir toucher ses lèvres avant de coller son corps au sien. Il l'embrassa à sens unique en caressant sa joue et son cou presque une minute de temps avant de se reculer pour voir Nero ouvrir les yeux doucement, des centaines de questions dans le regard. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu crois. » Nero fronça les sourcils, insistant pour une explication plus claire. « Gamin, j'suis dingue de toi. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Plus près, mais pas assez

_'J'suis dingue de toi... J'suis dingue de toi...' _Ces mots lui résonnèrent dans le crâne comme un violent coup de gong près de l'oreille. Est-ce que Dante voulait dire dingue dans le sens de fou ? Évidemment, il n'y avait trente-six significations et même si Nero aurait bien voulu qu'il y en ait, il devait composer avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le regard de Dante ne laissait voir aucune blague idiote, ils étaient plutôt en attente d'une réaction avant de se remettre à bouger, son regard l'hypnotisait presque, à force de le fixer comme ça. L'envie de lui demander s'il savait ce que ça impliquait lui brûla les lèvres, mais pour que l'homme en personne prenne le temps de lui dire cela très sérieusement, il savait dans quelle situation il était. Ça venait légèrement de changer, cette fois il n'était pas question de le traiter d'enfoiré, Nero savait trop bien ce que ça faisait de se faire refuser quand on aimait... Le seul problème cette fois, il était évident...

« Heum... Dante... » Commença-t-il, ne sachant quelle expression adopter pour une réponse aussi délicate. « C'est pas que je t'apprécie pas hein mais... » Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement, l'envie de lui frapper le visage était revenue, histoire de lui ôter cette expression d'espoir, ce regard bien trop viril pour oser même penser lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite attention. « Je... C'est... Comment dire bordel... » Nero cherchait désespérément ses mots.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'dises la même chose, gamin. » Soupira Dante en restant planté devant lui, une main appuyée sur le mur, mais son intention n'était pas de lui bloquer le chemin. « Ah, okay. » Fit le jeune homme stupidement. « Je m'y suis mal prit, mais j'savais pas comment, en plus j'ai pas demandé ça. En tout cas, laisse tomber, oublie ça. » Dit Dante en se redressant et en se retournant, mais Nero le retint par un bras. « Dante. » L'interpelé tourna la tête sur le côté pour fixer le mur, sachant très bien que jamais Nero n'allait lui accorder le temps nécessaire pour en arriver à un résultat quelconque. « Pourquoi moi et pas une de ces filles que tu fréquentes ? » Finit-il par demander.

Dante se retourna complètement pour le regarder. « Si j'le savais, je ne me serais pas ridiculisé comme ça tu crois bien. » Répondit-il, comme un malaise dans la voix. Nero n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire comme ces dites filles, trop faciles à draguer et à ramener à la maison. Avoir eu le choix, Dante n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais eut un faible pour ce gamin, mais parfois on n'y pouvait rien et c'était un de ces moments. « J't'embêterai plus avec ça. Comme je te l'ai si bien dit quand Kyrie t'a laissé... Ça va passer, hein? » Sourit-il, mais Nero pu dénoter une certaine déception dans ce sourire. Dante se retourna et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'assoir à son bureau et ouvrir un magasine pour ne pas penser à tout cela. Le jeune homme resta contre le mur en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et la lèvre supérieur légèrement remontée.

..

« Lève ton cul, gamin, grouille ça presse! » Hurla presque Dante en frappant à la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. « Bordel j'venais de m'endormir ! » Maugréa-t-il. « Ça tu vois je m'en fous, faut t'coucher plus tôt. Allez on part dans dix minutes ! » Insista Dante. Appel d'urgence et la dame ne plaisantait pas, il y avait un énorme démon qui rôdait près d'une maison de retraite. Le monstre avait déjà massacré tout les chevaux au pré et commençait à s'approcher un peu trop près. D'après la description, il devait au moins faire la taille d'un immeuble de quatre étages, c'était pas un petit démon éclaireur, mais un chef, un démon d'importance. Il fallait à tout prix le neutraliser. « Même pas l'temps d'un café je suppose... » Grogna Nero en se montrant enfin, habillé et armé. « T'es marrant toi. Allez on y va. » Fit Dante en ouvrant les portes pour se diriger à sa moto.

Se cramponner à l'homme durant le trajet n'avait fait que lui ramené les paroles de ce dernier en tête, il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas les entendre, elles revenaient sans cesse. Nero se disait que Dante devait être bien heureux quand ils étaient à moto, seul moment où Nero acceptait un contacte avec lui. Oh il s'en passait des choses dans sa tête à c'gamin, il s'imaginait probablement tout ça d'ailleurs parce que quand il s'agissait de démons, Dante ne pensait jamais à autre chose. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait parce que Dante de son côté, avait la poitrine sur le bord d'exploser parce que le gamin le tenait très fort. Il s'était empêché de se retourner pour l'embrasser encore une fois sans l'avertir, il lui aurait bien fait l'amour sur cette moto s'il en avait eut l'occasion, oh la la toutes les images qu'il se faisait le pauvre, allant jusqu'à un Nero nu, en sueur assit à califourchon sur lui en train de gémir sous ses traitements, les yeux à demi fermés avec une expression d'extase au visage. L'homme secoua la tête légèrement, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça !

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué, ils pouvaient apercevoir le démon au loin qui semblait tourner en rond en attendant le moment propice pour attaquer la maison de retraite. « C'est pas un petit. » Fit Dante en commençant à marcher de façon relaxe vers la bête. « Un peu d'action ne nous fera pas d'mal, remarque. » Laissa entendre Nero en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Qui ose piétiner mon territoire ? » Fit une voix profonde provenant du monstre. « Hé, on s'est dit que tu t'ennuyais peut-être, on est venu jouer un peu! » Répondit Dante en écartant les bras pour souligner l'évidence qui expliquait leur présence. « Jouer ? Pauvres fous ! Je vais vous montrer que rien de tout cela n'est un jeu ! » Dit-il en élançant sa longue queue parsemée de cornes pointues en leur direction. Il leur suffit de sauter pour éviter le long membre menaçant, Nero ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner de façon haineuse. « C'est ça ton petit jeu, la corde à sauter ? » Dit-il en sortant son épée devant la bête. « Vous êtes si petits, vous allez mourir en moins de deux. » Les avertit le démon. « Oh Nero, il essaie de nous faire peur. » Se marra Dante avant d'avancer subitement pour escalader la patte arrière du démon.

« Vous osez me toucher ! » Se fâcha la chose avant de tenter d'attraper Dante avec sa gueule, mais l'homme était bien trop rapide. Nero avait entreprit d'avancer pour lui enfoncer sa Red Queen dans une patte avant, faisant hurler la bête de rage. « Ce n'est pas avec vos brindilles de métal que vous allez me faire le moindre mal, imbéciles ! »

Dante lança un regard vers Nero et tout deux se mirent d'accord en un clin d'œil pour lui faire payer son insulte. Et c'était parti, un massacre en règles durant lequel la bête se sentit bien seule d'un coup.

..

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé. » Fit Dante en éteignant le moteur de la moto une fois dans l'entrée. « T'étais pas mal non plus. » Répondit Nero. Dante hésita, toujours sur l'engin avec un Nero qui n'avait pas bougé non plus, mais il valait mieux ne rien tenter cette fois. L'homme attrapa la main de Nero pour se libérer de lui afin de descendre de la moto, la poussa délicatement et attendit qu'il s'ôte. « Bon, on est quitte pour la bière hein. J'vais m'laver. » Dit Nero en descendant enfin pour marcher jusqu'aux portes. « Tu voulais pas plutôt dormir ? » Lança Dante en le rejoignant.

..

« Bordel... Ahh... » Se plaignit Nero en prenant place sur un tabouret de la cuisine. « Dis donc, gamin... On est courbaturé ? » Rigola Dante en lui servant un café. « Merde, c'est comme si j'avais pas fait d'exercices depuis des années. » décrivit-il en se massant la base du cou. Dante se déplaça derrière lui et posa ses main sur ses épaules. « Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. » L'avertit-il avant de commencer à le masser durement. « Dante ! Tu empires la situation ! »

« Mais non, laisse-toi faire tu verras. » Après quelques pressions ça et là sur ses épaules et la base de son cou, Nero sentit ses muscles se relaxer. Il ferma les yeux, ça l'aidait vraiment à se sentir mieux. Un coup la tête penchée en avant, un coup la tête penchée en arrière, il en vint à laisser un long soupir sortir qui finit en gémissement de bien être. « Tu vois que ça aide. » Dit Dante en continuant son traitement bénéfique. « Oui. Tu devrais te recycler en masseuse. » Rigola le gamin avant de pencher la tête sur la gauche en arrière quand Dante s'occupa de l'épaule qui faisait le plus mal. Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres, le coup de massue auquel Dante ne pu vraiment résister avant de se sentir tendu à son tour, mais pas tout à fait au même endroit que Nero. L'envie de lui embrasser le cou était forte, mais l'homme se dit qu'il valait mieux résister et continuer son massage, au moins les gémissements qu'il en retirait étaient plaisants. L'homme vint s'occuper de ses omoplates par la suite, puis passa ses mains à nouveau sur les épaules pour arriver un peu plus devant, massant les muscles juste au-dessus de ses pectoraux. Nero se laissa reculer jusqu'à en être adossé contre le torse de Dante et gémit de nouveau, c'était tellement bien fait qu'il aurait pu s'endormir là sans stresser. Le gamin devant lui présentait des signes d'excitation, ce n'était pas dur à remarquer, surtout quand Dante laissa glisser son regard entre les cuisses de ce dernier, la bosse qui s'y trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec un faux pli. Il descendit un peu pour lui masser les pectoraux, arrachant un autre gémissement à Nero, ce dernier avait toujours les yeux clos et reposait contre Dante. Si ce dernier reculait, Nero finissait sur le plancher en moins de deux. Il avait vraiment envie de lui soulever son t-shirt pour le masser directement sur sa peau pâle, il s'en mordait l'intérieur des joues, comment résister à tout ça ?

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Dante sans toutefois s'arrêter, le gamin s'était totalement abandonné à lui grâce à ce massage. « Mmmm c'est bon... » Si Dante avait pu serrer les dents encore plus fort pour résister, il l'aurait fait, la voix que le gamin avait adoptée pour lui répondre était comme une invitation bien trop tentante, sexy, sensuelle, presque trop grave pour être réelle. L'homme massa un peu ses côtes puis vint sur ses abdos, remontant aux pectoraux et redescendant aux abdos à quelques reprises. Quand Nero arqua un peu le dos contre lui en gémissant s'en fut trop, l'homme devait s'arrêter ou il allait encore le rendre mal à l'aise. « Oh, Dante... » Se plaignit-il presque faussement quand l'homme descendit sur son ventre. Les bras du gamin remontèrent pour entourer le cou de Dante derrière lui et le forcer à continuer, mais cette fois il ne résista pas et se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou en continuant son massage. Nero pencha la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de l'homme en soupirant fortement, il avait presque du mal à rester en place sur son tabouret. Le jeune homme arqua à nouveau le dos en écartant légèrement les cuisses et face à cette scène Dante descendit une main entre ces dernières, arrachant un gémissement plus fort à l'autre. La main démoniaque ainsi que la normale se cramponnèrent aux cheveux de l'homme à mesure qu'il massait son entre jambe en lui dévorant le cou de baisers quasi enflammés.

« Dante... Dante... » Appela Nero en un soupir. « Oui, vaut mieux tout arrêter. » Dit-il, mais quand il tenta de se redresser, les mains du jeune homme lui arrachèrent presque les cheveux pour le retenir. « Si tu veux pas mourir maintenant... Continue. »

Il glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Nero pour attraper délicatement son érection déjà à son maximum et le caressa sans plus attendre. Ce que Dante souhaitait par-dessus tout était que Nero daigne l'embrasser, même si ce qu'il était en train de faire avec lui le rendait complètement dingue, un baiser aurait amplement suffit à remplacer tout cela. Il s'acharnait dans son cou tout en appliquant des vas et vient un peu plus prononcés entre les cuisses de Nero qui haletait de plus en plus près de son oreille. L'homme remonta pour lui embrasser la mâchoire et s'approcher de sa bouche, mais jamais le baiser tant attendu ne vint, il eut droit par contre à de beaux gémissements un peu moins retenus que la dernière fois. « Laisse-toi aller. » Chuchota Dante contre son oreille en accentuant ses caresses et en resserrant sa main un peu plus. Nero n'en pu plus, ces mots avaient résonné en lui et lui avaient donné des frissons incontrôlables partout, ses pieds appuyés contre les barres de métal du tabouret poussaient contre celles-ci afin de bouger le bassin dans la main de l'homme, le moment propice pour se laisser aller vint quand Dante lui força un baiser contre ses lèvres, baiser auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir un peu plus la bouche pour gémir alors qu'il laissait tout aller en serrant d'avantage les cheveux de Dante entre ses doigts, se raidissant considérablement alors que les pulsions de son bas ventre étaient puissantes. Dante embrassa son cou continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Nero se relaxer à nouveau, ses cheveux étant libérés de cette étreinte douloureuse peu à peu, son corps devint mou contre le sien alors qu'il tentait de cacher qu'il reprenait son souffle, les joues en feu comme précédemment.

Dante ne dit point mot en se reculant incroyablement lentement, libérant le sexe du gamin de sa main, puis finit par en être complètement séparé. Nero remonta son sous-vêtement en douce avant de tourner la tête de côté pour voir Dante du coin de l'oeil. Ça avait été tellement bon qu'il en était gêné à présent. Son cœur battait de nervosité, il fallait qu'il se lève.

« Vas-y j'regarde pas. » Lança Dante en se retournant dos au gamin. Nero se leva, le bruit du tabouret qui frottait sur le sol en avertit Dante et quelques secondes plus tard c'était celui des escaliers qui craquelaient sous le poids de Nero, puis la porte de la salle de bain qui se ferma. Dante fixa sa main un long moment avant de se rendre à l'évier pour la laver, la tête pleine de questions absurdes. Nero une fois de plus sous la douche, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour se soulager, mais pour s'enfuir du moment embarrassant, il avait tellement aimé ça qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait mal. Après tout c'était ce que voulait Dante, non ? Pourquoi le toucher de la sorte s'il en était tellement dingue ? Nero sourit bêtement une fois sous l'eau brûlante, c'était évident que c'était plus facile une fois qu'il avait envie de se faire toucher que de tenter de le séduire sans succès.

En sortant de la salle de bain il croisa Dante qui sortait de sa chambre, de suite il fixa le sol le temps qu'il passe pour aller se laver à son tour, il avait eut le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Le genre de sourire que Dante n'affichait jamais, c'était pas plein de fierté ou de moquerie, c'était un vrai sourire accompagné d'un regard qui ne pouvait être décrit autrement qu'un regard amoureux. Nero sourit en coin encore une fois bêtement, ridiculement gêné et à la fois flatté, puis alla s'habiller en vue de sortir prendre l'air en attendant une prochaine mission.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Se laisser tenter

Journée plutôt tranquille, pas de mission en vue pour Dante qui tuait le temps à regarder la télé sans vraiment écouter ce qui se disait, il ne pensait qu'à Nero, il pensait que le gamin était sortit parce qu'il avait honte ou parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Mais Dante n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire ça avant qu'il n'en démontre l'envie lui-même. Après tout ces gémissements, encore plus quand Nero avait passé ses bras autour de son cou de cette façon, l'homme n'avait pas pu résister à ça. Pour lui ça avait été une invitation clair, très clair. Alors si ça n'en avait pas été une, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Nero était en train de revenir vers l'agence, il avait passé toute la journée dehors. Il avait dans sa main un paquet de douze canettes de bière et avait l'intention de le partager avec Dante, sans aborder le sujet concernant les évènements de ce matin-là, évidemment. Est-ce que tout cela allait devenir une routine étrange ? Du genre qu'il se passerait des choses entre eux et qu'ensuite ils feraient comme si rien n'était arrivé ? De toute façon en parler ne faisait pas partie des plans de Nero et moins ça arrivait, mieux c'était pour sa santé mentale. Il tourna le coin de la rue et pu apercevoir la bâtisse, les images du matin lui revinrent en tête immédiatement, il s'en trouva même excité malgré lui. C'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour rentrer, valait mieux s'assoir quelque part et attendre que cela passe, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Après non loin de trente minutes à admirer les trottoirs il en eu marre, il fallait bien qu'il rentre de toute façon, il commençait à faire frais dehors et la faim semblait vouloir occuper son esprit plus que de raison.

« T'as faim, gamin ? » Fit Dante en le voyant entrer, l'homme était à la cuisine en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur. « Laisse-moi deviner, pizza ? » Fit-il d'un air blasé. « Ben quoi ? … Okay, si t'as envie d'autre chose, on va commander autre chose. » Répondit Dante en arrêtant de farfouiller dans le frigo. « C'est pas les restos qui manquent dans l'coin. » Commenta Nero en attrapant l'annuaire téléphonique avant de s'assoir sur le sofa et de s'ouvrir une bière. Dante arriva non loin et Nero lui lança une canette. « Chinois, japonais, mexicain... Y'a le choix. » Dit-il en feuilletant avec attention. Dante prit place juste à côté de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil aux pages, il posa aussi sa main sur la cuisse de Nero avec l'intention de la caresser. « J'suis pas doué pour manger avec des baguettes. » Lâcha-t-il avant de voir sa main balayée soudainement et Nero le regarder avec des yeux menaçant. « Pas obligé de te fâcher, si tu veux du chinois, va pour ça... » Fit-il en réponse avec un clin d'œil et un sourire plus qu'espiègle. Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa frustration sans toutefois blesser Dante. «Chinois ce sera. » Finit-il par dire simplement en mémorisant le numéro avant de refermer l'annuaire.

..

« J'vais me chercher une fourchette, j'en ai marre de m'battre avec le riz ! » Fit Dante en se levant, déterminé, avant d'être arrêté par la main de Nero sur son poignet. « J'vais te l'montrer, si tu fais pas l'con avec moi. » L'offre était bien trop tentante pour refuser, Dante reprit place à côté de Nero. « Met-les entre tes doigts comme ça. » Lui dit-il en lui montrant comment lui les tenait. « Jusque là ça va. C'est l'après qui me les casse et j'ai faim ! »

Nero fut patient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru lui-même et passa de longues minutes à lui expliquer la technique pour finir par lui mettre les baguettes exactement comme il voulait, dans ses mains et les guider. L'ayant averti de ne pas faire le con avec lui, Nero s'était assuré qu'il ne se passerait rien et était très à l'aise dans son monologue sur comment manger avec des baguettes que Dante écoutait avec attention, pour une fois. Le moment crucial où Dante s'élança dans l'assiette de riz fut hilarant, mais le gamin fit tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas éclater de rire. Voir Dante se pencher la bouche ouverte en fixant les quelques grains de riz qu'il avait réussit à faire tenir sur ses baguettes n'avait pas de prix. Au final il ne pu retenir un rire, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, mais Dante l'avait bien entendu. « Bon... Fourchette. »

« Mais non attend ! Désolé j'voulais pas rire mais... » Il lui replaça les baguettes dans la main et lui fit prendre du riz. « Si tu les tiens comme ça, pas de risque que ça tombe partout. » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au riz partout sur le sol. Il se poussa d'une place pour être plus près de Dante en lui tenant la main pour conduire le riz vers la bouche de l'homme. Malheureusement, dans la tête de Dante, tout ça avait prit des proportions différentes et ses yeux fixaient ceux de Nero dorénavant, le gamin s'arrêta tout près du but quand il vit la façon dont l'homme le dévorait des yeux, paralysé par il ne savait quoi. Sans dire un mot, Dante força la main qui tenait la sienne à changer de direction jusqu'à ce que le riz soit devant les lèvres de ce dernier. Nero ouvrit la bouche et Dante poussa encore la main un peu sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. « J'essaie tout seul cette fois. » Affirma Dante en étirant le bras pour reprendre du riz. Le succès fut instantané et les baguettes conduites directement vers la bouche de Nero qui rouvrit à nouveau cette dernière. L'homme glissa les baguettes lentement hors de la bouche du gamin qui le fixait tout autant d'un air sérieux, quelque chose se passait entre eux, mais impossible de décrire ce que c'était pour le gamin qui sentit une forte tension s'emparer de lui et une chaleur anormale dans tout son corps.

« J'ai plus vraiment faim. » Dit le jeune homme tout bas en continuant de le fixer. « Moi non plus. » Répondit Dante en laissant tomber les baguettes sur le sol avant de commencer à s'approcher de Nero doucement. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Nero et ferma les yeux avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue. Il fut presque choqué de ne rencontrer aucune résistance quand sa langue dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres pour toucher les dents du gamin qui ne répondait toujours pas à son baiser. « De quoi t'as peur ? » Murmura l'homme contre ses lèvres. Nero entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa passer la langue de Dante dans sa bouche en posant une main sur son épaule pour le repousser, il n'avait voulu que répondre à la question, mais l'homme s'était déjà trop avancé vers lui. Le gamin faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour bouger sa langue loin de celle de Dante qui semblait la poursuivre malgré tout, après un moment de ce petit manège, leur langues se touchant bien trop souvent au passage, cela finit en vrai baiser dans lequel Nero avait même prit part malgré lui. La main qui retenait Dante faiblit, puis passa sur l'épaule à mesure que l'homme le poussait en arrière sur le sofa, jusqu'à ce que Nero soit allongé sur le dos et laisse son autre main finir sur l'autre épaule de Dante.

Il était heureux que Nero réponde enfin à son baiser, même s'il avait dû travailler fort pour en arriver là. Dante approfondit le baiser et Nero suivit en passant sa langue sur la sienne jusqu'à en arriver entre ses lèvres, le jeune homme y mettait du sien finalement et écarta les jambes quand l'homme laissa tout son corps baisser d'un cran pour être collé à lui. Dante ne voulait que l'embrasser, faire durer ce baiser le plus longtemps possible, la bouche de Nero était douce et agréable à découvrir, le gamin l'embrassait si doucement que c'en était presque romantique. Bruits de lèvres qui se laissaient pour aussitôt se reprendre envahissaient le coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, Nero se sentait excité encore une fois par le corps de Dante qui bougeait lentement sur lui au fil du baiser, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son entre jambe pulser sous la tension. « Dante. » Fit-il en tournant la tête de côté rapidement pour briser le baiser, laissant un son essoufflé sortir de sa bouche sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. L'homme lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui, le regarda sérieusement, puis se pencha à nouveau pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Il ne fit que s'avancer très légèrement sur Nero, pourtant ce dernier gémit très faiblement au contacte, incertain de la réaction à adopter parce qu'il le désirait, mais ne voulait pas vraiment le lui montrer, fierté de gamin, quelque chose comme ça. Dante s'avança encore sur lui, provoquant le jeune homme sans même s'en rendre compte, il n'était pas vraiment alerte de tout ce qui se passait en Nero au moment où il l'embrassait, trop concentré à maintenir le contacte entre leur lèvres.

Sachant maintenant que Dante était complètement fou de lui, Nero n'avait pas peur qu'il tente de coucher avec lui, ce qu'il n'aurait su accepter de toute façon, c'était un peu trop pour lui et il avait la certitude que ça n'irait jamais jusque là... Des simples caresses qui ne faisaient de mal à personne, bien au contraire, quoi que ce fut embarrassant les deux fois que c'était arrivé. Dante se frôlait de plus en plus à lui, éveillant encore une fois son envie, ce qui se résultat en des baisers un peu plus insistants de la part de Nero qui se sentait soulever ses hanches contre celles de Dante. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tout les deux vêtus, autrement Nero aurait été trop gêné pour encore une fois le laisser faire. Il se battait contre son envie de frapper Dante en plein visage et son désir d'obtenir ce plaisir qu'il lui avait si bien donné auparavant. « Dante, arrête. » Gémit Nero contre les lèvres de Dante en soulevant les hanches une fois de plus, commençant à se frôler à l'homme lui aussi. Dans ses paroles il y avait un mensonge évident et le plus vieux n'était pas dupe, il se mit à pousser légèrement son corps contre celui de l'autre afin de lui donner encore plus envie de se faire plaisir contre lui et cela fonctionna bien. Nero commençait peu à peu à multiplier les gémissement, très faibles, mais bien là tout en frôlant son entre jambe plus fort contre l'homme. Dante en vint rapidement à se ruer sur lui sans cesse, comme s'il était en train de coucher avec lui, les vêtements en plus, son bassin allant et venant contre l'entre jambe de Nero qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir, toujours en gardant le ton bas, il haletait comme s'il allait bientôt jouir en accrochant ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Dante pour le garder contre lui pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir contre lui.

L'homme décida de ne pas attendre et se laissa aller silencieusement, se coupant le souffle lui-même pour ne pas alerter le gamin gémissant et se tortillant sous son corps. Après encore quelques ruades contre Dante, Nero se raidit et gémit un tout petit peu plus fort, respirant par saccades, les yeux clos très fort. Quand il eut fini, il ne pu s'enfuir car il était coincé sous l'homme qui semblait reprendre son souffle difficilement. Nero desserra ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre et le fixa sans rien dire, Dante lui sourit faiblement. À chaque fois l'homme ne désirait que l'embrasser, mais ça finissait toujours comme ça, étrangement. « Excuse-moi. » Fit Nero en poussant Dante doucement pour se rassoir, c'était le temps idéal pour aller se laver et de toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il se leva et vit Dante se saisir d'un nouveau paquet de baguettes et l'ouvrir. « Tu m'a redonné faim, gamin. » Sourit-il bêtement. Le jeune homme sourit en retour avant de disparaître en haut.

Quand Dante fut certain que le gamin était sous l'eau, il prit les moyens du bord pour se nettoyer rapidement, pour ne pas se sentir inconfortable pendant qu'il attendait son tour, c'était-à-dire l'évier de la cuisine et des mouchoirs jetables.

Nero Ferma les yeux sous le jet d'eau très chaude, s'appuyant sur le mur devant lui avec ses deux mains à plat dessus, une jambe légèrement avancée comparée à l'autre. Il se passa une main au visage en soupirant, cette fois c'était clair, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, il avait aimé. Du début à la fin. Au moment où Dante s'était mis à lui mettre du riz dans la bouche, il savait qu'il allait se passer ce genre de chose. Il avait tenté de refuser Dante rien que pour la forme, déjà son combat contre la langue de l'homme avait été faible, il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense l'avoir aussi facilement. Son seul problème était tout le reste, tout ce que Dante ne lui avait pas encore fait... Peut-être que le plus vieux ne pensait même pas aller plus loin... Allons Nero, c'était stupide de penser ainsi ! Bien sure que oui, Dante le voulait, le voulait probablement entièrement. De là à savoir comment les choses allaient se passer, qui ferait quoi, c'était encore trop loin pour le savoir. Nero accepterait peut-être de passer un peu de temps avec lui, peut-être même de recommencer à l'embrasser, mais aller plus loin que ça était hors de question.

..

« J'ai fait réchauffer. Mange un peu. » Annonça Dante en voyant Nero revenir en bas. Son tour, il n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça, il voulu se dépêcher mais fut arrêté par Nero qui le saisit par la taille avant de s'approcher de lui et de légèrement lever le menton. « Merci. » Dit-il en le laissant continuer son chemin. Nero ne s'était même pas retourné, à vrai dire il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il venait de faire à l'homme rien qu'en le touchant et en le regardant dans les yeux. Il alla manger à son tour, la faim étant revenue après toutes ces émotions et, il fallait le dire, activités.

Dante voulait y croire, il voulait tellement que ce soit ce qu'il pensait. Autrement pourquoi le gamin lui aurait donné cette attention _après_ avoir fait ça ? On était gentil et séducteur avant de tenter quelqu'un au lit, après c'était signe qu'on accordait de l'importance à l'autre, au moins un minimum... Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, inutile de se faire des scénarios, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Quand il redescendit, Nero était en train de laver les deux assiettes, il s'avança vers lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour lui embrasser le cou. « On se fait un film ? » Nero s'écarta un peu, mais pas violemment comme toutes les autres fois, là c'était juste un peu de gêne qui l'empêchait de se laisser faire. « Ouais pourquoi pas. » Répondit-il presque froidement en s'éloignant vers le frigo pour attraper la bière qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. À l'intérieur son cœur battait tellement fort, mais il prit de grandes inspirations silencieusement pour ne pas laisser le rouge lui monter aux joues et réussit plutôt bien. Il espérait presque que quelqu'un appel de toute urgence pour avoir l'occasion de se libérer un peu de ces moments, se remettre un peu les idées en place, réfléchir à tout cela de loin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Doutes

« Nero ! Nero ! Par ici ! » Hurla Dante en courant rapidement en zigzaguant au milieu des pierres qui s'écroulaient. Ils étaient allé en mission pour nettoyer une ancienne crypte, mais il s'avéra que l'endroit était très fragile et en voulant enfoncer un démon dans l'un des murs pierreux, Dante avait provoqué l'effondrement de la vieille construction. Il fallait sortir de là le plus rapidement possible avant d'être enterré par les roches et les débris qui constituaient la crypte. Dante reçu un énorme rocher sur l'épaule qui le plaqua au mur et lui vida les poumons sous le choc. « Allez ! » Cria Nero en le saisissant par le bras. Les pierres les avaient rattrapé, trop tard pour prendre la fuite, ils étaient dorénavant enfermés dans un tout petit coin bien noir.

« Et maintenant ? » Fit Nero. « Je suis coincé, mon pied... » Dit Dante difficilement. Il n'y avait même pas l'espace nécessaire pour se pencher, les deux chasseurs de démons étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Dante dos au mur avec un Nero qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, son dos exerçant une pression contre le thorax de l'homme. « J'en sais rien... Personne ne viendra, faut réfléchir. » Dit Dante alors que le reste des démons grognaient et hurlaient de l'autre côté de leur tombeau improvisé, ils pouvaient les entendre en sourdine à cause de toutes ces pierres qui les entouraient. « Pas question d'crever ici ! » Affirma Nero en essayant de se décoller de Dante pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. « Calme-toi Nero ou tout va nous tomber dessus. » Articula l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Tu peux plus respirer, faut faire quelque chose ! » Commença le gamin, paniquant presque. Dante réussit à remonter sa jambe libre sur la hanche de Nero et se mit à le pousser le plus fort qu'il pouvait, les pierres bougèrent un peu et le jeune homme compris tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'il passe sa propre jambe dans le trou qui commença à se faire. « Quand je te dis sors, tu sors. » Fit Dante. « Mais toi ? »

« T'occupe pas de moi gamin, fais c'que je te dis. » Ajouta-t-il avant de donner un grand coup dans les roches. Il poussa Nero de toutes ses forces et le fit sortir avant que d'autres roches ne bloquent le chemin. « Dante ! » Hurla Nero, alors que les démons toujours là se mirent à l'attaquer. Le gamin ne pouvait tout simplement pas tenter de sortir Dante de là tant qu'il y avait autant de démons qui s'en prenaient à lui. Le choix s'imposait de lui-même, Nero se mit à tuer tout ce qui avançait vers lui avec rage, espérant se dépêcher assez pour sortir son partenaire de là avant qu'il ne manque totalement d'air. « Tiens bon ! » Hurla Nero en se retournant pour faire face à encore plus de démons. À ce rythme, Dante allait être asphyxié avant qu'il ne termine le nettoyage de l'endroit.

L'homme ferma les yeux, il ne restait plus assez d'oxygène pour lui permettre de tenir, même s'il s'était efforcé de respirer le plus lentement possible. Il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que ses paupières s'étaient fermées. Il n'entendait plus rien parce que les autres pierres tombées n'avaient laissé aucune issue, aucun trou permettant d'apercevoir la moindre lumière.

Quand Nero eut enfin fini, la première chose qu'il fut fut de laisser tomber ses armes pour se précipiter sur l'amas de pierres afin de dégager Dante de là. « J'arrive... J'arrive... » Dit-il pour lui-même pas trop fort en faisant tomber les roches du dessus d'abord. Une à une, délicatement pour ne pas que les autres roches ne l'écrase, Nero dégagea Dante presque entièrement pour se rendre compte que l'homme n'était plus conscient. Probablement un manque d'oxygène et comme ce dernier était limité en mouvements, il ne pu se dégager de là lui-même. Il avait mit ses derniers efforts pour sortir Nero de là. « Dante ! » Tenta le gamin en le secouant, il n'obtint aucune réaction, même en recommençant plusieurs fois. Son seul espoir était qu'une fois qu'il aurait sortit Dante dehors, que son téléphone cellulaire fonctionne pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Trish et lui demander quoi faire. Elle connaissait si bien Dante et l'avait mainte fois sortit de la merde qu'elle aurait probablement une réponse pour Nero. Le jeune homme pu dégager le pied de Dante et le prit sous les bras pour le traîner jusqu'à l'air frais où il tenta de nouveau de le réveiller. Pas de chance, aucun réseau ne se rendait jusqu'à lui, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul et s'arranger pour que Dante revienne à lui-même rapidement.

« Allez, fais pas chier Dante. » Murmura le jeune homme en le secouant. Impossible qu'il soit mort, cet homme ne mourrait tout simplement pas ! Enfin c'était ce que Nero croyait fortement, ayant tenté de le tuer par le passé et n'ayant eu aucun succès. Il y avait bien un moyen, plutôt humain, de lui remettre de l'air dans les poumons, mais... Nooon, Dante n'allait pas réagir à cette simple solution quand-même... Ou peut-être que oui. Nero soupira, s'il ne fallait que ça, pourquoi ne pas essayer, il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre de toute façon. « J'te conseil d'ouvrir les yeux, j'vais pas l'refaire deux fois. » Dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du visage de Dante. Il lui pinça le nez et sans vraiment hésiter, se lança en collant sa bouche à la sienne pour lui souffler de l'air. Une seule fois n'avait pas fonctionné, il dû s'y reprendre quelques fois avant de le sentir bouger très légèrement. Encore quelques souffles et l'homme toussa en ouvrant les yeux, ayant l'air de se demander ce qui s'était passé.

« Où sont les démons ? » Demanda Dante en se redressant sur ses coudes. « Morts. » Répondit Nero. L'homme fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un petit moment avant de sourire en coin. « Tu viens d'me faire la respiration artificielle ? » Nero soupira en se relevant, secouant la tête de découragement en voyant l'homme prendre ça avec humour. Dante se releva à son tour et se dépoussiéra avant de vérifier qu'il avait bien toujours son armement sur lui. « Mission terminée j'imagine, on rentre. » Annonça-t-il.

Et ce ne fut pas long que tout deux profitèrent de la douche l'un après l'autre, mais Dante se sentit redevable. Ce n'était pas rien non plus que Nero lui ait sauvé la peau comme ça. « Écoute, j'voulais te remercier... » Fit Dante en sortant de sa chambre quand Nero eut fini de la salle de bain. « Laisse, c'est rien. » Dit e jeune homme en voulant continuer son chemin, mais l'homme lui attrapa un bras et le colla à lui. « C'est pas rien, gamin. Si t'avais pas été là, je serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est, okay ? Merci. » Il le fixa longuement, assez longtemps pour que Nero finisse par regarder ailleurs. « De rien alors... » Il avait seulement hâte que Dante le lâche, mais ce dernier avait autre chose en tête il semblait bien.

Il se pencha un peu et embrassa Nero en le tenant contre lui, histoire qu'il ne se sauve pas. Nero ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ça et voulu se reculer, il ne pu pas. Il se laissa embrasser, après tout l'homme n'avait que posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sans plus, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête enfin. « T'es si froid. » Fit Dante en le laissant libre. « Froid ? Mais c'est toi qui insiste toujours pour faire ça ! »

« T'aimes bien, tu l'diras jamais, c'est tout. » Dit Dante en attrapant la poignée de sa porte de chambre. « T'as raison. » Et Dante de tourner la tête à nouveau vers le gamin. « J'ai raison ? » Demanda ce dernier. « Ouais... » Répondit Nero avant de refaire un pas vers l'homme et de lever la tête vers lui. « Mais je supporte pas. J'suis pas un gamin déjà. » Dit-il avant d'empoigner fermement la taille de Dante et de l'approcher de lui d'un seul coup. Nero attrapa le col de la chemise de Dante de son autre main et tira l'homme vers lui pour l'embrasser, un vrai baiser, profond et presque déraisonnablement plein de désir.

Si Dante avait pu rêver d'un baiser pareil de la part de Nero, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Il passa ses bras autour du jeune homme, ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête et le serra un peu contre lui en fermant les yeux. Enfin, le baiser qu'il avait tant désiré se présentait, de la plus délicieuse des façons en plus, il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mieux à cet instant bien précis pour l'homme qui sentit son cœur battre tel un débutant. « Tu veux l'reste ? » Fit Nero en s'arrachant littéralement des lèvres de Dante, tirant sur les deux pans de sa chemise pour en briser le bouton du haut sous le regard étonné de l'homme qui se voyait carrément en train d'être déshabillé sauvagement. Il en brisa finalement tout les boutons de la chemise de l'homme avant de coller son corps contre ce dernier et de descendre ses mains au niveau de son jeans, le regard plus que perdu dans celui de Dante. Inévitablement, Dante eut une érection instantanée, mais n'avait pas souhaité les choses de cette façon. Ça n'était pas... Quelque chose qui permettait de croire que ça allait se reproduire, en d'autres mots.

« Quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » Hurla une voix féminine emplie de panique venant d'en bas.

Nero se sentit soulagé quand il arrêta ses actes pour regarder Dante sérieusement, quelque chose n'allait pas. « J'vais voir » Dit le jeune homme pendant que Dante se cherchait autre chose à se mettre pour être présentable, quelque peu contenté que cette situation soit terminée, dans un sens.

Une fois en bas, Nero trouva une jeune femme à genoux en train de pleurer et se précipita immédiatement vers elle. « Quel est l'problème ? » Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour lui apporter un support quelconque. Dante apparut non longtemps après Nero, et quand la jeune femme le vit, elle s'accrocha à Nero comme si sa vie en dépendait, plus effrayée que jamais. « Lui... Lui ! Cet homme ! Je vous en prie ! Sortez vite ! » Hurla-t-elle en tirant Nero de toutes ses forces à l'extérieur. « Ne le laissez pas m'approcher ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau. Nero ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation et Dante ne bougeait plus... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que cette femme, qui d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, soit si effrayée en sa présence ?

La femme éclata en sanglots, désespérée dans les bras d'un Nero complètement abasourdit qui lança un regard d'incompréhension à Dante, ce dernier gaussa les épaules et lui fit un signe de tête qui fit comprendre à Nero de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme allait tenter d'en savoir plus une fois seul avec elle. Il la fit marcher jusqu'à un café à quelques rue, lui disant que l'homme n'allait pas venir et avait réussit à la calmer un peu, bien qu'elle pleurait toujours, ses yeux si rouge...

« Est-ce que j'peux savoir c'qui s'passe, s'il vous plaît ? » Finit-il par demander alors que la femme avait bu la moitié d'un café, les mains tremblantes à chaque fois qu'elle levait sa tasse, regardant par la fenêtre pour être certaine que l'homme – Dante- ne les avait pas suivit. « Je... C'est... » Pleura-t-elle. « Vous travaillez pour lui ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Non. » Répondit-il, il n'avait pas menti puisque il travaillait _avec_ lui. « Il... Il... » Tentant-elle de dire, mais éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Nero commençait à être vraiment curieux, qu'est-ce que Dante avait bien faire sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? « «Écoutez, j'peux pas vous aider si j'sais pas ce qu'il se passe, parlez je vous prie. » Fit-il, comme Dante le lui avait montré. N'étant pas des plus sociables, Nero avait dû apprendre à travailler avec les clients aussi bien qu'avec les victimes et appliquait en ce moment ses nouvelles connaissance de son mieux.

« Il est venu chez moi dans la nuit, a transformé mon mari en une créature... Et l'a tué ! » Expliqua-t-elle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. « Quand ? » La questionna-t-il. « La nuit dernière ! Aidez-moi ! » Le supplia-t-elle. La nuit dernière ? Impossible, Dante était... Dans son lit ? Non ? Ils avaient regardé un film, Nero s'en souvenait, Dante était allé se coucher directement après. « Vous confondez, je sais où était cet homme la nuit dernière, madame. » Dit-il, sur de lui. « NON ! C'était bien lui ! Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, croyez-moi c'était bien lui ! » Insista-t-elle. Le jeune chasseur de démon allait devoir creuser les informations, si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, pourquoi Dante ne lui en avait pas parlé ? « A-t-il dit quelque chose ? » Tenta-t-il de s'informer. « Oui, oui... Attendez. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce que l'homme qu'elle accusait avait dit. « Arrête de te cacher, je sais qui tu es... Il lui a transpercé le cœur avec sa longue épée... Et là... Et là mon mari s'est transformé en démon, j'aurais juré que c'était un démon ! » Pleura-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible de ma vie ! Quand mon mari s'est effondré, il a dit: Tu l'a vu, l'élu. Je le trouverai. » Mais tous ça n'avait aucun sens ! L'élu ? Mais de qui cela pouvait-il s'agir ? Dante aurait-il des plans secrets dont Nero ignorait l'existence ? Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'arrivant ni à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ni à imaginer Dante dans cette situation, il était certain que l'homme était allé dormir, il aurait entendu la porte s'ouvrir s'il était sortit, voyons !l fallait qu'il parle à Dante. « Madame, comment puis-je vous rejoindre ? Je dois investiguer. » Elle lui tendit une carte avec un numéro de téléphone. « Je ne vous dirai pas où je suis, vous êtes avec cet homme pour une raison que j'ignore... » Dit-elle. Nero n'en fit pas d'histoire et lui appela un taxi afin qu'elle rentre. Tant qu'à lui, direction l'agence, il devait obtenir des réponses.

« Qui est l'élu, Dante ? » Dit Nero en entrant dans le bâtiment, déterminé à le faire parler. « Hein ? » Fit l'homme en ôtant ses pieds de sur son bureau pour s'asseoire correctement. « De quoi tu parles ? » Fit-il en posant son magasine. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais sortir, la nuit dernière ? »

« J'vais pas te traîner partout où je vais, non ? » Répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors t'es bien sorti... » Constata Nero. « Ouais, j'suis allé au bar, c'est quoi le problème ? » Affirma-t-il alors que Nero s'approchait du bureau pour se pencher au-dessus et y poser ses deux mains. « Ben c'est pas la version que j'ai eu. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux. Si Dante cachait quelque chose, alors Nero trouverait, coûte que coûte. « J'ai été au bar. » Répéta Dante sans broncher du regard. « C'est pas la version que j'ai eu. » Répéta Nero, toujours les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'homme. « J'ai eu pour dire que t'as tué un mec, que tu cherchais l'élu... Qui est ce putain d'élu d'ailleurs ? » Fit Nero, agacé de ne rien savoir. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, va falloir arrêter, j'ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie, merde à la fin ! » S'énerva Dante en frappant son bureau d'un coup de poing.

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Nero, si Dante était bien sorti, alors il avait fait un détour pour buter cet homme qui en fait était un démon, même si sa femme l'ignorait complètement. Restait à trouvé qui était cet élu bon sang ! « J'peux pas t'faire confiance tant que j'sais pas c'qui s'passe, j'imagine que tu comprends. Elle a dit que c'était toi, elle en était certaine y'avait pas d'doute, ça s'voyait dans ses yeux. » Fit Nero en se redressant. Dante soupira en secouant la tête d'incrédulité avant de se lever et de rejoindre Nero, posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour attraper son regard. « J'ai tué personne la nuit dernière, qui que ce fut, c'était pas moi. » Dit-il. Nero se libéra des mains de l'homme en un geste brusque. « J'sais pas c'que tu m'caches Dante, mais j'vais trouver. » Dit-il en montant vers sa chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Investigation

Nero était retourné au café pour parler avec la femme. Elle l'avait conduit au lieu des évènements, sa maison, maison dans laquelle elle ne vivait plus d'ailleurs, ayant abandonné tout ses biens à cause des souvenirs qu'ils lui apportaient, la maison allait bientôt être vidée et mise en vente. Elle lui avait avoué vivre chez sa soeur avec ses deux enfants en bas âge pour le moment, mais ne lui avait pas donné l'adresse de cette dernière. Nero était monté à la chambre où le drame s'était produit, avec dans l'espoir de trouver des indices menant à Dante. Il parcourait des yeux la pièce par endroits teintée de sang séché. C'était bien du sang de démon, mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse confirmer au jeune homme que Dante avait mit les pieds ici deux nuit plus tôt.

Il s'accroupit pour toucher le sang séché, qui sous ses doigts devint poussière, il ne fut par surprit. Les traces de pas ensanglantés laissés sur le tapis étaient de pieds nus, donc ceux de la femme et vu leur taille, cela confirmait la trouvaille. L'odeur de Dante avait eu le temps de se dissiper si jamais c'était bien lui qui était venu, sur ce côté aucune chance, malheureusement. Aucune autre trace de pas. Celui qui avait fait ça était expérimenté, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Dante aurait très bien pu faire ça dans le but de trouver cet élu dont la femme avait parlé. Si seulement il avait su de qui il s'agissait, ça l'aurait vraiment aidé à confirmer que c'était bien Dante le coupable... Mais tuer un démon n'était pas un crime en soit, c'était leur job de toute façon, de les trouver et de les supprimer. Chose qu'il dû expliquer à la femme d'ailleurs, pour qu'elle comprenne que son mari n'était pas humain, mais qu'il se servait d'elle pour dissimuler son existence. Cela l'avait aidé à faire son deuil plus tôt que prévu, une bonne chose de faite, même si cette dernière était démoli de savoir qu'elle avait vécu dans le mensonge depuis tout ce temps. Elle allait s'en remettre, ce n'était pas le premier humain à se faire jouer de la sorte. Il lui confirma que ses enfants étaient bien humains, considérant la sorte de démon qu'était son mari d'après la description fournie, et qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'ils soient tués un jour ou l'autre.

Malheureusement, impossible d'accuser Dante pour le moment. Nero se demandait pourquoi l'homme s'évertuait à lui cacher tout ça. Il n'y avait rien que Nero ne puisse comprendre, aussi difficile la vérité pouvait être, mais bon... C'était Dante, il devait avoir ses raisons. Il revint à l'agence bredouille, déçu et déterminé à faire parler Dante, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si terrible qu'il ne pouvait même pas en parler au jeune homme ? Le jeune homme même que l'homme convoitait tant d'ailleurs, tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens dans la tête de Nero. Si Dante voulait absolument lui cacher ça, c'est que Nero risquait d'être choqué, mais il en avait vu d'autre depuis le temps, il serait capable de passer par-dessus n'importe quoi, croyait-il.

« Bon sérieux, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible qu'il ne faut pas que j'apprenne ? Dante, s'il te plait... » Dit Nero en se débarrassant de sa longue veste bleue pour la jeter sur le sofa, sous le regard de l'homme à son bureau qui laissa immédiatement tomber sa lecture en soupirant plus fort. « Rien, gamin. Y'a rien que je te cache, compris ? » Nero serra les dents, agacé. « Si tu m'le dis... » Hésita le jeune homme. « J'me laisse faire. » Dante sourit. « Si j'avais un secret, j'te l'dirais immédiatement à genoux sans hésiter avec c'que tu m'dis là, mais j'ai rien à dire. » Rigola-t-il en replongeant ses yeux dans sa lecture. Dante ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nero s'obstinait avec tout ça, puis lui faire une offre qu'il ne pouvait même pas accepter était cruelle, ce pourquoi il avait rigolé en entendant ça. « Fait chier... » Soupira Nero en reprenant son vêtement. « Tu t'rends compte que j'allais l'faire, j'espère ? Allez j'vais prendre l'air jusqu'au magasin, j'ai soif. » Fit-il en passant la porte à nouveau.

Dante secoua la tête en souriant, il aurait pu avoir Nero comme ça, mais de toute façon il voulait les choses autrement. Si Nero se forçait, y'avait rien de marrant ni d'agréable, alors l'homme allait investir un peu plus de temps. Il ferma sa lecture, posa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva pour attraper son long manteau de cuir rouge avant de sortir à son tour.

Il faisait déjà noir, Nero n'avait pas vu le temps passer quand il était à la maison de la femme et était revenu un peu plus tard. Il se frappa d'ailleurs le nez à une porte verrouillée une fois au magasin, impossible d'acheter de la bière... Il allait devoir marcher jusqu'à celui qui était ouvert vingt-quatre heures, sans possibilité d'acheter de l'alcool... Peut-être que Dante y avait pensé après tout et qu'il y en avait dans le frigo, Nero aurait dû regarder avant de sortir. Comme il était déjà à mi-chemin vers l'autre magasin, il décida de continuer tout de même, il pourrait très bien y trouver quelque chose à grignoter de toute façon parce que Dante avait l'habitude de vider le garde-manger quand il était seul. Alors tant qu'à rentrer avec rien du tout, autant passer par-là et ramener des trucs. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant comment allait Kyrie. Elle devait bien s'en sortir vu qu'elle ne l'avait plus recontacté, c'était bel et bien terminé entre eux, même si Nero ne ressentait plus vraiment de tristesse face à tout cela, il y pensait quand-même.

Il avait une vie parfaite, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il suive Dante ? Pour maintenant être pourchassé par ce même homme pour des raisons visiblement sentimentales, franchement Nero s'en serait bien passé, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne regrettait rien par contre, même si des fois il serait bien retourné dans son ancienne vie morne juste pour éviter les subtilités de Dante, malgré tout il s'y était fait. Même que parfois il se trouvait en train de penser à Dante, et s'il lui donnait une chance ? Ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Mais il ne s'empêchait plus de se faire des images, ce n'étaient que des images après tout, rien de plus. Valait mieux cela que les noms horribles qu'on lui attribuait à Fortuna de toute façon, le bizarre, le monstre, le démoniaque... Bah, non, il avait bien sa claque de ces conneries et préférait de loin sa vie ici, avec Dante, c'était pas discutable. « Nero... » Fit une voix fort connue dans l'ombre d'une ruelle où Nero s'était aventuré par mégarde, trop perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu m'suis maintenant ? » Fit-il, presque amusé par la situation. Ouais c'était bien Dante au fond là-bas, qui voulait jouer apparemment... Nero soupira. « Bon allez c'est pas l'moment. » Ajouta-t-il en avançant vers l'homme. « J'aime bien jouer, moi. » Fit l'homme qui ne bougeait pas de son emplacement. « D'ailleurs on va jouer un jeu bien amusant, toi et moi... »

Le jeune homme roula les yeux au ciel en soupirant encore plus fort, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer alors que l'homme qu'il tentait d'accuser était celui avec lequel il vivait. « Arrête tes conneries. » Dit Nero en arrivant tout près. « Dante ? » Fit Nero, remarquant que l'homme avait un regard plutôt différent. C'était comme s'il était en transe, trop sérieux, trop assombri, trop bizarre. « Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? » Demanda le gamin en s'arrêtant devant lui. « Tout va bien, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. » Nero fronça les sourcils. « Bon c'est pas drôle, t'as toutes ta tête ? Parce qu'on dirait pas... » Le questionna le gamin. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Dante ? »

« Ok... » Nero était certain cette fois, Dante était animé par quelque chose d'autre. Lui et l'homme avait déjà rencontré ce type de possession auparavant et la seule façon de faire sortir un démon possessif du corps de quelqu'un, de préférence non humain et merci, Dante n'était pas qu'humain, c'était par la force brute. « Désolé. » Fit Nero avant de pointer son bras droit face à l'homme et d'envoyer un élan dévastateur vers ce dernier. « Quoi ? » Fit-il alors que l'homme ne fit que tendre la main pour arrêter la puissance. « Dante ! Putain d'merde ! » Fut la dernière chose qu'il pu dire avant que la noirceur n'envahisse ses yeux et qu'il perde toute notion de conscience.

Il ouvrit une première fois les yeux et les referma, le temps d'analyser s'il allait bien, mais il n'avait mal nul part. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux encore, clignant à quelque reprise pour se débarrasser du flou de sa vision, mais il faisait sombre, c'était toujours la nuit. Il ne reconnaissait rien, trop noir, mais il était bel et bien sur le sol. Quand il se releva, Dante était parti, mais Nero était toujours au même endroit où il avait perdu conscience. Il couru à l'agence le plus vite qu'il pu.

« Dante ! » Hurla Nero en ouvrant les portes dans un fracas remarquable, tellement fort que les portes se refermèrent d'elle-même une fois qu'il fut entré. La scène qu'il trouva en entrant le choqua. « Dante ? » Appela-t-il en faisant des pas lents et prudents vers le sofa. « Il semblerait que Dante a eu un léger malaise, qu'en penses-tu ? » Fit la voix de Dante. « J'comprends pas.. Qu'est-ce qu... » Se coupa Nero en s'arrêtant devant l'homme. « C'est toi l'élu. Grâce à ton bras, tu pourrais devenir l'être le plus puissant de tout les temps, mais je suis là pour t'aider à contrôler cette puissance afin que tu ne détruises pas le monde. »

Nero ne comprenait rien à ce charabia, pourquoi tout changeait d'un coup ? Là ouais, il aurait vraiment préféré le Dante qui le draguait tout le temps au lieu de... De ça. « Mais qui êtes-vous par tout les saints... » Dit Nero en regardant Dante allongé sur le sofa. « Je me nomme Vergil, comme tu peux le voir, je suis le frère de Dante, son jumeau pour être correcte. » Le jeune homme resta de marbre, fixant tour à tour Dante et l'homme disant se nommer Vergil. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient l'exacte copie l'un de l'autre. « Pourquoi est-il inconscient ? » Osa Nero. « Disons simplement qu'il a été un peu trop enthousiaste de me revoir et que j'ai dû... Le calmer. » Dit l'homme sur un ton calme avec un parlé parfaitement prononcé. « il a un frère ? Attendez ! » Dit-il en sortant son épée pour pointer l'homme. « Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un démon malicieux hein ? » Demanda Nero en le menaçant de sa lame. L'homme rit calmement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. « Je l'aurais déjà tué, si c'était le cas, jeune homme. » Répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, aucun signe de peur dans les yeux. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien te calmer, j'aimerais te raconter une longue, très longue histoire. Cela te permettra de comprendre ce qui se passe. » Dit-il avant de retirer ses gants blancs. « Au fait... Y aurait-il une possibilité d'obtenir un thé vert, dans cette... Maison ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement en levant un sourcil.

Nero était incrédule, mais baissa tout de même sa lame en regardant l'homme. Vrai, il aurait déjà tué Dante s'il était si vil que ça. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait marcher dans la ruelle alors ? Ses yeux présentèrent un questionnement visible que l'homme remarqua immédiatement. « Je venais te prendre, mais quand tu as dit le nom de mon frère, j'ai senti le besoin de le retrouver immédiatement. J'ignorais qu'il te protégeais. » Dit-il pour combler la curiosité du gamin. « Il ne me protège pas ! Je travaille avec lui ! » Fut-il offensé. Si Dante le protégeait de quoi que c'était, Nero l'aurait su, non ? « Réveillez Dante d'abord, on verra ensuite pour le thé ! » Lui ordonna-t-il presque en le fixant.

L'homme – Vergil – ne fit que toucher son frère du bout des doigts pour que ce dernier ne reprenne conscience et immédiatement, il lui sauta littéralement dessus. « Oh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! » Dit-il en l'emprisonnant sous lui, les mains sur le cou de Vergil. L'homme, toujours calme, prit les poignets de Dante et lui éloigna les mains afin de se redresser. « Allons, allons. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, Dante. C'est aussi un immense plaisir pour moi de te revoir. » Dit-il, une pointe d'humour dans sa voix austère. « J'ai pas compris... » Fit Dante, d'un coup très calme. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu... Tu... »

« Je mourais, oui. As-tu seulement vérifié, trouvé mon corps pour confirmer cette mort ? On ne dirait pas, cher frère. » Conclut-il en lui souriant. « J'voulais pas que tu tombes, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé te rattraper ? » Nero assistait à toute la scène impuissant, quand l'homme lui lança un regard insistant pour lui rappeler qu'il avait demandé quelque chose à boire. Le gamin n'en revenait pas de l'effronterie de l'homme, mais se dirigea en cuisine, histoire de voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver, apparemment les deux hommes semblaient okay maintenant. Bière, bière et heu... Du thé... Avaient-ils seulement du thé dans cette foutue baraque ?

« J'avais perdu toutes mes forces, tu m'aurais tué de tes mains si je t'avais laissé me rattraper. J'avais une chance de survivre en tombant. » Expliqua l'homme. « Et tes plans... Toujours les mêmes ? » Demanda Dante, inquiet. « Non. » Dit Vergil sans plus.

Il n'avait pas trouvé de thé vert, mais du thé noir. Nero ramena tout ça au sofa et posa le tout sur la table basse. Nero fut remercié par Vergil d'un faible sourire et d'un signe de tête tandis que Dante attrapa sa bière immédiatement. « J'veux pas couper votre conversation d'retrouvailles mais... J'suis l'élu de qui, au juste ? » Demanda Nero en prenant place sur le coin du bureau de travail de Dante. « Où as-tu trouvé ce magnifique spécimen, Dante ? » Demanda Vergil. « Hey ! J'suis pas un specimen okay ! » S'offusqua Nero. Vergil eut un sourire calme avant de regarder Dante.

« Longue histoire... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux exactement ? » Vergil leva la main pour le faire taire. « La question serait plutôt, mon cher frère, qui est-il, n'est-ce pas ? » Nero leva un sourcils, c'était vrai, il ne savait pas d'où il venait ni pourquoi il était là. « Et vous l'savez, vous ? » Fit le gamin en le défiant de répondre. « Bien sûr que oui, je connais la réponse. » Répondit la réplique de Dante avant de boire le thé offert. « Ben alors ? » Vergil trouvait que le jeune homme manquait de classe et de manières, tout comme son bien aimé frère, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il connaissait leur forces et leur capacités extrêmes, c'en fut assez pour l'amener à répondre partiellement. « Tu n'as pas de parents, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant, ce qu'ils t'ont fait est déplorable, mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec dorénavant. » Nero leva son bras démoniaque et l'homme fit oui de la tête. « Qui m'a fait ça ? Et pourquoi j'aurais pas d'parents hein ? »

« Ils ont été tués dès ta naissance, personne ne sait qui ils étaient alors je te prie de te concentrer sur le reste de l'histoire. » Fit Vergil avant de boire encore de son thé. « Quand ils t'ont prit, ils ont immédiatement commencé à t'injecter des matières démoniaques via seringue, mais cela n'allait pas dans le sens qu'ils voulaient... » Dante le coupa. « Qui, ils ? »

« L'ordre, bien sûr. » Répondit Vergil. « Ces enfoirés de Fortuna ? » Ajouta Nero. « À force de tester plusieurs matières, il s'est formé une force en toi... Et la dernière chose qu'ils t'ont injecté était leur dernière preuve de l'existence de notre dorénavant prisonnier des enfers père, Sparda. » Dante cligna des yeux, oubliant immédiatement toute tentative de toucher le jeune homme. « Ils lui ont foutu son sang dans le corps ? » Demanda Dante, surprit. « Oui, exactement. »

« Ça fait d'lui notre frère ? » Vergil rit, un rire franc et dénudé d'austérité. « Non, Dante, non. Il n'a que les pouvoirs dont nous disposons, pas le sang en tant que tel. » Finit-il par dire en se calmant immédiatement. Intérieurement Dante fut soulagé et cela se vit, ce qui fit rigoler Nero un tout petit peu, il avait adoré l'expression dégoûtée de Dante pendant un instant. « Dis-moi Dante, as-tu eu quelconque échange avec Nero ? » Dante fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Nero regardait avec intérêt. « Intime. » Précisa Vergil. Dante et Nero recrachèrent leur bière instantanément au même moment. « Vergil ! » Fut offensé Dante, mais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Pourtant ce serait presque normal, crois-moi. » Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et les lèvres en signe d'incompréhension. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux devait rester secret ou alors Nero allait mourir de honte devant les deux hommes. « Il semblerait que je doive expliquer pourquoi je pose une telle question, je vois. » Fit-il, totalement calme face aux deux autres complètement sous la panique intérieur. « Il est... » Commença Vergil en regardant Nero. « Irrésistible. » Ajouta-t-il sans la moindre émotion sur son visage, faisant rougir Nero sur le coup. « Et tout cela, c'est bien la faute du sang de Sparda. » Renchérit Vergil, mais apparemment, les explications n'étaient pas assez claires pour les deux autres qui ne savaient plus du tout où regarder. « Il n'était pas un démon, quand il est né. Il l'est devenu. Ne sois pas gêné d'en être attiré Dante, c'est tout à fait normal et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, bien qu'il ne soit pas femelle. » Dit Vergil en terminant son thé. « Il a combien d'années, ce thé ? Parce qu'il était immonde. »

« Je.. Ben... On boit pas de thé ici... » Répondit Dante, sans mots. Nero n'osait plus rien dire, alors c'était donc ça, toute les tentatives de Dante à son égard ? Voyons ! « Et heum... Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si... » Mais Dante n'osa pas dire le reste. « Oh, cher frère, il n'arriverait rien. C'était de la curiosité malsaine de ma part, tout simplement. » Rit-il. Dante secoua la tête en roulant les yeux au ciel. « Quel âge as-tu, Nero ? » S'informa Vergil. « Dix-neuf ans... » Dit-il, incertain. « C'est ce qu'on a bien voulu te faire croire mon pauvre garçon. » Répondit l'homme en faisant une pause. « Tu as 25 ans. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'obstiner, je le sais. » L'avertit Vergil. Pour une raison inconnu de Vergil, Dante soupira de soulagement, mais son frère n'était pas dupe et le fixa. « Mieux ? Ils sont plus matures et actifs à cet âge, c'est ce qu'on dit. » Affirma Vergil sous le regard d'incompréhension de Dante. « Intimement. » Précisa encore Vergil, déclenchant une quinte de toux sortie de nul part de la part de Nero. « Je ne suis pas ici pour faire son éducation intime, mais pour éveiller en lui la force qu'il ignore encore posséder, c'est tout. Le reste vous appartient entièrement et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Donc t'es ici pour un moment ? Et j'imagine que j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Sauf que... Vergil, si c'est encore un de tes plans pour le pouvoir... » L'avertit Dante en le fixant intensément. « Laisse. Laisse. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi. Si tu désires que je loge ailleurs en attendant, je respecterai ton choix. »

« Et moi ? J'ai rien à dire ? J'suis pas un animal qu'on peut dresser comme on veut ! » Hurla Nero en se levant, pas du tout d'accord avec ce que Vergil venait de dire. « N'aimerais-tu pas être plus puissant ? Si tu savais tout ce que tu n'exploites pas encore, tu serais bien plus qu'étonné. Ta puissance dépasse l'entendement, Nero... Dépasse la compréhension. » Le séduit Vergil avec ses belles paroles. « Vraiment ? » Fut-il intéressé soudainement. Vergil lui fit oui de la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Demain nous commencerons ton entrainement. » Nero lança un regard vers Dante, cherchant un certain accord des yeux, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Vergil du tout.

Dante soupira et termina sa bière avant de regarder son frère. « Tu peux rester ici. Nero va gentiment te prêter sa chambre. » Dit-il. « Et moi ? » Fit Nero. « Retour au matelas sur le sol. Tu voudrais pas décevoir notre invité, non ? En plus avec ce que tu vas apprendre, à ta place j'serais content... » Nero soupira, déçu, mais fit oui de la tête.

Dante lança un regard vers Vergil, voulant lui dire qu'il l'avait à l'oeil. Au moindre faux mouvement, son frère retournait dans la liste des ennemis. Nero monta en maugréant pour déplacer quelques unes de ses affaires dans la chambre de Dante... Seul problème, le matelas aussi devait être prêté à Vergil... « Oh que non ! Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça, j'dors sur le sol quand-même ! » Se dit-il pour lui même en se faisant un lit avec des couvertures épaisses sur le sol à côté du lit de Dante.

Pendant ce temps en bas, Vergil était occupé de convaincre son frère qu'il n'allait pas utiliser Nero comme arme. « J'ai eu ma leçon pour ce qui est de dominer un monde ou l'autre... » Dit Vergil. « Oh j'imagine, mais avec toi on sait jamais, tête dure. » Rigola Dante, toujours sous l'effet de l'étrange d'avoir son propre frère à ses côtés. « Alors, dis-moi tout. L'as-tu approché ? Le gamin. » Demanda Vergil en souriant en coin. « Laisse. » Soupira Dante, c'était vraiment pas une question à poser. « Allons, tu ne serait pas le premier à qui s'est arrivé dans l'histoire. » Tenta-il de le convaincre. « Pas spécialement, Vergil. Rien de très intime... Et puis il est entêté. Il est en peine d'amour. »

« Kyrie. Je sais tout cela, mon cher frère adoré. Saches que la jeune femme a été tuée. » Dit-il froidement. « Merde... Si l'gamin apprend ça... Par qui ? » Commenta Dante en se levant pour commencer à lui faire visiter. « Ce n'est pas important, mais quand il sera au courant, sa puissance atteindra son maximum, Dante. »

« Y faut pas qu'il le sache ! Putain ça va le démolir à jamais, tu sais qu'il l'aime encore ? Merde ! » Dante était choqué par la nouvelle, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de garder le silence et tenter de convaincre Vergil de ne pas lui dire. « Oh non, tu verras, il deviendra si puissant, oh si puissant ! Au fait, Dante... Achètes du thé, c'est urgent. Tu ne voudrais pas m'empoisonner, n'est-ce pas ? » Rit-il avant de le suivre pour la visite.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Un maître patient

Vergil avait déjà tout planifié avant même de trouver Nero, que le gamin ait voulu ou pas se laisser entraîner, l'homme n'en avait rien à faire. Pour ses propres raisons ainsi que plusieurs autres, il était important que Nero ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'ordre, aussi important qu'il ne détruise pas le monde juste parce qu'il était incapable de contrôler la nouvelle puissance qu'il allait bientôt découvrir grâce au frère de Dante. Ce même Dante avait accepté de prêter sa moto à son frère afin qu'il puisse conduire Nero au lieu de l'entrainement, son premier, plus rapidement. Il aurait été facile de croire que l'homme ayant une préférence pour le bleu royale aurait pu tout simplement kidnapper Nero, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, il le conduisit plus loin dans les montagnes, une clairière très large allait leur servir de lieu d'entrainement pour les prochains jours, voire mois si cela devait être ainsi. Vergil avait donné les directions à prendre à Dante, comme ça il s'était gagné la confiance fragile de son frangin sans trop de mal.

« Montre-la moi, Nero. » Fit Vergil, une fois tout deux au centre de la clairière. « De... De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda le concerné. « Ne me vouvoies plus, je te prie... Je parle de Yamato, bien sûr. » Précisa l'homme, debout et bien droit devant le jeune homme. Nero ne fit qu'avance son bras avant de la voir apparaître dans la main de ce dernier. Vergil la regarda sans aucune émotion visible, mais bien au fond de lui il y avait un cœur qui s'affolait à la simple vue de cette arme au potentiel dévastateur. « Dante m'a parlé de cette épée... Si... Si tu la désir, elle... Elle est à toi. » Hésita Nero en lui tendant. Vergil s'approcha, la prit dans ses mains et l'admira longuement, la caressant de ses mains avec attention devant ses yeux émerveillés. « Non. C'est dorénavant la tienne, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Dit Vergil calmement en lui tendant à nouveau la lame délicatement travaillée. C'était d'abord son honneur qui parlait, ensuite vinrent les mots qui la justifiaient. « Si un jour je dois te tuer, alors je la reprendrai. Mais saches que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, à moins que tu ne tournes mal. Je suis là pour ne pas que cela arrive, Nero. » Lui dit-il en se reculant de plusieurs pas.

Nero se recula aussi, semblait-il qu'ils allaient commencer dans les secondes à suivre et le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Utiliser ses armes ? L'homme n'en avait aucune dans les mains, il attendit donc de voir ce que Vergil avait planifié de faire pour l'aider à gagner de la puissance. Ne pas connaître un homme et se laisser conditionner par lui, c'était là une bonne leçon de confiance que Vergil était conscient de donner, c'était même une chance inouïe pour le jeune homme, seulement, il ne le savait pas encore. « Si je te dis de te jeter par terre, fais-le. Si je t'ordonnes de bloquer, tu le feras également, ainsi que tout ce que je te demanderai de faire. Est-ce bien clair ? » Dit l'homme un peu plus fort, vue la distance entre eux. « Entendu. » Confirma Nero. « Montre-moi cette puissance que tu détiens, alors. » Fit Vergil en regardant le bras démoniaque de Nero.

« C'est... C'est que... » Hésita Nero. « Fais-le ! » Hurla Vergil. « J'peux pas faire ça sur demande ! » Se frustra Nero. Vergil s'approcha de lui et prit son bras dans ses mains. « Animé par les émotions... Comme c'est fascinant. » Dit-il en l'examinant de toute part. « Il te faudra cependant RÉUSSIR ! » Dit-il plus fort en le fixant dans les yeux. « Montre-moi, si tu es si fort que ça ! » Le nargua Nero. Vergil le poussa si fort que le jeune homme se retrouva plusieurs mètres en arrière, sur le cul et surprit. « Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre d'attitude, jeune homme. Un pareil comportement te conduira tout droit en enfer. Je veux des excuses immédiates. » Dit Vergil en s'approchant de Nero pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Le gamin prit la main, mais ne dit pas un mot. « Excuses, je te pries. »

« C'est toi qui me force à faire tout ça, pourquoi je m'excuserais hein ? Bordel de merde... » Dit Nero en se dépoussiérant. « Tu as gagné des années quand je t'ai révélé ton âge, mais certainement aucune maturité, tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux et arrogant. » Lui dit Vergil en le regardant de haut. « Je vais briser ce petit caractère, que tu le veuilles... Ou non ! » Lui affirma-t-il en se retournant. « Tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé, tu peux toujours tenter de te défendre. » Dit-il avant de l'attaquer directement.

Vergil ne sortit aucune arme physique, mais sa force se sentait de loin. Quand il se mit en position pour lancer une attaque, en plus d'avoir prévenu le gamin, Nero ne s'attendit pas du tout à se voir projeté dans les airs, plusieurs mètres en l'air, avant de retomber sur le côté de façon brusque. Au moment où il tentait de se relever, Nero se sentit écrasé au sol. Vergil lui avait sauté dessus et le maintenait fermement contre la terre séchée, lui faisant littéralement manger la poussière. « Tu demandes plus ? Très bien, tu seras donc servi. » Et l'homme le frappa. « Enfoiré ! » Hurla Nero quand il en eut la chance. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'exige, tu assimiles trop lentement, cela te perdra ! » Il se releva, entrainant Nero avec lui par le col de sa veste, le bougeant facilement comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire chiffon et le lança devant lui en hauteur, avant de le frapper d'un coup de pied pour le faire se fracasser encore plus fort contre le sol. « Ahhh ! » Nero eut mal, même Dante n'était jamais allé aussi fort lors de leur batailles. « Tu vas t'excuser. » Lui ordonna Vergil. « Jamais. » Répondit Nero.

Entêté... Vergil voyait de quoi Dante parlait maintenant. Mais il devait être patient cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix de le faire plier, l'arrogance n'allait en rien l'aider à contrôler sa puissance, puissance qui d'ailleurs se laissait désirer depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il le prit par le cou et le redressa face à lui avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens et de commencer à l'étrangler. Nero attrapa les deux mains de l'homme avec les deux siennes pour forces dans l'autre sens, mais visiblement, Vergil était plus expérimenté et possédait une force supérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de prouver, hein ? À moi tu ne prouveras rien, tu ne sais rien. Laisse-toi mourir de mes mains, ou excuse-toi et montre que tu as de l'honneur et du respect... » Nero commençait à avoir les yeux rouges, il cessa de montrer les dents et murmura quelque chose qui semblait haineux, mais Vergil lui donna la chance de répéter, ou de changer ce qu'il venait de dire. « Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« E... Exc... Excuse-moi... » Il fut relâché immédiatement et s'effondra au sol avant de ramener ses mains à son cou, toussant de nombreuses fois avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. « Un léger progrès, Nero, léger, mais notable. » Vergil reçut en échange un regard qui aurait pu tuer, s'il avait pu, mais cela le fit rigoler légèrement. « Où est ce bras, si ta colère était si puissante ? » Demanda Vergil en s'accroupissant aux côtés du jeune homme, posant sa main dans le dos de ce dernier. « J'en sais rien... » Répondit Nero, toujours en reprenant son souffle. « Allez, nous ne faisons que commencer. Sois moins arrogant si tu veux que tout se passe bien, je te prie. » Nero fit un signe positif de la tête et se releva pour se dépoussiérer. Da fierté venait d'en prendre un coup, et pas qu'un petit... Il avait juste hâte de rentrer pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Pas question de revenir ici avec ce fou furieux une fois de plus, oh que non !

« Quelles émotions ont tendance à déclencher ta force ? » Demanda Vergil. « Je... J'sais pas trop. » Répondit-il. « Alors il nous faudra explorer le monde merveilleux des émotions, qu'en dis-tu ? » Suggéra Vergil. « Je suppose... » Fit Nero, pas certain du tout. « La joie ne fonctionnera pas. Pour ce genre de déclenchement il faut quelque chose de sombre, malheureusement. Une fois fait, tu pourras utiliser ta volonté à l'avenir... » Expliqua Vergil en s'approchant de Nero pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. La colère, il allait la garder pour plus tard, en lui annonçant la mort de son ex fiancée... Il devait trouver autre chose, la honte ?

« Est-ce que Dante te traite bien, Nero ? » Le concerné leva les yeux vers ceux de Vergil. « Bien spur que oui, pourquoi cette question ? » S'informa le jeune homme. « Il a essayé de te séduire, n'est-ce pas ? » Nero tourna la tête sur le côté, tentant de ne pas rougir. « Regarde-moi quand je m'adresse à toi, je te prie. » Le jeune homme revint, yeux dans les yeux. « Oui... » Répondit Nero en mâchouillant l'intérieur de ses joues. « Il t'as touché ? » Demanda-t-il encore. Nero serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. « Oui. » Vergil n'affichait aucune réaction et approcha son visage du sien, juste pour intensifier le malaise de Nero durant ses questions. « Où ? » Les yeux du gamin s'agrandirent. « Je... j'vais pas dire ça ! » Fut-il extrêmement mal à l'aise. « Tu vas me le dire, me le montrer ou même me le mimer, mais je veux savoir, ce n'est pas discutable. » L'averti-t-il, les yeux menaçants. Nero n'avait pas envie d'affronter la force de Vergil tout de suite, il hésita quand-même entre le dire ou ne pas le dire. « Il m'a embrassé, voilà. » Avoua-t-il. « Oui, mais encore ? Où a-t-il mit ses mains sur toi ? » Insista Vergil. « Arrête ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! » Dit-il en tentant de se dégager, mais l'homme le retint devant lui, le questionnant à nouveau des yeux. « Putain d'bor... Okay okay ! Y m'a touché la bite, content ? » S'il avait pu être plus rouge et frustré qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait tout simplement explosé, mais Vergil ne broncha pas du tout, continuant de le fixer de manière très intense. « Tu as aimé ça ? »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » Hurla Nero en le poussant si fort que Vergil se vit atterrir une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le bras de Nero pulsant d'un bleu illuminé intense. L'homme sourit en se relevant, marchant calmement vers Nero. « Bravo... Bravo jeune homme, il semblerait que la honte soit un bon déclencheur pour toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ce que tu m'as révélé ne me fait rien, cela ne me concerne pas. Maintenant, je veux que tu utilises ton bras pour moi. » Dit Vergil en croisant ses doigts ensemble devant sa poitrine. Nero frottait ses dents ensemble, encore mal à l'aise de tout cela. « Pour faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en levant son bras devant lui. « Déplace-nous une montagne ? » Fit Vergil en écartant ses mains de chaque côté de lui-même, les paumes vers le haut. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » Mais vu le regard de Vergil, il l'était. Nero s'élança de toute ses forces et envoya un bon coup à la base de la montagne près d'eux, mais évidemment, il ne fit que créer un trou profond, qualifiable de grotte vu sa taille et sa profondeur. « C'est très bien Nero. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé par contre. » Nero le regardait comme s'il était totalement fou, comment voulait-il qu'il déplace une montagne, sans blague ? C'était du délire pur et dur ! « Faudra-t-il que je fasse comme Dante pour que tu y arrives ? » Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire en coin. Vergil dû préciser, car les yeux de Nero semblaient ne pas comprendre. « J'ai trop de classe pour faire ça, mais pour arriver à mes fins, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te toucher comme il l'a fait. » Expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Pour Vergil, ce n'étaient que des menaces en l'air, mais il avait prouvé à Nero qu'il ne racontait jamais de conneries et... Si par tout les malheurs il devait exécuter sa menace, alors il le ferait, il n'était pas non plus un menteur.

« Refusé ! » Lança Nero avant d'envoyer plusieurs secousses au même endroit que frappé auparavant. En pensant à tout ça, Nero bâtissait une puissance plus grande, il n'était pas question de faire face à deux obsédés, oh que non ! Les trous devenaient de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus profonds, quand il sentit une main arrêter son bras. « Ça va, ça va... » Rigola Vergil. « Je n'irai pas jusque-là, maintenant que j'ai vu ta détermination. » Lui dit-il calmement. Il garda son sourire, trouvant la situation amusante. « Regarde-moi ces immense trous, c'est toi qui les a fait, Nero. » Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil et fut surprit. Jamais il ne pensait qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose, il dû l'avouer, Vergil l'avait aidé. Il sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. « Wow... C'est... » Vergil lui lança un regard insistant. « Merci. » Fit Nero. Vergil sourit calmement, c'était ce qu'il attendait. « Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. » Affirma Vergil. « On pourrait pas juste continuer un peu ? Je... » Nero venait de trouver un intérêt particulier en cette puissance qui pourtant n'avait grandit qu'un peu, mais il était enthousiaste pour encore plus. « Non, c'est assez. Nous reviendrons demain, qu'en penses-tu ? » Fit Vergil. « Oui d'accord, mais... » Nero hésita. « Plus d'intimidation, okay ? » Demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement possible. « Nous verrons si tu as retenu le processus d'éveil de ton pouvoir, autrement je devrai le refaire. » Lui répondit Vergil sérieusement.

Nero comprenait que ça l'avait aidé à laisser sortir sa puissance, mais n'était pas des plus enjoué pour recommencer quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. Il le suivit à la moto et ils rentrèrent à l'agence en peu de temps.

Dante les attendait tranquillement à son bureau, pas de boulot aujourd'hui alors il se l'était coulé douce. La porte ouvrit avec un Nero particulièrement souriant. « Hey gamin, alors ? » Vergil le suivit non longtemps après, toujours aussi sérieux. « Je croyais que nous allions manger en rentrant. Dante, qu'as-tu fais de tout ton temps libre ? »

« Ça s'est bien passé, je suppose, j'ai fais des trucs puissants ! » Lui dit Nero. « Oh c'est bien ça ! Verg, pas de panique je commande une pizza ! » Dit Dante en se levant. « Non. Pas question que je mange ça. Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture, je vais aller chercher de quoi faire quelque chose d'acceptable. » Dante ouvrit grands les yeux, okay... Pas de pizza alors. Il lui fila ses clés avant de rejoindre Nero dans la chambre. « Raconte. » Fit l'homme en ouvrant la porte. « Pas maintenant, j'vais prendre une douche. » Répondit Nero. « Oh allez, j'attendais pour savoir ! » Nero soupira avant de se tourner face à Dante. « C'était bien. Il m'a foutu une raclée, m'a intimidé... Et ensuite j'ai fait des trucs de malade avec mon bras, t'aurais dû voir ça c'était dément ! » Raconta-t-il avec excitation. « Attends... Y t'as battu et intimidé ? Et toi t'es content d'me dire ça ? T'es certain qu'ça va ? » Fit Dante en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. « Ah, tu peux pas comprendre... Il a fait sortir d'la puissance de moi, c'était l'but de tout ça, ça a marché, c'est tout c'qui compte. J'vais m'laver. » Termina-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, ce dernier restant devant la porte comme un idiot à froncer les sourcils. « Vergil... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à Nero toi... » Il rigola avant de s'étendre sur le lit.

Quand Nero sortit de la douche, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre pour s'étendre sur son lit de fortune. « Vidé ? » Demanda Dante qui tentait de faire la sieste. « T'as pas idée. » Lança Nero.

Vergil revint avec des sacs de courses et ne trouva personne en bas, il décida donc de se mettre à l'ouvrage lui-même. Ayant toujours habité seul ou presque, il savait cuisiner, de toute façon son éducation ne lui aurait pas permis de ne savoir rien faire.

Dante ouvrit les yeux à peu près au même moment que Nero et tout deux se regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. « Ça sent la bouffe ? » Fit Dante, surprit. « On dirait que ton frère est moins paresseux qu'toi. » Nero reçu un faux rire niais de la part de Dante avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tout les deux pour descendre à la cuisine. « Ben ça alors ! » Fit Nero en voyant la cuisine. « J'savais pas que ça pouvait ressembler à ça une fois propre... » Dante lui jeta un regard noir avant de rejoindre Vergil, ce dernier occupé à regarder dans le four. « Verg, t'as même mis la table... Nero regarde ça on a une table ! »

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions manger un repas convenable à ce comptoir qui, en passant, n'est pas du tout confortable ? Oui, je me suis permis de nettoyer, ne vous en déplaise, c'était horrible ici. » Répondit Vergil le plus sérieusement du monde. Sur la table trônaient trois assiettes, trois coupes et trois vers d'eau, avec les couverts bien entendu et même des serviettes de table à côté de chaque assiette. Dante cligna des yeux à quelques reprises. « Je l'aime de plus en plus moi, ce Vergil. » Dit Nero en passant à côté de Dante. Très drôle, vraiment très drôle, Dante se vit presque jaloux de ne pas avoir pensé à tout ça avant. Son inconnu de frère s'attirait de bons commentaires, mais Dante ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner et c'était bien là une faiblesse à laquelle il devait remédier s'il voulait rendre Nero heureux. « Je vous prie de vous asseoir, nous allons manger dans quelques minutes. » Les avertit Vergil.

L'homme vint les servir, il y avait de tout c'était carrément incroyable et ça sentait bon ! Quand Vergil fut assit, il posa sa serviette de table sur ses cuisses. « Et de toute façon, Dante, je te suis redevable pour ton hospitalité, ceci est le moindre des remerciements. » Dit-il avant de servir le vin aux deux autres pour terminer par son propre verre. « Servez-vous, je vous en prie. » Sourit Vergil. Nero était affamé, son entrainement l'avait vraiment vidé et il devait reprendre des forces. « Merci, mon frère, c'est vraiment apprécié. » Fit Dante en souriant. « Merci. » Répéta Nero avant de commencer à se servir. Et que dire ? C'était divin, tout simplement.

« T'as un talent Vergil, franchement. » Dante fut remercié d'un sourire de la part de son frère. « Demain nous retournons là-bas pour parfaire les habilités de Nero. » Affirma Vergil. « Ouais ça va être génial. » Dit Nero, surprenament enthousiaste, selon Vergil.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Prise 2

Au petit matin, quand le réveil de Nero sonna, réveillant bien évidemment Dante par la même occasion, une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air. Nero ne fit pas de commentaire désagréable envers Dante cette fois, lui laissant le temps de se réveiller en maugréant. Nero se leva, laissant Dante se rendormir de toute façon, il était bien trop tôt pour l'homme, puis descendit rapidement à la cuisine pour retrouver Vergil, assis tranquillement à la table.

« Oh, Nero. Comment fut ta nuit ? » C'était bien une façon polie de demander ça... « Très bien, je suppose. » Répondit-il. « Assied-toi, tu dois prendre un bon repas avant que nous partions, il est impératif que tu sois en forme. » Ajouta Vergil en se levant pour lui servir à manger. Oeufs, bacon et pains grillés... Nero se sentit gâté comme personne. D'habitude il avalait ce qu'il avaient mangé la veille, mais un vrai petit déjeuner ? Wow. « Merci. » Vergil le gratifia d'un sourire avant de reprendre sa place à la table. « Te sens-tu prêt à libérer ta force toi-même ? » Le questionna l'homme en buvant son thé vert. « Oui, j'espère y arriver. » Nero avala son petit déjeuner entièrement, content de pas manger n'importe quoi pour une fois.

Dante les rejoint peu de temps après et prit place à la table, où une assiette l'attendait également. « Whoa... T'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, Vergil. » Fit Dante. « C'est un plaisir qui est miens, de cuisiner. Si cela vous rend heureux, alors je le suis aussi. » Répondit l'homme en tendant le journal du jour à son frère. « Merci, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. » Avoua Dante en souriant à son frère. « Je sais, je suis heureux maintenant. » Conclut-il. « Voudrais-tu venir avec nous aujourd'hui, Dante ? » Demanda l'homme. « J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai deux boulots à terminer. Peut-être une autre fois. »

Dante faisait confiance à Vergil pour le reste, son frère semblait avoir repris une route plus lumineuse et c'était tant mieux, il pouvait vraiment aider Nero à acquérir plus de puissance, tant que ses intentions restaient bonnes par la suite. L'élève dépasse le maître, ça pouvait facilement être le cas de Nero, alors Vergil avait intérêt à faire attention à son propre cul, le gamin était déjà très puissant, qu'est-ce que ce serait après tout ça ? Comme l'avait si bien dit Nero; Un truc de malade !

« Nous nous reverrons à l'heure du repas, cher frère. » Dit Vergil en se levant de table, accompagné de Nero. « Ne le brutalise pas trop hein ? » Rigola l'homme toujours assis. Nero rigola et suivit Vergil jusqu'à la moto...

Dante termina son petit déjeuner et s'affaira à tout ramasser, s'il fallait avoir de la classe pour plaire à Nero, soit ! Il fit même la vaisselle avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il revint et que la vaisselle était sèche, il rangea tout, absolument tout et alla s'installer à son bureau pour faire les appels nécessaire avant de partir en mission.

« Voyons si tu peux faire mieux qu'hier. » Dit Vergil en s'approchant de Nero. « Concentre-toi bien, mais tente de le faire rapidement. » Ajouta-t-il. Tout plutôt que de revivre un moment comme hier ! Nero se concentra du mieux qu'il pu, mais sans aucun résultat. Il tourna les yeux vers Vergil, abattu et découragé. « Recommence. » Lui ordonna l'homme. Nero n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Vergil lui donna une bonne claque derrière le crâne, ce qui fit enrager Nero sur le coup. « On est pas supposé utiliser la violence ! » Fit le gamin en fronçant les sourcils, agacé. « J'utiliserai le moyen qu'il faudra pour y arriver, tu n'as pas à discuter. »

« Souviens-toi d'hier, le moment exacte ou ta puissance s'est manifestée, comment les sensations étaient, ce que tu as fait pour la garder vivante, concentre-toi ! » Dit-il sur un ton ferme. Le jeune homme se sentait bousculé dans sa manière de faire et n'aimait pas cela, mais savait que tôt ou tard les résultats allaient être sensationnels. « Allez ! »

« Du calme j'essaie merde ! » Fit Nero, frustré. « Excuse-toi immédiatement... » Nero serra les dents, pas question de lui faire plaisir cette fois, Vergil faisait exprès pour l'énerver alors il avait tout les droits du monde de manifester son mécontentement. « Je te préviens... » Ajouta Vergil. « Tu me pousses à bout et ensuite tu veux que j'm'excuse ! » Grogna Nero. Vergil n'attendit pas, il ne fallait pas discuter ses dires. Sa main vint directement empoigner la nuque du gamin et il l'écrasa au sol avec une facilité déroutante. « Pourquoi tu résistes ? Une fois ne t'as pas suffit ? À croire que tu adores ça... Tiens, je vais donner cette information à Dante, ça l'aidera peut-être à te faire te soumettre à lui. » Le nargua Vergil. « Dante... N'a rien... N'a rien à voir là... Là-dedans... » Dit-il avec difficulté. « Il est clair, je le perçois très bien dans son regard, qu'il te désir plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu sais comment faire pour ne pas que je lui en parle. » Ajouta Vergil, un sourire en coin. « J'suis désolé. » Finit-il par dire. Vergil le relâcha. « N'en fais pas une habitude, la prochaine fois tu vas pleurer, je te préviens. » Nero acquiesça rapidement sans dire un mot de plus. « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre jurer devant moi, est-ce bien clair ? » Dit Vergil en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Très clair. » Répondit le gamin.

« Poursuivons, ça devrait être plus agréable, maintenant. » Annonça Vergil en reprenant son humeur de départ. Nero lui, ça lui prenait un peu plus de temps pour passer outre la frustration. « Comment on fait ? » Fit Nero en le regardant. « Comment fait-on quoi, mon garçon ? » Demanda Vergil calmement. « Pour oublier sa colère aussi rapidement. »

« Ça demande beaucoup de volonté, de pratique et de sagesse. Ce que tu vas obtenir avec moi, en écoutant bien mes directives. » Nero fit un signe positif de la tête, s'il pouvait arriver à faire ça, alors peut-être arriverait-il à se battre sans ressentir cette colère à chaque fois. Vergil se plaça derrière Nero à une vitesse hallucinante, Nero ne le vit même pas faire, puis l'homme lui saisit les bras depuis sa position et les serra, avançant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. « Tu vois ce rocher, cet énorme rocher là-bas ? » Nero fit oui de la tête. « Je dois imaginer que c'es... » Mais il fut coupé par Vergil. « Non. Ne jamais imaginer les choses autrement que ce qu'elles sont vraiment. Je veux que tu le pulvérises, là, tout de suite, MAINTENANT ! » Finit-il en élevant la voix considérablement.

Nero ressentit une certaine urgence d'exécuter la demande, il avait beau se concentrer, même jusqu'à en trembler d'efforts, rien ne venait. « Pense à hier, vas-y, tu en es capable. » L'encouragea Vergil en relâchant ses bras délicatement. « Rend-moi fier. » Ajouta l'homme, attendant des résultats concrets. Il ne se passait rien. Le but de l'homme était que Nero puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs sans être poussé par quelconque sentiment, situation ou état d'être, il devait le faire sur commande. Il lui envoya une claque derrière le crâne encore une fois, mais ne dit rien, laissant Nero bâtir sa colère malgré tout. Une autre claque, ce n'étaient pas des petites claques douce non, attention. Nero serra les dents, si Vergil continuait, c'était lui qui allait être pulvérisé ! Encore une claque, Nero hurla, enragé, avant de transformer le rocher en poussière.

« Comment te sens-tu, maintenant que ta puissance est éveillée ? » Nero se tourna face à l'homme, son bras illuminait la terre autour d'eux. « J'ai envie de tout détruire, y compris toi ! » Murmura-t-il, une expression de colère indescriptible sur le visage. « Alors vas-y, détruis-moi. » Fit Vergil avant de lui tirer une révérence qui le nargua d'avantage. Le jeune homme hurla et lui envoya un coup, pleine puissance. Quand la poussière se dissipa, Vergil se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme depuis derrière lui. « Quand tu hurles, tu annonces tes mouvements, c'est... Encore une fois, un lamentable échec. »

« J'apprends rien si tu t'fous d'ma gueule à chaque fois putain d'merde ! » Il reçut un regard désapprobateur de la part de l'homme. Nero hésita longuement, puis regarda Vergil dans les yeux. « Désolé. » Il reçut un sourire contenté en échange de ses excuses. « Jeune poulain sauvage et têtu, tu vois que tu apprends des choses. » Sourit Vergil de plus bel. Nero roula les yeux au ciel avant de sourire faiblement, à peine notable. « Et tu as oublié ta colère, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Vergil en se penchant pour attraper le regard du jeune homme. Nero sourit complètement cette fois. « On dirait bien. » finit-il par rire. « Bon... Par contre tu as laissé ta puissance se dissiper. » Dit-il en regardant le bras du jeune homme. « Essaie de la ramener sans aide cette fois. » Lui demanda l'homme en se reculant d'un pas pour le regarder.

Nero se concentra encore une fois, il allait y arriver, il le pouvait ! Il serra les dents, les poings, même les yeux tellement il forçait, mais rien ne vint. Il reçut une claque derrière la tête, une bonne cette fois, elle fit bien mal. Le gamin en grinça des dents cette fois. Fronçant les sourcils comme c'était jamais arrivé avant, sa respiration s'accélérait et son bras trembla. Une faible lueur se manifestait et Vergil gardait un silence total en apercevant cela. Il se dit que cette fois, cela pouvait prendre du temps, il n'y avait aucun danger autour. Une fois qu'il aurait compris ce qui l'animait, il pourrait le faire sur demande et ils pourraient travailler autre chose depuis cet instant. Nero se tourna d'un coup sans faire le moindre son et envoya Vergil une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent rapidement, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Son bras illuminait de nouveau.

« Tu as encore appris quelque chose, Nero. Je suis bien fier de ce que j'ai vu. » Dit Vergil en marchant vers lui. Il l'écrasa au sol en un éclair. « Par contre je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire sur moi. » Précisa-t-il. « J'suis désolé... » Et grâce à cette excuse il fut libéré immédiatement. Il se releva pour faire face à l'homme. « J'ai... J'ai cru... » Il baissa la tête, à court d'excuses. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as bien déjoué, je te félicite tout de même. » Sourit Vergil. Nero afficha du découragement quand il vit que son bras était de nouveau terne. « N'associe pas la perte de pouvoir à la tristesse, il n'en tient qu'à toi de la faire revenir, tu en as le pouvoir et tu le sais. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, prit une grande inspiration et mit son bras en avant, il s'illumina instantanément. « Ça y est ! » Sourit le jeune homme sous le regard satisfait de Vergil. « Allez, fais quelques ravages maintenant. » L'encouragea-t-il. Quand il visa la même montagne que la veille, son trou était... Gigantesque ! Les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement, Nero jeta un regard à son bras, puis vers Vergil. « Impressionnant, Nero. » Ils refirent l'exercice jusqu'à ce que Nero arrive à appeler sa puissance et à la congédier à volonté, ce qui leur prit toute la journée, vint l'heure de manger quand ils partirent, rapidement afin que Vergil puisse faire de quoi manger.

Quand ils mirent les pieds dans l'agence, ça sentait la nourriture. Nero jeta un coup d'œil à Vergil avant que tout deux ne se dirigent vers la cuisine. « Ah vous êtes là ! » Fit un Dante tout souriant, aux fourneaux, bien habillé. « J'ai heum... J'ai fait à manger. » Dit-il, un peu hésitant. « Oh, frère adoré, tu t'es mis à la cuisine, c'est bien. » Sourit Vergil en prenant place à la table avec Nero. Dante vint les servir... C'était... Un bel effort.

« J'croyais que vous arriveriez un peu plus tôt... C'est un peu cuit j'suis désolé... » Dit-il, un peu déçu. La saucisse était vraiment trop cuite et les patates bien trop bouillies... Le pauvre, pensa Vergil. L'homme savait exactement pourquoi Dante faisait cela et eut un sourire avant de donner un coup de pied léger à Nero sous la table et de prendre la parole. « Ça m'a l'air très bon, Dante. » Fit Vergil. « Oui, ça sent... Bon. » Ajouta Nero. Dante prit place avec eux. Bon, c'était pas super bon, mais c'était mangeable et Vergil n'aurait en aucun cas déçu son tant aimé frère en critiquant quoi que ce fut, il se contenta de manger, Nero fit de même. « Tu t'es amélioré aujourd'hui, Nero ? » Demanda Dante. « Oh oui ! » S'exclama-t-il, souriant en regardant Vergil. « Il a fait beaucoup de progrès, je suis très fier. » Répondit Vergil en lui souriant. « Vergil est sans pitié, mais ça donne des résultats. » Dit Nero en rigolant. « J'suis content alors, j'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire. » Dit Dante en ouvrant une bière. « Mon frère, je prendrais bien une bière ce soir, si tu veux bien. » Dante se leva et lui en servit une, ainsi qu'à Nero. « Tu sais Dante, tu as bien cuisiné, c'est bon. » Fit Nero. Dante était content, il savait que c'était pas si terrible que ça, mais ça lui fit plaisir que quelqu'un lui dise ça. « Moi j'aurai droit à des cours de cuisine de la part de Vergil, n'est-ce pas ? » Le concerné sourit. « Tout pour te faire plaisir, Dante. » Acquiesça l'homme avant de finir de manger. Quand ils eurent terminé, Vergil entraina Nero dans la cuisine pour tout nettoyer et Dante alla prendre une douche.

« C'est bien de l'avoir complimenté, Nero. » Lui dit-il en ouvrant les robinets de l'évier. « Ça aurait été méchant de faire le contraire, il a mit tellement d'efforts, il avait jamais cuisiné avant qu'tu viennes. Ou peut-être une fois j'en ai pas l'souvenir. Tu as un bon effet sur lui. » Rit-il. « Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a un bon effet sur lui, sans vouloir te vexer. » Répondit Vergil en souriant. « C'est vrai cette histoire ? C'que t'as dit sur moi quand t'es arrivé l'premier jour ? » Demanda Nero en essuyant la vaisselle que Vergil lavait d'abord. « J'en ai bien peur, Nero. »

Nero hésita longtemps avant de tenter de reprendre la parole, mais n'eut pas le temps. « Oui, moi aussi. Par contre ça n'arrivera pas. Je préfèrerais que tu te concentres sur Dante, c'est un bon investissement sentimental, tu peux me croire. » Le conseilla-t-il. Nero resta bouche-bée, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. « Heu ouais, c'est ça... » Répondit-il sans rien dire de plus, trop choqué par la réponse de Vergil. Dante redescendit et Nero disparut immédiatement prendre sa douche.

« Alors. Il a dit quelque chose de vrai sur ma bouffe ? » S'informa Dante. « Oui, qu'il avait apprécié. » Répondit son frère. « Arrête, c'était trop cuit... » Vergil soupira avant de s'adosser au comptoir pour faire face à son frangin. « Dante... Ton effort à été remarqué, tu peux me croire. » Insista l'homme. Dante sourit légèrement. Il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, il aurait surtout aimé ne pas rater son repas. « Je te promets de tout te montrer de la cuisine, d'accord ? » Dit Vergil en prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne. « Ouais... » Soupira l'autre. « Allons, tu sais très bien que si ça avait vraiment été immangeable, j'aurais gentiment déposé ma fourchette et je n'aurais rien touché d'autre. » Dante sourit. « Pas faux. Okay, demain c'est toi qui fait à manger. » Vergil acquiesça. « En tout cas, s'il a oser mentir sur ton repas, tes vêtements ne sont pas passé inaperçus. » L'autre fut surprit d'entendre ça. « Pourquoi tu dis ça, Vergil ? »

« Ses yeux étaient rivés sur toi à la moindre occasion. Tu devrais mettre des chemises plus souvent, ça te va à ravir. » Et ledit Dante rougit, presque... En tout cas n'était pas loin que ça se voit. Il soupira avant de prendre une bière et d'aller au salon, suivit de Vergil qui fit de même. Nero vint les rejoindre après sa douche. « Ah, Nero ! Viens donc boire une bière avec nous, je viens de t'en sortir une toute fraîche. » Fit Vergil en se précipitant sur l'autre bout du sofa, ne laissant d'autre choix au jeune homme que de s'asseoir entre lui et Dante. « Merci. » Dante regarda Vergil et ce dernier lui envoya un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rouler Dante des yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: L'entremetteur imparfait

« Que va-t-on travailler aujourd'hui ? » S'informa Nero en prenant le petit déjeuner servit par Vergil. « Bon matin. » Fit Dante en prenant place. « Nero, j'aurais besoin de toi pour le boulot d'aujourd'hui. » Nero jeta un regard vers Vergil. « Mais c'est que... » Vergil leva une main en l'air devant lui. « Quand cela est important, on sait remettre à plus tard, Nero. Tu iras avec Dante. » Fit ce dernier sans plus. Le gamin soupira, ce n'était pas dans ses plans, mais l'argent était toujours bienvenue dans ses poches. « Bien. » Répondit-il. Il était son apprenti au bout du conte, il se devait de lui obéir, même s'il n'était pas bien plus âgé que lui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas dix-neuf ans, mais bien vingt-cinq. « Oh ça sera pas long, vous aurez le temps d'aller aux montagnes. C'est qu'il me faut deux mains de plus pour ce boulot, j'pars dans quinze minutes. On est revenu dans une heure, maximum. » Lui dit Dante. Nero regarda son professeur une seconde fois, un sourire d'espoir au visage. L'homme lui sourit, cela voulait dire qu'ils iraient quand-même. Le jeune homme était d'une belle bonne humeur soudainement.

« Et heum... Tu vas aller travailler habillé comme ça ? » Demanda Nero en voyant que Dante s'était bien habillé, encore une fois. « Ouais, c'est pas un sale boulot. J'ai besoin de toi pour transporter ton nouveau lit, tête folle. » Rit-il. « Tu... Tu m'as acheté un lit ? » Fit-il, surprit. « J'allais tout d'même pas te laisser dormir par terre, j'imagine que Vergil va rester avec nous un long moment, donc voilà. » Expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné. « Je lui ai dit que ça lui allait à ravir, ces chemises. N'es-tu pas de mon avis, Nero ? » Nero arrêta de boire immédiatement, gardant son verre à ses lèvres, un peu choqué. Il déposa son verre et ne lâcha pas son assiette des yeux. « C'est... Oui c'est vrai. » Fit-il. Pourquoi Vergil insistait avec ça ? C'était embarrassant à la fin ! De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait un Dante qui ne savait pas quoi dire, se contentant de manger silencieusement. À voir ces deux-là la tête dans leur assiette, Vergil sourit pour lui-même, c'était adorable... De son point de vue, bien sûr. Avec un peu de temps, le jeune homme allait peut-être donner sa chance à Dante, Vergil aimait bien croire cela.

« Bon les enfants, vous feriez mieux d'y aller, je vais m'occuper de tout nettoyer. » Annonça Vergil en se levant, commençant déjà à ramasser les assiettes sur la table. Dante alla mettre ses bottes et Vergil agrippa Nero par le col. « Sois donc un peu gentil avec lui, je te prie. » Lui chuchota-t-il de bon conseil. Dante lui avait acheté un lit, pourquoi Vergil pensait-il qu'il allait être désagréable ? Le clin d'œil de Vergil lui donna sa réponse... Ah, cette gentillesse-_là_... Non pas question.

Quand ils revinrent, Vergil était sous la douche. « On va l'mettre où ? » Demanda Nero, il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour un tel meuble dans toute l'agence. « Tu t'sens okay pour le monter avec moi ? On va l'mettre eu pied d'mon lit en attendant. » Demanda Dante. « D'accord, allons-y. » Ils montèrent le meuble sans vraiment de problèmes, à part peut-être tourner le coin du corridor, mais réussirent à placer le lit tout de même. Nero sauta dessus immédiatement pour constater son confort. « Merci, Dante. » Dit-il une fois assis sur le matelas tout neuf. « Ah, heum... C'est rien... Allez, on va le faire tout d'suite, comme ça ce soir t'aur... » Nero lui prit le bras et le tira vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Si Vergil lui avait dit d'être gentil, c'était pas juste pour cette raison, mais surement pour apprendre quelque chose. « J'suis content. » Ajouta Nero en souriant faiblement. À voir l'état de Dante, il était profondément troublé, l'homme ne savait plus où poser son regard. « Nero j'suis désolé... » L'interpellé ouvrit grand les yeux, pourquoi désolé ? « J'ai mal fait les choses, résultat tu m'évites tout l'temps. Si j'pouvais effacer tout c'que j'ai osé faire j'le ferais, mais j'peux pas... » Nero restait là devant Dante à le regarder et l'écouter sans dire un mot. « Je... Comment dire merde... Oublie ça c'est pas grave. » Finit-il. Il tendit des draps propres au gamin et tout deux firent le lit dans un silence de mort.

« Prêt ? » Fit Vergil en arrivant à la cuisine pour trouver deux statues, les yeux scotchés sur leur bières respectives, un silence désagréable planait dans toute la pièce. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'informa Vergil en avançant vers la table. « Nero nous devons partir. » Le jeune homme se leva et suivit son professeur, ce dernier fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard de Dante. L'homme fit non de la tête pour dire que tout allait bien et Vergil continua son chemin.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais sous la douche, Nero ? » Demanda l'homme une fois qu'il furent à l'endroit habituel, dans les montagnes. « Ben je sais pas. Dante est devenu bizarre d'un coup. » Répondit le gamin. « Tu as surement fait quelque chose pour que cela arrive, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Nero commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur en regardant le sol. « C'que tu m'as dit. » Fit-il sans lever les yeux. « En quoi l'as-tu traduis, sois franc. » Dit l'homme en s'avançant pour lever la tête de Nero avec sa main sous son menton. « Je lui ai simplement embrassé la joue. » Vergil sourit. « Il s'est mit à s'excuser pour comment il a agit avec moi et tout, pour finir par me dire que c'était pas grave, d'oublier ça. » Répondit Nero de plus. « De quoi as-tu peur, ne mens pas. » Posa-t-il comme question tandis qu'il avait toujours l'attention du jeune homme face à lui. « J'sais pas, j'suis pas comme lui c'est tout. » dit-il en tentant de regarder le sol, mais la main de l'homme garda sa tête en l'air. « Comment est Dante ? » Insista-t-il. « Il est... Il aime les hommes... » Vergil rit, un bon rire involontaire. « Pas du tout. Dante n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. » L'accusa-t-il sans broncher. « Mais tu ne t'en rends pas comptes, alors tu es excusable. » Nero fronça les sourcils. « Ça t'enuirais de m'expliquer ce qui s'passe, sérieux ? »

Vergil lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sol et le suivit, juste à côté de lui. « Tu es, spécial, Nero. » Commença-t-il. « Tu as été conçu pour multiplier cette nouvelle puissance que tu es. » Nero le fixa droit dans les yeux, avare de connaître la suite. « Tu attires, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu devais, à la base, être un peu comme le mâle alpha, le démon reproducteur... Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de dire ? » S'assura Vergil. Le gamin fit signe que oui de la tête, mais voulait en entendre un peu plus. « Malheureusement, ces idiots de l'ordre n'ont pas seulement gonflé ton niveau d'hormones mâles, ils ne savaient probablement pas ce qu'ils faisaient d'ailleurs, mais il est clair que tu possèdes un incroyable nombre d'hormones femelle également. » Nero ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. « Tu émets en permanence. Conçu pour attirer tout ce qui vit, qui est le moindrement démon. » Poursuivit-il. « Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Dante, s'il n'a pu se contrôler. Par contre, il est totalement épris, ce n'est pas qu'hormonale je peux te l'assurer. » Dit-il en souriant. « C'est un pouvoir avec lequel tu ne dois jamais jouer, jamais, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, c'est très clair. Personne ne va donc jamais se soucier de ce que je ressens alors... À part Kyrie, elle n'était pas démon. » Conclut-il tristement. « Les humains ne sont pas sensibles à ce genre d'appel, sois-en certain. Mais tu n'auras que de bonheur avec les tiens. » Lui expliqua-t-il. « Mais voyons c'est insensé ! Comment j'vais savoir moi, que l'autre m'aime vraiment, si j'fais juste être en chaleur tout l'temps ? » Fit-il, outré. Vergil éclata de rire, la comparaison n'était pas si fausse en fait. « Est-ce que Dante a essayé de te tuer jusqu'à présent ? » Demanda l'homme bien sérieusement. Nero fit non de la tête, toujours des questions dans les yeux. « Voilà. Quand un démon, ou mi-démon ne peut avoir quelqu'un comme toi, il tentera de le tuer afin que personne d'autre ne puisse réussir cet exploit. » Le jeune homme réfléchit, fixant la terre sur laquelle il était assis. « Il m'aime... Mais j'en suis pas amoureux moi. » Constata Nero. « Ça viendra... Qui d'autre, de toute façon, pourrais-tu considérer possible ? La question ne se pose même pas. » Lui dit-il. Nero le regarda, essayant de penser très fort. « Et pourquoi je n'pourrais pas être heureux avec Kyrie ? Après tout c'est encore possible, non ? » Fit Nero avec espoir. « Elle mourra avant toi, c'est inévitable. La douleur sera encore pire que si elle mourrait maintenant. » C'était cruel de lui cacher la vérité, mais Vergil savait que Nero n'était pas prêt à entendre cela.

« T'es en train d'me dire que j'dois commencer à envisager passer ma vie avec... Avec Dante ? » L'homme fit un signe positif de la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Pourquoi t'as pas essayé d'me tuer alors, si c'que tu m'dis est vrai ? » Vergil rit. « J'ai l'air d'un démon en manque d'attention ? » Demanda-t-il. « Non, pas du tout... » Le silence fut tel que même Vergil fut mal à l'aise, il se leva directement en pointant Nero du doigt. « Non ! N'y pense même pas. » L'avertit-il en reculant de deux pas. « Alors comme ça vous êtes deux. » Fit Nero en se levant. « J'me sens comme d'la viande crue au milieu d'un enclos à chiens de combat ! » Hurla le gamin. « Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? J'comprends pas, hein ? » Fit-il en s'approchant de Vergil. « Nero ça suffit, ou tu vas souffrir... » Lui dit-il en restant à sa place, laissant le jeune homme menaçant s'approcher autant qu'il voulait. Vergil n'allait pas flancher, il était fort de toute façon. « Je ne dirai et ne ferai rien qui pourrait blesser mon frère, j'espère que c'est parfaitement clair ! » Renchérit l'homme en repoussant Nero un peu.

« J'comprend pas... Dante m'a raconté ta vie. D'un coup tu débarques pour m'aider avec les meilleurs intention du monde ? Arrête, c'est qu'des conneries tout ça et tu l'sais. Tu savais, tu connaissais mon existence depuis bien plus longtemps que tu veux l'laisser croire ! » Dit-il sur un ton colérique. « C'est vrai. Tu as raison. » Avoua Vergil. Le gamin arrêta d'avancer pour le regarder. « J'étais là quand ils t'ont créé. J'ai entendu ce qu'il te réservaient pour tes vingt-cinq ans, j'ai tout entendu. Tu veux la vérité ? Et bien tu vas l'avoir ! » Il attira Nero contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. « C'est vrai que je suis là pour t'aider, te protéger et les empêcher de venir te chercher. Il veulent se servir de ta puissance pour ouvrir une porte vers le monde des démon, la plus grosse porte ayant jamais existé. Elle serait impossible à refermer, impossible et toi, tu mourrais après cette tâche. Pourquoi as-tu été conçu pour procréer en plus ? Pour créer encore plus de démons comme toi, parce qu'à toi seul tu ne peux plonger le monde entièrement dans le chaos... Mais à plusieurs, c'est possible. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de résister à ta personne, détrompes-toi immédiatement ! Mais je ne vais certainement pas te tuer. » Avoua-t-il finalement.

Nero fut sous le choc, littéralement. « Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire moi, dans tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il en s'agrippant à l'homme, son visage plongé dans les larmes. « Les tuer, tous autant qu'ils sont. Protéger Dante. » Répondit l'homme en lui caressant doucement le dos pour le réconforter. « Et toi ? » Fit-il entre deux sanglots. « T'apprendre à maîtriser toute cette puissance... Et, j'en conçois, mourir en m'assurant que tu réussis. » Nero serra Vergil plus fort, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un meurt ? « Nero... Ils... Ils... » Tenta-t-il sans succès. Valait mieux lui dire maintenant, pendant que la douleur était là, plutôt que d'en créer un deuxième épisode. « Ils ont tué Kyrie. » Nero leva la tête pour voir les yeux de Vergil. « Si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu serais probablement enfermé à l'heure qu'il est, tu n'aurais pas pu les combattre, crois-moi. » Le jeune homme, silencieux, se laissa glisser le long de l'homme jusqu'au sol, les yeux dans le vide. Maintenant ça... Vergil le savait probablement depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas important, il n'avait pas su la sauver, la protéger comme il lui avait promis. Il enfonça ses deux mains dans la terre, incapable de pleurer, incapable de crier, laissé à lui-même dans sa souffrance la plus profonde sous les yeux d'un homme impuissant qui ne pouvait lui enlever cette douleur si cruelle.

« Nero... Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. » Le jeune homme restait immobile, comme sur le point d'exploser sous la pire des colère, la rage emplissait ses yeux, c'était effrayant et à la fois magnifique, cet éveil soudain de sa puissance qui faisait trembler le sol de plus en plus. Vergil était conscient de ce qui était en train de se produire, il n'avait eut le temps de lui apprendre à se contrôler et il était beaucoup trop près du gamin pour penser à courir pour se protéger. Trop tard, le mieux que l'homme pouvait faire, était de tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits une fois transformé en quelque chose de bien pire que son simple démon auquel Nero était habitué. Les yeux de Nero tournèrent au rouge, la transformation n'allait pas être physique, mais démoniaque et surtout très violente psychologiquement. La vision de Nero changeait, il en avait bien conscience, tout devenait bleu pastel, tout autour, les décors se figeait sous ses yeux, un bleu pastel qui faisait très peur, morne et sans vie, limite gris. Vergil aurait souhaité que Dante soit là, seul cet homme avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter, parce que non seulement il l'aimait vraiment, mais connaissait tout ses points faibles. « Kyrie. » S'écria Vergil, détournant l'attention de Nero vers lui. « Tu me vois, je suis là... Ne fais rien je te prie. » Dit l'homme en se penchant vers Nero pour l'entourer de ses bras. « Je suis là, tout va bien... » Sachant qu'il risquait la mort, Vergil le garda contre lui pour tenter de le calmer, la bête s'était éveillée beaucoup trop tôt. « Nero... Nero... Nous sommes dans les montagnes, il n'y a personne à attaquer. Nero... Nero... Calme-toi, c'est moi, Vergil. » Lui chuchotait-il tout bas à l'oreille en le berçant comme un enfant. « Nero... Nous allons rentrer et retrouver Dante... » Continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux tranquillement. « Je suis là... Reviens avec moi. Ta colère est vaine pour le moment, crois-moi. Nero, Nero, cela ne sert à rien, calme-toi mon garçon, calme-toi... » L'homme se mit à fredonner un air, un air que sa propre mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter pour le calmer quand il était tout petit, berçant le jeune homme et caressant ses cheveux, essayant de faire fuir le démon bien trop puissant pour lui au loin.

« V... Vergil... » Fit le jeune homme avec difficulté. « Qu'est-ce... qui... s'est passé ? » Vergil continua de le garder contre lui, lui embrassant le sommet de la tête. « Nero, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Tu es avec moi, calme-toi je t'en prie. » Lui répéta l'homme d'une voix douce et rassurante. Nero reprit conscience peu à peu, ses larmes étaient sèches, mais sa douleur bien vive. Il se recula légèrement pour regarder Vergil, l'homme avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Tu m'as ramené, je t'ai entendu tout l'temps. » Vergil sourit, posant sa main sur la joue de Nero. « C'est bien, tu t'es contrôlé, je suis très fier de toi, Nero. » Lui dit-il calmement. « Je m'en serait voulu... Si je t'avais fait du mal... » Avoua Nero. « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est terminé maintenant. » Nero entoura le cou de Vergil de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comment résister à ça maintenant ? Il n'était pas un dieu, il le savait que trop bien avant de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser égoïstement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en être épris, lui aussi... Mais telle n'était pas sa destinée et il se recula rapidement. « Je t'en prie, Nero, pas moi. » Le jeune homme resta contre lui, le regardant comme s'il était fasciné. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire... Si moi c'est toi que j'veux ? » Fit-il, ses paroles résonnèrent effroyablement fort dans l'esprit de Vergil. Nero n'avait pour l'instant d'yeux que pour celui qui venait de le ramener à la réalité, comme envoûté par l'homme au regard glacial.

Il se leva, portant Nero dans ses bras jusqu'au véhicule en silence. Il prit place à l'avant et Nero derrière lui s'agrippa bien fort, avant de se monter sur le bout des pieds pour embrasser lentement l'oreille de l'homme. Merde... Cette fois Vergil ne fit plus attention à ses mots, même ceux qu'il pensait, tout cela allait faire souffrir Dante s'il n'y mettait pas fin à la source, il ne fallait pas que Nero tombe amoureux de lui, non il ne fallait pas ! Il se sentait vraiment coupable maintenant, et si Nero avait su que... C'était Vergil qui avait tué Kyrie ? Non ça, il ne devait le savoir en aucun cas, jamais !

Il passa la porte avec Nero dans ses bras, Dante fut immédiatement alarmé. « Il a besoin de repos, cela a été très éprouvant pour lui aujourd'hui. Je vais le coucher, je reviens tout de suite. » Fit Vergil sous l'oeil inquiet de son frère tant aimé. Il posa Nero sur le lit de Dante et lui ôta ses chaussures avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui. « Vergil... » L'homme s'arrêta pour voir ce qu'il voulait. « Merci... » Dit Nero avant de fermer les yeux, complètement épuisé. L'homme sourit et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui pour aller rejoindre Dante.

« Il s'est éveillé trop tôt, Dante. Son démon. » Dit-il en serrant son frère très fort dans ses bras. « Il était comme possédé, c'était une scène à glacer le sang. » Ajouta-t-il. Dante était surprit de voir Vergil démontrer autant d'émotion en un seul coup, il ne pu que le serrer dans ses bras en retour. « Tu sais ce que t'as risqué, Vergil, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il, connaissant parfaitement la puissance de Nero et son potentiel. « Je lui ai fredonné l'air que mère nous chantait, je l'ai traité comme un petit enfant, la bête Dante, elle s'en est allé et lui a laissé sa conscience. Je l'avoue, j'ai eu peur, très peur. » Dante soupira. « Tu lui as dit, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Il reçu un hochement de tête positif en échange de sa question. « Tu es complètement fou, mon frère, totalement dénudé de conscience, tu le réalises, au moins ? »

« Oui, Dante. Mais ils vont bientôt venir le chercher, il doit être prêt. » S'entêta-t-il en se reculant de l'étreinte rassurante de son double. « Va te reposer toi aussi. C'est bien dommage, mais tous l'monde va manger de la pizza après la sieste, tu n'es pas en mesure de faire à manger, Vergil. »

L'homme se rendit dans sa chambre prêtée, ferma la porte et s'allongea, regrettant déjà tout ce qui s'était passé. Comment allait-il avouer ça à Dante ? Il ne pouvait lui cacher...

**Note: Merci pour les review que j'ai reçu, je savais pas comment modérer hehe, alors j'ai laissé en libre cette fois :) Ça fait plaisir de voir que j'écris pas dans l'vide :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: Un peu d'attention

Dante était au salon, la télé fermée, il regardait le mur sans rien dire. Il aurait aimé être là quand Nero eut sa pleine puissance. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais ça l'agaçait, il était triste pour lui. Deux bras s'enroulant autour de son cou depuis derrière lui le sortirent de ses pensées. « Nero pleure... Tu devrais peut-être aller voir. » Lui murmura Vergil. « Je l'entends sangloter depuis ma chambre. » Ajouta-t-il avant de se reculer pour aller à la cuisine. Dante se leva pour regarder son frère. « Vas-y. » Insista celui aux cheveux peignés vers l'arrière. Dante prit une bonne inspiration, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dans sa propre chambre, puis monta les escaliers à pas moyens. Quand il arriva près de la porte, il resta un moment en dehors, il entendit les sanglots lui-même avant de frapper à la porte. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il ouvrit tout de même la porte.

Nero était dos à la porte, couché en boule sous les couvertures. Dante s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de soupirer, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire... Vergil aurait su pourtant, mais il voulait, bien au fond de lui, être seul avec Nero un moment. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nero, délicatement. « J'sais que c'est pas facile, Nero. » Finit-il par dire avant de s'allonger lui aussi pour aller le rejoindre. Il se colla au dos du gamin et l'entoura d'un bras. Il pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. « J'suis désolé de c'qui arrive... » Ajouta-t-il tout bas. Franchement, il se sentait totalement impuissant et était certain de ne dire que des conneries qui n'allaient en rien l'aider. « Juste... Reste. » Fit Nero entre deux courtes respirations, attrapant le bras de Dante pour le serrer contre sa poitrine et continua de pleurer un peu moins fort. Dante lui embrassa les cheveux avant de poser sa tête dans sa nuque. La respiration régulière et chaude de l'homme lui permit de fermer les yeux et de se calmer. Nero serra la main avec les deux siennes et finit par trouver le sommeil.

Dante resta avec Nero et s'endormit avec lui, se disant qu'il valait mieux que le gamin ne se réveille pas seul. Son frère était monté pour voir si tout allait bien, quand il vit la charmante scène, il sourit avant de fermer la porte pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés et regagna l'étage du bas, histoire de faire un repas pour éviter que Dante ne commande de la pizza. Lui aussi était entêté quand il le voulait. De bonnes choses réconfortantes cuisaient doucement dans le four alors que Vergil, assis sur le sofa, un livre à la main, sirotait un thé vert en silence.

Quelques trois, ou peut-être quatre heures plus tard, Dante ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait sur le dos, il avait dû bouger pendant son sommeil. Nero était à moitié couché sur lui. La tête du jeune homme reposait sur son torse, le gamin l'entourait d'un bras et une jambe reposait par-dessus les siennes. Il avait tellement pleuré que ça l'avait complètement épuisé, le pauvre. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, sentant la bonne odeur de la cuisine de Vergil entrer dans la chambre. Il fallait le réveiller, mais il allait prendre tout le temps du monde pour bien le faire. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait n'était jamais facile, Dante en savait quelque chose. Alors imaginer une personne dont on était amoureux... Rien qu'à cette pensée Dante fut triste. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que cela arrive à Nero, pour quelle raison il se serait probablement enlevé la vie. Même si le gamin l'ignorait, Nero était maintenant sa seul motivation, car raison de vivre n'était pas encore arrivé à cette place important en lui, ayant trop souffert de la perte des gens qu'il aimait dans le passé.

« Hmmm... » Grogna Nero tout doucement en se rapprochant de Dante, le serrant contre lui de tout ses membres endormit. Comme c'était plaisant, si seulement cela pouvait continuer comme ça toujours... Mais Dante soupira, sachant que c'était impossible. Son cœur battait fort, il fut surprit que Nero n'en soit pas réveillé d'ailleurs. Il lui caressait toujours les cheveux, sa seule intention fut qu'il se sente mieux, même si ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Il voulait souffrir à sa place, le pauvre ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il en avait déjà assez bavé dans sa vie sans qu'on ne lui prenne la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé, la seule personne, avant Dante, l'ayant aimé lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour il ne savait quoi d'autre. « Je vais être en retard. » Dit Nero dans son sommeil. « Non Nero, tu peux dormir encore, c'est le week-end maintenant. » Murmura-t-il non loin de son oreille. Le gamin grogna de confort encore une fois avant de se remonter légèrement vers le torse de Dante, puis se colla encore un peu plus. Encore un peu et Dante allait servir de matelas. Pas qu'il s'en plaindrait, bien au contraire...

« Non ne la tuez pas ! » Fit le gamin en s'agitant un peu. « Chhhht... » Fit Dante en lui caressant les cheveux à nouveau pour le calmer. « Tu fais un rêves, Nero... Tout vas bien, t'es avec moi. » Lui dit-il tout bas. Cette voix si familière, ses paroles tellement réconfortantes, Nero se calma de nouveau et ouvrit un oeil. Il avait mal aux yeux, comme s'il avait dormit des jours durant, mais c'était la sa seule souffrance physique, tout le reste était emprisonné dans son cœur et menaçait une fois de plus de le faire éclater en sanglots. Il sentit une main apaisante jouer lentement dans ses cheveux, avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux, il avait donc rêvé. Il releva la tête doucement et vit cette chevelure argentée presque blanche, il savait qu'il était dorénavant en sécurité. Il serra l'homme contre lui, « Merci d'être resté. » Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de l'homme. « Tout pour que tu ailles mieux, Nero. » Répondit Dante en le serrant un peu contre lui.

Vergil ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifiant qu'il ne réveillait personne. « Est-ce que les garçons ont faim ? » Dit-il tout bas. « Oh, entre. » Fit Dante. Vergil vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, posant machinalement une main sur le front de Nero pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. « J'ai fait quelque chose de léger, il faudrait que Nero mange un peu. Il a dépensé tellement d'énergie cet après-midi. » Annonça l'homme. « Je suis de ton avis. » Répondit son frère, caressant continuellement les cheveux du jeune démon. « Lequel de vous deux aura le culot de me forcer à sortir d'ici ? » Demanda Nero, s'attirant un sourire de la part des deux hommes. « Tu veux manger dans la chambre, je peux t'accorder ce souhait. » Dit Vergil. « Non... Je vais... Je vais prendre une douche et vous rejoindre... Je... Je suppose que je vais mieux. » Dit Nero en refusant l'offre délicatement. « Nous t'attendrons pour commencer, prends tout ton temps. » Lui dit Vergil avant de repartir vers l'étage du bas. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentil, ce Vergil. « Tu vas t'en sortir ? » Demanda Dante. « Oui, sans doute. » Répondit Nero en se redressant très doucement, ses yeux encore flous de toutes les larmes salées qu'il avait pleuré. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dante, exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Vergil, le serra un peu contre lui puis se recula. « Merci... » Dit Nero avant de se lever, titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça n'était pas un baiser sentimentale, Dante pouvait le dire, mais l'attention fut appréciée... Grandement appréciée. L'homme se leva pour aller rejoindre son frère.

« Pas trop agité, durant son sommeil ? » Demanda Vergil en mettant les couverts. « Non, juste une fois, quand il fut près d'son réveil. Il a rêvé de Kyrie. » Fit-il. « Hmm. » Fit simplement Vergil, finissant de mettre les verres sur la table. « Nous allons manger, puis retourner sagement au lit. Il est déjà vingt-deux heures passées. » Affirma Vergil. Vergil avait toujours été le plus responsable des deux frères, il s'était toujours sentit obligé de veiller sur Dante comme de son propre enfant. Parfois ça agaçait le plus jeune de quelques minutes, d'autres fois c'était apprécié. Il avait toujours eu l'autorité dans le sang, les bonnes manières, la façon correcte de parler... Jamais Dante ne s'était sentit amoindrit, par contre. Il aimait tellement son frère qu'il voyait leur différences comme des atouts. De toute façon, ils se complétaient à merveille. L'un était plus fort, L,autre plus intelligent, l'un grande gueule, l'autre bien à sa place. La plus belle chose qu'ils avaient en commun était l'art de combattre, ils avaient tout les deux des styles différents, mais c'était un magnifique spectacle, des deux côtés, quand venait le temps de se battre. Leur appartenance aussi, l'un pour l'autre, leur amour fraternel qui leur avait permis de passer à travers la mort de leur mère pour les rendre encore plus forts. Il ne s'étaient jamais questionné, même lors des moments les plus durs de leur vie, comme quand ils étaient ennemis par exemple, sur leur fidélité l'un envers l'autre. C'était cette dernière qui les réunissait chaque fois. Oui, parfois il oubliaient que leur mère leur avait fait promettre de ne jamais se séparer, mais étant des têtes dures, il leur arrivait parfois de glisser, nul n'était parfait en ce monde, ni dans l'autre.

« Je... J'suis là... » Fit une voix près de la porte. Les deux frères se retournèrent au même moment, souriant à la vue de Nero, habillé et séché. « Je t'en prie, prends place mon garçon. » Fit Vergil en commençant à remplir les assiettes. « Dante... Est-ce que je peux avoir du Whisky, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Nero. « O... Oui... Bien sûr. » Répondit-il, surprit, avant de se lever pour aller lui chercher un verre. Après tout, cela ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Vergil fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit point mot. Une fois le verre posé devant le gamin, ce dernier bu le verre d'une traite, puis sourit. « Merci, j'en avais vraiment besoin. » Dante ne dit rien, mais il avait envie de rire. « Si ce gamin avait été ton fils, je t'aurais reconnu à ce moment pile. » Lança Vergil à son frère en souriant. « À force d'habiter avec moi, on prend les bonnes habitudes ! » Rit Dante en faisant un clin d'œil à Nero. Le jeune homme sourit et se mit immédiatement à manger. La nourriture de Vergil était toujours aussi savoureuse, c'était toujours un plaisir de manger avec lui. Nero observa les deux frères discuter en silence, c'était fou ce qu'ils étaient semblables et totalement différents à la fois. Les deux tout aussi aimables, les deux tout aussi beaux... Nero s'étouffa avec sa bière. « Excusez-moi, j'reviens. » Fit-il avant de se lever et de se rendre à la salle de bain. Vergil se leva pour aller à la porte de la toilette. « Est-ce que ça va, Nero ? » S'assura-t-il. « Oui... Ce... C'est rien, juste un p'tit malaise. J'arrive tout d'suite. » Il devait encore être un peu mal à l'aise de son rêve, ou il ne savait quoi... Il s'envoya de l'eau fraîche à la figure avant de rejoindre Dante et Vergil pour terminer son repas.

« Je suggère qu'on remette la vaisselle à demain... Mon lit me supplie d'aller m'coucher ! » Fit Dante, de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher cette maudite vaisselle, ni ce soir, ni le lendemain ! « Très bien. » acquiesça Vergil en se levant. Nero bâilla, signe qu'il allait bien prendre quelques heures de sommeil de plus. Ils montèrent tout les trois à l'étage, Dante et Vergil se séparant pour aller dans leur chambres respectives, l'une en face de l'autre. Nero resta un moment dans le corridor, songeur et silencieux. Il prit sa droite, entrant ainsi dans la chambre de Dante, là où d'ailleurs son nouveau lit super confortable l'attendait. Au lieu de ça il fit pause devant le matelas sur lequel était allongé Dante. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Nero ? » S'inquiéta Dante en ne le voyant plus bouger. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieur un long moment. « J'ai... Je... Est-ce que j'peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai peur de refaire le même cauchemar... » Dante soupira, il s'était imaginé bien pire. Il tira sa couverture et se recula pour lui faire une place. « Bien sûr. » Répondit-il. Si, à vingt-cinq ans ferme, on voulait de la compagnie pour bien dormir, c'était que le cauchemar était vraiment horrible. « Dante ? » Appela Nero. « Ouais ? »...

« Pourquoi Vergil m'appelle toujours 'mon garçon' alors qu'on a à peine huit ans de différence maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, sa question sortie de nul part. « Ben... J'suppose que c'est sa façon de garder ses distances, j'en sais rien. Vergil a toujours été de loin plus mature que les autres. » Tenta de lui expliquer Dante. « Dante ? » Le concerné sourit, c'était parti pour un round de questions ? « Ouais ? » Fit-il encore. « Pourquoi t'es amoureux d'moi ? » L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux en serrant les dents... « Heu... » Nero le poussa pour le taquiner. « J'ai pas besoin d'le savoir va. » Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix. « J'suis confus, j'ai besoin d'temps pour tout r'mettre en place j'crois. » Dit Nero avant de se reculer afin de se coller le dos contre Dante. « Personne ici n'est pressé, t'as tout l'temps qu'tu veux. » Répondit-il, passant un bras par-dessus la taille de Nero avec un certain sentiment de joie.

Il était non loin de trois heures et quart du matin, quand Dante se vit réveillé par un Nero fort agité durant son sommeil. « Vergil... Vergil ! » Appela le jeune homme, se tortillant presque sur lui-même. Il avait hurlé si fort que la personne à qui appartenait le nom se précipita dans la chambre, paniqué. « Il rêve. » Fit Dante, impuissant. « J'ai tenté d'le réveiller, mais y'a rien à faire, y continue de t'appeler. » Expliqua Dante. Vergil n'hésita pas et rejoint le jeune homme pour poser sa main sur son front. « Il fait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. » Annonça-t-il sérieusement. « Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire ? » Fit Dante, soudainement alerté. « Essaie de le calmer, je reviens. »

« Vergil... » Dante entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, il ne savait que faire, il refusait de sortir de son rêve... Et vue la fière c'était probablement du délire passager en plus. Est-ce que sa puissance pouvait aussi lui faire du mal ? Dante était inquiet, quand Vergil revint avec de l'eau froide et des comprimés. « Il faut qu'on arrive à le réveiller, autrement ce sera un bain d'eau glacial et crois-moi, la scène ne sera pas facile. » Dit Vergil en redressant Nero un peu. « Nero... Il faut que tu prennes ses pilules, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. » Tenta-t-il de nouveau sous le regard de son frère. À la fin Nero ouvrit les yeux, quand il vit Vergil il s'agrippa à lui. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Dante et Vergil avaient veillé sur Nero tout le reste de la nuit et finirent pas s'endormir de chaque côté du gamin, si quelqu'un avait pu voir cette scène, il aurait trouvé cela tout à fait adorable. Nero dormait tranquillement, protégé d'une main de chacun de ses gardiens nocturnes. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui ouvrit les yeux en premier pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de les réveiller tout les deux. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de sa nuit, il se souvenait que quelque chose n'allait pas et d'avoir été dans les bras de Dante tout ce temps, il n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait qu'il se sentait comme un enfant en ce moment, mais l'attention était appréciée, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. « Comment vas-tu ? » Fit une voix douce et calme à sa droite. C'était Vergil, il pouvait sentir sa main lui caresser les cheveux lentement et il sourit. « Je... Je crois que je vais bien. » Répondit-il, réveillant Dante avec ses paroles. L'homme à sa gauche resserra son étreinte sur Nero. « Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur cette nuit, tu l'sais ça ? » Sourit Dante. Vergil se redressa, embrassa Nero sur le front et se recula. « Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger, descendez quand vous serez prêts. » Dit-il doucement en souriant à Nero et son frère.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: Possession

Il faisait nuit, Dante dormait tranquillement et Nero... Rêvait. En fait, même en ouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'être réveillé, il voyait tout en bleu, comme quand son démon s'était éveillé. Le temps de réaliser qu'il était éveillé, Nero commença à paniquer, sa respiration s'accélérant considérablement alors que la couleur dans sa vision ne s'en allait pas, il pouvait voir toute la chambre clairement comme si c'était le jour. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et si son démon avait décidé de revenir sans que Nero ne l'ai appelé ? Et s'il agissait malgré lui et faisait du mal autour de lui ? Il se mit à pleurer et crier, mais semblait ne pas être entendu par Dante, qui dormait toujours paisiblement. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de voix, comme si son corps l'empêchait de bouger par exprès. Il avait beau hurler de toutes ses forces, aucun son n'était assez fort pour franchir ses lèvres. La vague idée qu'il soit toujours en train de rêver lui passa par la tête, mais si c'était pas le cas ?

Au petit matin Nero se réveilla, se sentant comme de la merde, en gros il était mort de fatigue et par-dessus seul dans le grand lit de Dante. Il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine, quand il entendit les deux frères parler ensemble, il resta un peu à l'écart.

« On pourrait pas simplement cacher Nero quelque part ? » Fit Dante, Nero pouvait les différencier à cause de la manière dont il parlaient, maintenant. « Dante, c'est complètement idiot. Tu sais qu'ils le trouveront de toute façon. Il nous faut le préparer. Cette fois tu viens avec nous, il aura besoin de toi. » Ajouta Vergil. « J'vois pas en quoi j'vais être utile... » Soupira l'autre. « Je ne vais pas y aller de main morte avec lui comme je l'ai fait précédemment, il aura besoin de ton soutien. » Répondit Vergil. « J'veux pas que tu l'fasses souffrir. » Affirma Dante. « Écoute mon frère adoré... Je sais que tu l'aimes, tu vas d'ailleurs le prouver en le supportant de ton mieux. » Renchérit Vergil en déposant sa tasse de thé sur la table, c'est ce que Nero en conclut avec le bruit en tout cas. « Vergil... T'as même pas idée de combien je tiens à Nero, pas la moindre foutue idée. » Fit Dante. « J'arrive très bien à l'imaginer, considérant que... » Vergil se leva, suivit de Dante qui le retint par le bras. « Considérant quoi ? » Vergil tenta de se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas. « J'y suis très attaché, voilà. » Mais dans ses yeux la vérité pouvait se lire clairement pour Dante. Il serra les dents en regardant son frère. « T'oserais pas ? » Demanda le plus jeune de quelques minutes. Vergil soupira. « Bien sure que non. Je tiens à toi encore plus que la raison ne me permet de le faire, sois rassuré. » Bien que ça aurait dû rassuré Dante, il se sentait soudainement en compétition avec son frère, mais son frère n'avait qu'une parole, il le savait. « Tu m'rends pas la vie facile, j'espère que t'en es conscient, Vergil. » Le concerné sourit en posant sa main sur la joue de son frère. « Sois tranquille, Dante, j'accomplis ma tâche et ensuite je disparais, c'est une promesse. » Dante posa sa main sur celle de son frère. « Tu vas encore t'en aller ? Tu m'exaspères Vergil... Arrête d'aller et venir dans ma vie comme ça, fait un choix ! » Vergil reprit sa main, toujours souriant. « Oh, il est fait, mon choix. Pour que tu sois heureux. »

Nero fut soudainement triste, il n'avait pas envie de voir Vergil s'en aller... L'homme était dur avec lui certes, mais il l'aimait et c'était réciproque, tout autant qu'il pouvait s'être attaché à Dante. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses virent de cette façon ? Et tout ces imbéciles de l'ordre qui allaient venir foutre le bordel dans sa vie, il voulait déjà tous les tuer pour les problèmes qu'ils allaient causer ! « Bon matin... » Fit Nero en entrant dans la cuisine, les deux frères s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement en l'apercevant, tentant de cacher un secret que Nero avait déjà pourtant entendu. Il prit place à la table et se versa un thé en attrapant deux pains grillés au centre de la table. « Bien dormi ? » S'informa Vergil. « ouais, pas trop mal. » Inutile de l'inquiéter avec ce qui s'était produit cette nuit, apparemment il avait d'autre projets pour Nero. « Mange bien. Nous partons dans l'heure, Dante vient avec nous. » Ajouta-t-il calmement. « Super... » Fit Nero, dénudé d'enthousiasme. Dante le regarda du coin de l'oeil, le gamin avait un problème, mais il n'allait pas insister tout de suite pour le savoir.

Ils avaient prit la voiture puisqu'ils étaient trois pour aller dans les montagnes cette fois. Dante fut impressionné par la largeur de l'endroit au milieu des montagnes et pu constater ce que Nero avait accomplis en voyant les trous un peu partout autour, il ne dit pas un mot alors que Vergil les rejoint silencieusement. « Leçon numéro un: Être toujours prêt. » Dit-il avant d'envoyer une onde de choc puissante vers Nero sous les yeux impuissants et surpris de Dante. « Vergil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ! » S'écria l'autre homme en voyant Nero se fracasser au sol comme s'il n'était rien. « Leçon numéro deux: Se préparer au pire. » Dit Vergil avant de recommencer encore plus fort, mais Nero ne réagissait pas, il se laissait attaquer et se contentait d'afficher sa douleur sur son visage après chaque attaque. Cela continue encore trois ou quatre fois avant que Vergil ne se demande ce qu'il se passait, Nero était en pleurs sur le sol et Dante se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Défends-toi Nero ! » Se frustra Vergil en les approchant tout les deux. « Non... Non... » Murmura Nero en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant d'entourer ses jambes de ses bras. « Non... J'veux pas... » Dante mit sa main devant lui pour empêcher Vergil de l'approcher d'avantage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'prends Vergil ? »

« Il doit laisser sortir son démon, maintenant ! » Répondit l'homme à la longue veste bleue. « Mais arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il veut pas ! » Fit Dante en serrant Nero contre lui. « Y va pas bien ! » Ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Vergil qui était debout à côté d'eux. « Mais ça, ce n'est pas important, il doit faire ce que je dis et je ne t'ai pas permis d'interférer, Dante. » Dante eut un rire verveux et fronça les sourcils. « J'suis pas ton élève, j'suis là pour lui. » Cracha-t-il, frustré. « Dante ! Recule maintenant ! » L'averti Vergil, concentrant une boule d'énergie d'un bleu clair au-dessus de la paume de sa main. « Ou toi aussi tu vas y passer. » Ajouta-t-il sérieusement. Dante se leva et se jeta sur son frère. « Es-tu dev'nu complètement fou, imbécile ! » Hurla-t-il avant que tout deux ne tombent au sol, Dante au-dessus, lui retenant les poignets contre la terre. Nero les regardait, incrédule. « Tu sais que c'est important, Dante, bouge ! » Fit Vergil en le repoussant fortement. « Ne me fais pas faire c'que j'veux pas faire Vergil ou tu vas l'regretter... » Menaça Dante. « RÉALISE ! Il doit absolument être prêt aujourd'hui ! » Répondit son frère en se relevant. « Qu'est-ce que je n'sais pas, hein Vergil ? » Demanda Dante en empoignant Rebellion derrière son dos pour la ramener en avant. « Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je cache quelque chose, car ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, écarte-toi je te prie. »

« Arrêtez... Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. » Fit Nero tout bas en les regardant se faire face. « J'vais pas me battre quoi qu'il arrive ! » Ajouta le jeune homme en restant sur le sol. « J'veux pas de c'démon ! » Hurla-t-il avant que les deux hommes ne se précipitent vers lui. « Nero, ne dis pas cela, il le faut. » Lui dit Vergil. Nero empoigna le col de la veste de ce même homme à deux main. « J'veux pas qu'tu partes ! » Dante fusilla son frère du regard. « Tu vois le mal que tu fais, mon frère ! Il veut qu'tu restes. » Affirma-t-il sérieusement. Vergil en conclut que le jeune homme avait entendu leur conversation ce matin. L'homme soupira avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. « S'il ne m'arrive rien... » Se coupa-t-il afin d'avaler difficilement. « Alors je resterai. » Nero rouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour constater que ce n'était pas simplement des paroles en l'air, puis tira sur le col de Vergil pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Vergil se recula rapidement. « Ne refais jamais ça. » L'averti-t-il sous les yeux de Dante qui semblait perdu entre la colère, la jalousie et l'envie de s'en aller. « Non, tu n'as pas compris ! » Fit Nero en se jetant sur Dante pour l'embrasser à son tour. Vergil ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Le jeune homme se releva par la suite, complètement rouge au visage. « J'veux pas vous voir vous battre... » Vergil lança un regard vers Dante, ce dernier n'ayant pas compris la situation non plus.

« Il faudra pourtant faire un choix, Nero... Et je ne te le donne pas. Ne me touche plus jamais de cette façon. » Lui dit Vergil, visiblement troublé. « Il a raison, on devrait pas s'battre. » Acquiesça Dante en tendant la main à Nero pour l'aider à se relever. « Rappelle-toi ce que mère nous a fait promettre... On en a déjà assez fait comme ça. » Ajouta Dante.

« Leçon numéro trois: Détester Vergil. » Lança l'homme en se mettant en position d'attaque face à Nero. Et s'il fallait qu'il laisse la vérité crever le cœur du jeune homme, il allait le faire. « Vergil ! » Hurla Dante en se mettant entre lui et le gamin. « Arrête tout d'suite, ça suffit ! » Nero hurla de toutes ses forces quand il vit l'onde de choc se propulser vers Dante. Vergil n'avait pas voulu viser son frère, le pauvre fou s'était mit devant délibérément ! L'atmosphère fut plongée dans une surdité soudaine, comme si l'air était devenu si lourd qu'il était difficile de bouger, tout était au ralenti. On aurait même dit que le soleil s'était caché tellement c'était sombre d'un coup. L'onde de choc frappa Nero si fort qu'un éclair retentit tout autour du jeune homme, mais il était toujours debout, le regard plus rouge que la précédente fois, la colère au visage et une aura puissante autour de lui. Son bras brillait, il en était presque aveuglant. Quelque chose avait prit possession du corps du jeune homme, Vergil pouvait le dire juste en le regardant, il n'était plus lui-même et ne bougeait pas, fixant Vergil droit dans les yeux avec une furie inconnue dans le regard.

« Nero ? » Appela Vergil. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Nero se contentant de rester immobile alors que dans le ciel, au loin, s'approchaient un petit groupe de quelque chose. Dante reprit Rebellion en main en voyant ça, faisant signe à son frère de regarder. « Des éclaireurs, ils viennent voir si c'est Nero qui dégage toute cette puissance. » Dit-il en convoquant ses armes démoniaques au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas Yamato, malheureusement. « Nero ! Nero ! Réveille-toi ! » Hurla Vergil en se tournant face aux démons qui s'approchaient. Nero voulait répondre, mais il était emprisonné dans son propre corps et sentait cette puissance bien trop grande pour lui commencer à augmenter à mesure que les ennemis s'approchaient. « Vous... Ne... Toucherez... Pas... Ces... Hommes... » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix trop basse pour être la sienne en levant le bras vers les créatures dans le ciel. Un halo de lumière entoura soudainement Nero, si aveuglante que Dante et Vergil durent fermer les yeux, c'était impossible à contrer. La lumière se concentra pour former une ligne droite qui visa les démons, suivit d'une explosion époustouflante qui éclaira le ciel encore plus que si le soleil lui-même explosait. Le bruit qui suivit aurait pu percer n'importe quels tympans humains, et Nero s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Dante ôta son bras de devant ses propre yeux et vit le jeune homme au sol. « Vergil ! » Appela-t-il en courant vers le jeune homme. L'autre homme alla les rejoindre. « Il s'est contrôlé, même quand son démon l'a envahit. Dante, il est... Incroyable. » Constata Vergil en relevant le haut du corps de Nero pour le reposer sur son torse. « Je sais, c'est fou. » Répondit Dante en prenant la main de Nero. « Il faut le ramener. » Dit-il en se relevant pour porter Nero, suivit de Vergil, vers la voiture. Il le posa sur la banquette arrière et prit place à l'avant avec Vergil. Quand Vergil posa sa main sur le levier de vitesses, Dante posa sa main sur la sienne et le fixa du regard. « Écoute... Tout c'que j'veux c'est qui survive à tout ça okay ? Et qui soit heureux. Si c'est avec toi... Ben soit, j'ferai rien pour l'empêcher. »

Vergil ne dit rien et démarra la voiture, bien au fond de lui-même il aurait aimé avoir le jeune homme, mais à voir les yeux de Dante, si dévoués... Il ne pouvait lui faire ça. Il sourit à mi-chemin vers l'agence, un sourire moqueur sans lâcher la route des yeux. « Son cœur est divisé en deux, mon frère. C'est une bataille que j'ai envie de perdre. Pour toi. » Dit-il tout bas. Dante tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira. « Considérant, malgré nos différences, qu'on n'fait qu'un... J'sais combien c'est dur pour toi d'me dire un truc pareil. »

Ils posèrent Nero dans le lit de Dante et retournèrent en bas pour partager une bière. « C'est une question de peu de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent cet endroit. » Fit Vergil en pointant la porte de l'agence. « T'as raison. Fini les montagnes, c'est trop dangereux maintenant. » Dit-il sous l'approbation de son frère. Un cri désespéré retentit dans toute l'agence, alarmant les deux hommes qui montèrent droit vers la chambre pour voir si Nero allait bien. Ils le trouvèrent assis au milieu du lit, se tenant la poitrine à deux mains. « Nero, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Vergil. « Oh fuck ! Regarde ses yeux ! » L'averti Dante. Ses yeux saignaient abondamment, laissant voir des orbes blanches sans pupilles. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Dante en se servant des draps pour essuyer les joues ensanglantées de Nero. « Il a été brûlé par sa propre lumière. » Répondit Vergil en se précipitant hors de la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi le nettoyer et bander ses yeux. « J'vois plus rien... Dante ! J'suis devenu aveugle ! » Se plaignit Nero. Dante le prit dans ses bras et le rassura du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce que Vergil revienne. « Non Nero, ça reviendra, ne t'en fait surtout pas. » Répondit Vergil en déroulant les bandages dans ses mains. « Il faut qu'il garde les yeux fermé jusqu'à ce que ça guérisse. » L'informa Vergil en cachant les yeux du jeune homme avec les bandages, faisant le tour de la tête de ce dernier pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient tenir.

Dante envoya un regard inquiet vers son frère, et si les démons revenaient pendant que Nero ne voyait rien ? « Restez avec moi s'il vous plaît. » Fit Nero maintenant incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. « Nous ne te quitterons pas. » Le rassura Vergil. « Il faut s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la vue, Dante. » Dit son frère en posant le reste des bandages sur la table de chevet. « On a nul part d'autre. »

« Je sais. Nous devons redoubler de vigilance maintenant. » Vergil se leva pour descendre et chercher de quoi manger pour le jeune homme, son processus de guérison démoniaque allait être plus difficile parce que la puissance avait été phénoménale et provenait de lui-même. « Dante... » Appela Nero en mettant ses mains en avant. L'homme lui attrapa les mains avec les siennes. « Je suis là. » Dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser les mains du jeune homme. « Merde... Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver hein ? » Demanda Nero. Dante se rapprocha et serra Nero dans ses bras. « Mais rien, t'es l'mec le plus fou qu'j'ai vu d'ma vie, tu vas t'en sortir. » Rit-il. Nero rit aussi. C'était bien d'être là, il n'était pas seul et c'est tout ce qui comptait, les deux frères prenaient grand soin de lui, il ne pouvait se sentir plus supporté qu'en ce moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: Des évènements inattendus

Nero se leva en pleine nuit, s'agrippant aux murs pour se guider, il devait parler à Vergil pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Il réussit à ne pas faire de bruit et entra dans la chambre de l'homme, se dirigeant du mieux qu'il pouvait vers le lit de ce dernier et une fois tout près, s'assit sur le bord. « Vergil. » Appela le gamin en le secouant légèrement. « Vergil. » Fit-il encore une fois. « Nero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais te reposer tu sais. » Dit l'homme en se redressant dans son lit. « J'peux pas dormir, j'voulais t'parler. » Vergil posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nero. « C'que j'ai dit l'autre fois, dans les montagnes... Ben c'est vrai. » L'homme soupira en secouant la tête. « Je sais. »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas ? M'sors pas ton attachement avec Dante, ça prendra pas. » L'averti Nero en se poussant un peu plus loin dans le lit pour être près de Vergil. « Je ne peux l'expliquer, c'est ainsi. » Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu aimes Dante, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas. « Bien sûr que oui. » Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, Nero pouvait cacher son visage rougit cette fois. « Mais... Vous êtes pareils, j'peux pas juste ignorer ça. » Ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Vergil. « Ne fais pas ça, Nero. » Dit Vergil en sentant son souffle près de son visage. « Mais tu m'aimes... Et pis, juste au moment où j'croyais que j'pouvais pas donner à Dante c'qu'il voulait... Ben t'arrive et tu m'fais changer d'avis... » Lui dit-il en lui touchant les lèvres avec les siennes. « C'est toi qui m'a réveillé... Pis c'est toi qui en souffres ça s'voit bien trop. » Ajouta-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Merde... Pourquoi lui et pourquoi maintenant ? « C'est vrai je t'aime. C'est vrai je souffre. Ne fais pas ça à Dante, je te prie. »

« J'lui ferai rien, j'veux juste... J'sais pas... » Dit-il. « Tu ne sais ce que tu veux, mais le mieux pour toi serait... » Nero pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Vergil pour ne pas entendre le reste, cette fois ne brisant pas son baiser trop tôt. Vergil lui avait interdit de le toucher de cette manière et pourtant, c'était le premier à se laisser embrasser et à souhaiter que ce baiser en soit un vrai. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser et Nero se recula. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le jeune homme. « Je savoure simplement un aperçu de ce que je n'aurai jamais. » Répondit-il en s'avançant pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Cette fois Nero resta en place tandis que lui aussi ouvrit la bouche. C'était probablement la pire chose à faire, de donner ce moment à Vergil, mais là, tout de suite, il en avait tellement envie. Cela réveillait en Nero des envies inavouables qu'il pu ressentir un peu partout sur son corps, comme quand Dante le touchait, avant que Vergil n'apparaisse dans leur vie. Il se donna entièrement dans ce baiser durant lequel il pu découvrir la douceur de Vergil comme il ne la connaissait pas, l'homme embrassait avec désir et cela pouvait se sentir dans chacun de ses mouvements contre Nero. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir les yeux de l'homme à ce moment, il savait qu'ils étaient remplis de volonté et de bien plus encore... Vergil se laissait aller, même se l'ayant interdit si longtemps avant. Il passa ses mains sous le vêtement de Nero pour caresser son torse et son dos, musclés et doux, pourquoi une femme avait-elle profité de tout cela avant lui ? Une femme... Kyrie... Vergil se recula brusquement. « Ça suffit maintenant... Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Dit-il tout bas. « Tout ce que j'voulais c'était un baiser, à quoi tu pensais d'autres. » Nero rigola, bien que son corps aurait bien aimé aller plus loin, il se leva.

« Nero ? » Fit Dante en le voyant entrer dans la chambre. « Ça va, t'en fais pas. » Dante aurait aimé qu'il le lui dise s'il voulait aller à la salle de bain, il l'aurait volontiers aidé. Le jeune homme, son corps en ébullition à cause de Vergil, prit place dans le lit silencieusement, dégoûté de ne rien voir. Il posa une main entre ses propres cuisses, constatant l'évidence de son état. « Je... J'vais m'rendormir okay... » Dit-il tout bas. « Hmmm... » Grogna Dante qui se rendormait déjà. Nero avait envie qu'on le touche, comment pouvait-il penser dormir alors que son corps demandait ce genre d'attention de façon intense ? Il se toucha lui-même, passant sa main sur son sous-vêtement à plusieurs reprises lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne faire aucun son, bien qu'il eut soupiré un peu plus fort que voulu une fois. Mais il ne voyait rien, il ne se doutait pas que Dante s'en était rendu compte et avalait difficilement en voyant Nero faire. Le jeune homme gémit tout bas, baissant son sous-vêtement pour attraper l'objet de sa souffrance agréable afin de s'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pauvre Dante, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il était réveillé maintenant au risque de rendre le jeune homme honteux.

« Dante... » Soupira le jeune homme en se touchant continuellement. L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un poil, choqué et sur la limite de se manifester. « Vergil mmm... » Gémit Nero. « Ahh... Putain faites quelque chose... » Se plaignit le jeune homme tout bas. En gémissant une nouvelle fois, l'autre main de Nero se vit toucher Dante, une pulsion prit d'assaut le jeune homme et il roula en direction de l'homme, se collant à lui. « Dante... Dante... Touche-moi... » Fit-il en se frôlant contre lui, faisant descendre son propre boxer avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait enlevé. Le concerné passa sa main autour de la taille de Nero et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans poser de question, puis l'embrassa profondément alors que Nero roulait au-dessus de lui. Il se frôlait d'avant en arrière sur les hanches de Dante en gémissant contre ses lèvres, d'une main il fit descendre le sous-vêtement de Dante avant de commencer à laisser leur peau se toucher sans retenue. « Nero... Es-tu certain de c'que tu fais ? » Murmura Dante en tournant la tête de côté.

« Ouais... Toi aussi à c'que j'vois. » Dit-il, touchant entre eux deux avec sa main, faisant gémir Dante malgré lui. Son gémissement fut vite étouffé par la bouche de Nero sur la sienne. « Comment tu veux les choses ? » Réussit à demander Dante en attrapant les hanches de Nero dans ses mains. « J'vois rien... Fais-moi juste plaisir. » Répondit Nero. Ne rien voir le mettait dans une position plus que fâcheuse et il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, juste soulager cette envie sortie de nul part, urgente et intense. Soyez un homme sans expérience de ce côté et allez demander à un autre homme de vous faire plaisir, alors qu'il n'en a jamais touché un autre lui non plus... Il vous répondra: « Très bien. » Fit Dante en glissant sa main entre eux pour attraper l'érection très évidente de Nero, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort. C'est ce qu'il avait souhaité, être touché, il avait donc ce qu'il voulait et appréciait cette main chaude autour de lui.

« Ahh... Plus vite Dante. » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour saisir l'érection de l'homme afin de l'encourager à faire comme lui. Dante le fit rouler sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de Nero sans s'arrêter, descendant sa tête pour lui embrasser le cou, lui dévorer, littéralement. « Oui... Oui... Mmmm ! » Gémit Nero sans faire attention au volume de sa voix, s'acharnant sur Dante pour arriver à l'entendre lui aussi. C'était tellement mieux que sa propre main, beaucoup plus excitant, son ventre prenait feu et ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-même entre les doigts de Dante. « Dante... » Gémit-il encore. Dante lui, était au bord d'exploser à regarder Nero se tortiller sous lui, l'entendre gémir comme ça était plus que bienvenue et ses sens étaient à leur maximum. « Plus vite Dante ! » Répéta Nero à bout de souffle. L'homme ne pu se retenir bien longtemps et se laissa aller en gémissant, entre les cuisses du jeune homme, mouillant les draps sans honte alors qu'il s'évertuait à accélérer ses vas et vient sur Nero qui semblait devenir complètement fou. Nero remonta ses genoux et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Dante, arrachant presque les draps de chaque côté de lui. « Dante ! Oui ! » Gémit-il encore avant de tout laisser aller dans la main de son bienfaiteur. « Mmmmmm... » Laissa entendre Nero en relaxant de nouveau. « J'voudrais tellement t'voir. » Dit-il en posant sa main à plat sur le torse de Dante. « Ça viendra... » Lui répondit Dante en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

Ils changèrent de lit après s'être mit d'accord qu'il était hors de question de laver les draps à une heure pareille et se retrouvèrent sur le nouveau matelas après avoir vidé la totalité de la boîte de mouchoirs afin de nettoyer Nero, ce dernier dans les bras de Dante, endormis et silencieux.

Ça sentait, comme d'habitude, la nourriture quand Dante ouvrit les yeux. Nero semblait profiter d'un sommeil confortable, il ne le réveilla donc pas et sortit du lit pour aller rejoindre son frère. « Bien dormi ? » Demanda Vergil en versant le café habituel de Dante dans une tasse. « Ouais. » Répondit l'homme en saisissant sa tasse pleine. « Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire après ce que j'ai entendu. » Laissa sous-entendre Vergil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dante prit place à la table avec lui. « Ça t'fais rien ? » Demanda Dante. « Il est venu me voir avant. Il m'a embrassé... Pour la deuxième fois d'ailleurs. De vaines tentatives ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'il a compris que c'est toi, celui qu'il lui faut. » Expliqua Vergil. « Oh eurk ! » Fit Dante en faisant semblant de cracher, faussement dégoûté avant de rigoler. « J'suis l'deuxième choix, super. » Soupira-t-il. « Non, sois-en certain. J'ai créé un sentiment d'appartenance en m'occupant de lui, mais il a toujours été clair que tu passais en premier. L'enfer peut m'emporter immédiatement si je mens. » Lui dit-il en portant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche. « On est pas... On a juste... » Dit Dante, se coupant exprès en buvant une gorgée de café. « Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, bien évidemment Dante. Vous vous êtes simplement touché, voilà tout. Est-ce que ces mots sont si effrayants à prononcer, cher frère adoré ? » Rit Vergil. Dante secoua la tête et rit avant d'attraper de quoi manger au centre de la table.

« Et voilà notre magnifique Nero. » Sourit Vergil en le voyant arriver de la salle de bain derrière Dante. « 'Jour... » Fit le gamin en s'asseyant brusquement. « Putain, c'que j'ai mal dormi. » Dit-il, ne se doutant pas que les deux frère échangeaient un sourire. « Nous pourrons enlever tes bandages ce soir. » Lui dit Vergil en poussant une assiette vers le jeune homme. « Une bonne nouvelle, enfin. » Répondit ce dernier en mordant dans un pain grillé. « Je crois que je vais aller faire quelques courses, nos provisions sont en baisse. » Averti Vergil. « Prenez donc cette journée pour relaxer, puisque nous devons attendre que Nero puisse voir de nouveau. » Ajouta-t-il en se levant. Il marcha vers Nero et se penchant pour lui embrasser la tempe, puis passa à côté de son frère en lui serra affectueusement l'épaule. « À plus tard, les garçons. » Dit-il avant de prendre sa veste et de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. « Tu veux qu'on r'garde la tél... Heum... Non, oublie ça. » Nero ricana immédiatement. Il ne voyait rien, mais pouvait facilement s'imaginer la tête que Dante faisait. « Tu sais Dante... Pour cette nuit... » Commença Nero en arrêtant de manger. « Je... Je sais pas c'qui m'a prit. »

« C'pas grave, t'en fais pas avec ça. » Soupira Dante. « Va pas croire que j'regrette, juste que... J'veux pas qu'tu crois que j'veux ça tout les soirs... C'pas comme ça que j'veux qu'ça fonctionne. » Expliqua Nero. « J'imagine très bien, on a tous des envies des fois, j'comprends. » Répondit l'homme. « J'vais t'avouer un truc qui m'coûte de dire... J'suis allé dans la chambre de Vergil en premier, j'voulais l'faire avec lui. » Il y eut un silence, Dante ne savait pas quoi répondre, et Nero reprit la parole. « Mais j'réalise que les choses sont pas comme j'pensais tu vois. » Il chercha la main de Dante sur la table, l'homme lui présenta et Nero la serra dans la sienne. « J'suis peut-être aveugle en c'moment, mais j'l'étais encore plus avant. » Continua-t-il sans la moindre émotion au visage. « C'est vrai que t'as pas bien fait les choses, mais j'peux pas t'blâmer. Vergil m'a expliqué c'que j'suis. »

« Je sais, mais j'le savais pas non plus. » Dit Dante en serrant la main du jeune homme. « J'veux juste... Ben... Ce serait bien si... » Fit Nero avec difficulté. Dante caressait la main de Nero avec son pouce pour l'encourager à continuer. « Ce serait bien si tu recommençais du début... Pour bien faire les choses. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? » Finit-il par dire. « Je vois. Mais si tu m'sautes dessus comme ça, ça m'facilite rien. » Nero rigola. « Fais un effort, j'en fais déjà un énorme, okay ? » Demanda le gamin en lâchant la main de Dante pour chercher et trouver son café. « J'peux certainement faire ça pour toi. » Conclut Dante. « Au fait... Sois pas jaloux si je m'approche de Vergil, je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est tout. » Ajouta Nero en finissant son café. « Entendu. »

« Si vous étiez pas frères ça compliquerait moins les choses... » Dante éclata de rire. « Ouais laisse tomber, dans tes rêves ! » Ce qui entraina le gamin à rire aussi. Son bandage lui rappela un détail important; La prochaine fois qu'il devrait utiliser cette puissance... Fermer les yeux ! Dante se leva d'un coup, bien sérieux et dit a Nero de se taire un moment... « Vergil ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? Dis-moi ! » Fit Nero en se levant. « Reste ici, en aucun cas tu sors, okay ? » Dante se précipita dehors en un éclair. Ça allait pas ou quoi ? Nero défit son bandage immédiatement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Oh cette lumière, ça faisait mal ! Il arriva à voir, flou, mais il voyait, avant de rejoindre Dante au pas de la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Dante ! » L'homme se retourna rapidement. « Ça va pas, j'peux l'sentir ! Bouge pas d'ici ! » Et il sauta sur sa moto avant de filer à toute allure. Ben voyons, comme si Nero allait rester là bien tranquille alors qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Vergil... Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, impossible de rattraper Dante sur sa moto et Vergil avait prit la voiture. Le jeune homme soupira, de toute façon valait mieux attendre que ses yeux aillent mieux. En retournant à la cuisine, il soupira encore, fallait croire qu'il allait s'occuper à tout nettoyer à son tour, pour une fois.

Dante revint deux heures plus tard, la mine abattue et pâle comme tout, mais seul. « Où est Vergil ? » Demanda Nero en se précipitant vers Dante. « Assied-toi Dante, dis-moi tout. » Ajouta-t-il avant de prendre place à côté de lui. « Ils l'ont capturé... J'sais pas quoi faire. » Répondit Dante, le regard dans le vide. « Qui ? L'ordre ? Putain ! »

« Ils ont essayé d'me capturer aussi, heureusement qu'j'étais sur la moto. Fuck, j'les ai surement conduit jusqu'ici, on peut plus rester Nero ! Va t'habiller, vite ! » Nero ne posa aucune question et fit tel que demandé avant de revenir en bas. « Et maintenant ? On va où ? Faut aller chercher Vergil ! » Dit-il sous la panique. « Calme-toi, j'pouvais rien faire ils étaient trop. Il nous reste une seule option, suis-moi on dégage vite fait. » Dit Dante en se levant.

Sur la moto ils prirent l'autoroute pour gagner du temps, Dante ne voulait pas lui dire où ils allaient par sécurité, mais bien vite, dans le ciel, apparurent des démons. « Fuck ! Cramponne-toi ! » Impossible de rester sur la route sans attirer l'attention ou encore faire des victimes innocentes, direction les bois. Conduire comme un fou ? Dante pouvait certainement faire ça et ce fut à travers les arbres et l'herbe longue qu'il chevaucha sa moto, Rebellion dans une main et l'autre sur le guidon, tel un chevalier sauvant sa princesse... Mais le moment ne dura pas très longtemps, les démons les rattrapèrent sans mal sur ce terrain compliqué pour un véhicule. « On peut pas non plus aller où j'voulais... Va falloir se battre pour le moment. » Dit Dante en descendant de sa monture, suivit de Nero.

Insensé ? Oui, absolument. Il devait y avoir des centaines d'éclaireurs autour d'eux, Nero n'avait qu'une option... « Non Nero pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! » Hurla Dante en voyant Nero se concentrer. Inexpérimenté, le temps qu'il se concentre, les démons s'étaient déjà emparé de Dante et il était impossible de les attaquer sans faire de mal à l'homme. « Dante ! » Hurla Nero en le voyant s'éloigner, prisonnier des pattes de quelques démons. Il se débarrassa des démons tout près et monta sur la moto le plus rapidement possible avant de filer il ne savait où. C'est en larmes qu'ils s'arrêta finalement sous un viaduc non achalandé, à bout de souffle. Où avaient-il amené Dante ? Surement là où Vergil lui avait dit, à Fortuna, endroit que Vergil lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais mettre les pieds, mais avait-il d'autres choix à présent ? Bien sûr que non.

« Vergil ! » Hurla Dante. « Chhhhhhht ! » Répondit son frère dans la cellule d'en face. Tout les deux durent chuchoter pour communiquer. « Ils vont se servir de nous pour attraper Nero. » Expliqua Vergil tout bas. « Merde... Et c'est certain qu'il est en train de se diriger par ici maintenant... » Dit Dante. « Ils ne t'ont pas encore affaibli, c'est bien. Sois prêt à utiliser ton démon, mon frère. » Lui dit Vergil avant qu'un démon ne vienne se positionner entre les deux cellules. « Je suis ici pour m'occuper de nos invités. J'espère que la mort n'est pas quelque chose qui vous effraie. » Rigola le démon.

Nero filait à toute allure vers la ville de Fortuna, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ni Vergil, ni Dante entre les pattes de ces affreux démon. Si c'était Nero qu'ils voulaient, alors ils l'auraient, seulement en échange de la liberté des deux frères !


End file.
